


An Alternative Bahamas Incident

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Smut, martyn is getting married, mild homapobia, mild panic attack, post coming out universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: This fic is a re-write of one of our favorite fics, The Bahamas Incident. It was written almost two years ago now and we have improved in our writing since then. So as a little experiment we decided to re-write it. So we hope you like it!Phil is set to be the best man at his brother's wedding, but his mother insists on him bringing a real date. So obviously he asks Dan to be his fake boyfriend for the week. But can Phil’s heart really take that? Can Dan’s?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Obviously, Dan and Phil are real people and we don't own them, nor claim to represent their views
> 
> Chapter Summary: It’s 2012 and it’s the morning after the night before. Phil never thought waking up with Dan in his arms could end up hurting so much.

Dan listened to the soft rise and fall of breath beside him as he stared blankly at the ceiling. His head was aching in that way it always does when he'd drank too much, and his body ached in a way which meant he'd done something he really shouldn't have. Dan's thoughts were always loud, always pervasive and only ever gave him a break when he distracted himself, which is often why he found himself reading articles on Wikipedia until ungodly hours of the morning. But he didn't want to move right now for fear of waking Phil. He wasn't ready yet. He needed to clear his head, to come to terms with everything that had clearly happened in the last 12 hours. It would help a lot if he could actually remember any of the pivotal moments.

There was only one ghost of a memory which remained, a tender, drunken conversation in PJ's back garden, the warm weight of arms around his waist and the soft brush of lips against his. He closed his eyes and swallowed back his anxiety. He needed to think about this, he needed to know what to say.

He opened his eyes again, turning his head and watched his sleeping friend, warm fondness washing over him at the peaceful look on his face. He couldn't do this. He looked back up at the white ceiling, sighing and trying to calm his racing thoughts. He'd meant for this never to happen, he loved Phil. Loved him so much that he couldn't bear to lose him, which is why he'd always denied himself the pleasure of truly being in love with his best friend. With lives like theirs, a relationship was turned into a soap drama for people to watch and judge and have unwarranted opinions on.

He didn't want that, he feared they couldn't handle it, that it would fall apart. But friendship could last and so they remained friends because Dan was selfish and he couldn't risk his friend not being in his life. Even if it broke his heart. His head turned again as Phil shifted beside him, becoming restless as he woke and Dan steeled himself for a conversation he knew they were about to have.

Phil softly blinked his eyes awake, groaning in a barely-there whisper as he closed his eyes over again. It was too bright for his fuzzy head, and he knew instantly he had drank too much. He kept his eyes closed, carefully turning onto his other side where he met not a cold, empty space like all of the nights before, but a warm, soft weight.

He risked softly blinking his eyes open again and looked up sleepily at Dan by his side.  
Dan, his best friend. The man he was hopelessly in love with and had been for close to three years now. He'd thought when Dan had first come to visit him at his parents three years ago, after many a Skype call and photo booth exchange, that they would have fallen in love right away. Hell, he had already been halfway there.  
But instead a beautiful friendship formed and that turned into soft touches and flirting. They were building a foundation, Phil had thought anyway. Something that would one day evolve into more. Like it finally had last night.

Dan smiled at his friend a little, “How’s your head?” He didn’t move away as Phil rolled into him, just letting himself enjoy the feeling for a moment. "Shit." Phil said quietly, leaning his cheek against Dan's forearm. "Feels like I put a screwdriver in a garbage disposal."

Dan laughed softly at that, “Me too, I blame you.”

Phil laughed and shook his head, "You wanted to go see PJ's new place as much as me." He pressed a sweet kiss on Dan's forearm. "He did invite us back for a game night next week. Less alcohol though, scouts honour."

Dan tensed just a small amount at the kiss but relaxed again. It only reminded him how much he was about to hurt both of them. “Neither you nor PJ were ever in the scouts.” He joked softly.

Phil noticed and tilted his head adorably. Odd.  
He pouted, "I could have been a scout."

Dan laughed, “No you couldn’t have. Don’t lie.” Dan twisted and took a glass of water of Phil’s nightstand, glad for his drunken self for thinking of this. He took a long drink and offered it to Phil. 

"If I liked the outdoors and bugs I could have." He sat up and chuckled softly, taking the glass. His eyes travelled softly over Dan's exposed chest, letting out a soft gasp at the litter of pink hickies all over Dan's ribs.

He knew they slept together, but he didn't think he'd see it confirmed so boldly.

Dan heard the sound and noticed Phil’s gaze on his torso. But he didn’t comment, he had a pretty good idea what he had found there. “But you don’t, so you weren’t. Drink it, you look like death.”

Phil nodded and drank from the cup, sipping on the water until it was almost gone. He sat the glass back and tentatively began to reach over as if to trace the marks.

Dan gently caught his friend’s wrist. “Phil… I feel like there’s a conversation we need to have.”

Phil looked up, a little in shock. Surely after las- he didn't mind, did he? "Oh." He took his hand back, "Are you okay?"

Dan lowered his hands back into his lap. “I’m… yeah, I’m okay. Are you?” He was sat up properly now, the sheets over his lower half. Phil sat up too, mimicking his posture. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Dan nodded, silent for a moment. “Do you remember anything? Past… past the conversation we had in the garden?”

Phil looked at him, he looked uncomfortable and it made Phil's heart sink. What was he meant to say? "I- remember some things. Do you?" Dan shook his head, “Nothing. What do you remember?”

Phil noticed a sadness in his eyes, and his stomach suddenly began to feel heavy. "I remember kissing you- in the garden."

Dan nodded, “I think I remember that.” He said quietly. “What about after?”

Phil played with his own fingers in his lap, twisting them tightly. "We came back here, and I-" he chose his words carefully, unsure how much he should share. "I gave you those marks."

Dan’s fingers ghosted over his ribs. He supposed it was best to just get to the point. “We had sex.”

"Yeah." He nodded, wincing a little. "I'm uh- sorry?" He tried gently.

Dan raised a brow at him, “It’s hardly a wild guess. We’re naked, in your bed. My spine hurts, there’s a bottle of lube on the table.”

"That's- not what the sorry was for." He gave a small smile, nodding his head once. Dan shook his head, “Don’t be sorry. We were both drunk, it was bound to happen eventually.”

"Yeah, we were. Really drunk." He nodded, looking at his lap and rubbing his thumb over the sheet covering his knee. He felt really- sad, oddly.

Dan saw it on his face, and it made him hate what he was about to do even more. “We need to talk about it.”

"Do we really?" He looked over, watching a small patch of freckles on the brunette's shoulder. He couldn't meet his eyes yet. "I mean- like you said, pretty obvious what happened." He gestured towards the discarded bottle.

Dan glanced at it too, then back at Phil. “We do. You know we do.” Phil sighed sadly, he really didn't want to. But- he didn't want to lose him. "I do."

Dan shuffled so he was facing him, the sheet still wrapped carefully around his lap. Phil copied him. "Where do we start?"

“I can’t be in a relationship with you right now.” Dan managed to get out, his face was serious, keeping eye contact with his friend. “Even if I wanted to.”

‘If’.

Phil met his eyes as he moved some of his errant fringe out of his way, reminded once more of just how young Dan was and how much he had gone through. "I know."

Dan nodded, “It’s too risky. I can’t lose you, you’re my best friend.” His voice was soft.

Phil's heart clenched, but deep down he knew it was true. Dan had confided in him when they talked that he had never had- well, anyone. He needed Phil, and that was more important than how Phil felt. "Hey. You won't lose me. I'm your best friend." He repeated gently. "Okay?"

Dan looked back up at him with a soft smile and nodded, “Okay. I’m sorry.”

"Never apologise for how you feel." Phil nodded, managing a small smile as Dan gave a soft laugh, “You’re amazing you know that?”

Phil shrugged one shoulder, smiling through his sadness, "That's why they call me AmazingPhil."

Dan snorted, shoving his shoulder, “Shut up idiot.” Phil shoved him back, "Never."

Dan was smiling again, “Okay but can you spot my boxers? Because I really need to pee.”

Phil leaned over the bed and grabbed them, passing them over. "Go on, I'll clean up here."

Dan slipped them on under the covers before pulling them off, his eyes widened a little as he found his thighs littered with marks. He climbed out of bed, not mentioning it. “Well yeah, this is your room.”

Phil didn't look at him, he didn't feel it was appropriate or that his heart could take it. "And it's your mess!"

Dan glanced at himself, “Pretty sure most of my mess is all over myself.” Phil snorted, then covered his mouth. "Please don't say that, like, ever again."

Dan stuck out his tongue, “No promises. Right, I’m going now, you better have left me some cereal.” Phil leaned over the bed and threw his jeans, then his shirt at his head. "There's a new box in the cupboard."

Dan caught them, “Oh good.” He wondered out, “There are painkillers in the kitchen cupboard.”

"Thanks, I'll be down in a bit." He called after him. Dan said something back as he headed for the bathroom, and suddenly he was alone.

Again.

He laid back against his sheets with his eyes closed, cursing himself for being so stupid. Three years worth of stupid. He waited until he heard Dan head downstairs and went through to the bathroom.

Dan didn't remember anything after they talked in the garden. So, that's how it would be.

Nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil’s mum calls him up to chat about Martyn’s wedding, where Phil is the best man. After she insists that he bring a date to the wedding, Phil comes up with the perfect plan. Ask Dan to to be his fake boyfriend for a week. It was a win win, Phil doesn’t have to find a date, and Dan gets a week long Bahamas holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Obviously, Dan and Phil are real people and we don't own them, nor claim to represent their views

Phil padded back and forth along the hallway softly as he listened to his mum talk about the wedding... again. It was adorable, but honestly the woman was wedding daft.

"Now remember, the wedding party, and Daniel of course, will arrive a day before the guests. Because as best man, it's you and the grooms men's job to-"

Phil cut in, "Make sure everyone has a room and gets to the hotel and finds their rooms, I know mum. I have a copy of the room assignments you sent me."

She hummed, pleased. "Wonderful honey! Now, Martyn has gotten you a room with a balcony, and he's managed to get Dan a room on the same floor, so hopefully he won't mind that." Phil chuckled, "Of course he won't mind, he's still all pleased that he's invited."

"Of course he's invited silly boy, he's family!"

She chuckled at Phil’s mumble of agreement. “So, I’ve made sure you have a very lovely room, a big double bed...” Phil rolled his eyes at the phone, 12 minutes. That was a new record. "Thanks mum! You have no idea how much I need the space with my height."

She scoffed, “Oh come now child, you know what I’m asking. Will you be bringing a plus one?”

"No mum, for the billionth time I will not be bringing a plus one." He groaned softly, stopping momentarily to bang his head lightly against the wall. "Just me."

“Oh but Phillip this is your brothers wedding! I don’t want you to be alone!”

"I know you don't mum, but you know I've not had a boyfriend for years. I can't bring someone who doesn't exist.”

Kath sighed, “Well you have a month honey, I’m sure you can find someone! You’re a handsome boy.” Phil rubbed the back of his neck, "Mum if 10 years can't find me a man, nothing can. I know you have my best interests at heart- but maybe it's time to call it quits."

She huffed, “Don’t be silly! You know full well you don’t look properly… for whatever reason.” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, "If I try to find a date, will you let me enjoy the wedding in peace?" He conceded.

He could hear the grin in her voice. “Of course dear!”

"Fine I promise I will try," He emphasised the word, "To find a nice date."

“Good good! How’s Daniel by the way? Does he know everything about the wedding?”

"He's really good yeah, he appreciated the card you sent him after his video. I think you made him cry a little," he chuckled. His family knew Dan was gay already, but it was nice they acknowledged the big step forward in his best friend's life. "He does, every time you update me I update him, don't worry. He's really looking forward to it."

“Oh I’m glad he liked it! That’s so wonderful. Give him a hug for me dear.”

"I will do! I'm sure you'll have plenty to catch up on at the wedding, I know he's looking forward to seeing you.”

She hummed, “I’m looking forward to seeing you both! And your date of course, I’ll let you book their flight when it comes to it. Speak to you soon honey.” 

"Speak to you soon mum." He hung up and put his phone on the side table, sulking into the lounge and flopping down onto the sofa. What the hell was he supposed to do how about a date? He didn't want a date!

Dan was curled up on one side of the sofa playing on his phone. He felt Phil flop onto the sofa and glanced his way. “Your mum?”

"Yes! I love her but oh my god, between the wedding and my love life it's like she can't help herself." He groaned, leaning his head over the back of the couch. Dan chuckled, “Oh let me guess, she wants you to bring a plus one.”

"Yes. And no amount of polite ‘mum I'm single’, ‘mum I appreciate it but I don't have a date’, ‘mum I don't want a date’ seems to be getting through to her." He sighed. "Don't laugh at my misery." He kicked his shin lightly.

Dan sniggered and kicked back, “Awwwh poor Philly, I’m surprised she hasn’t set you up with a blind date yet.”

"She knows I wouldn't go for that, I like to get to know someone." He hummed, looking up at the ceiling, "I know she's just worried about me but- I don't know."

Dan was back up looking at his phone again, “Well I doubt she thinks you’ll actually bring someone so I wouldn’t worry.” Phil snorted and shot him a look, "You've met my mum, right?"

Dan hummed, “Yeaaah but she’ll understand, it’s not like you promised.”

"Yeah... totally didn't do that." He looked at the ceiling again. Dan turned his head to look at him. “What did you do?”

"I may have promised her I would try to find a date to bring," He bit his lip. Dan tsked “Oh well that was silly.”

"I couldn't help it, she sounded so disappointed and that's the last thing I need on Martyn's big day." He groaned, wiping his hand down his face. "Where the fuck can I find a cute date with a month to go?"

“Tinder.”

A pillow hit the side of Dan's head, "A date not a fuck."

Dan was giggling and threw the pillow back, “What do you mean? It’s the perfect place to find desperate people, you’d fit right in.” Phil caught it and put it under his neck, "I'm not desperate! I am perfectly fine being old and bitter and alone thank you very much."

Dan stuck his tongue out, “I don’t know, maybe just go to a bar?”

"Do you think that would work?" He was unconvinced but considering it at this point. He didn't really feel like taking some random guy out on this trip on one of the most special nights for his family.

Dan shrugged, “Do you want the honest answer or the kind one?”

"The honest one. Kindly." He laughed.

“I really, really doubt it.”

Phil glared at him half heartedly, "Was two really's that necessary?"

Dan grinned, “You said kindly, I was planning on using three.”

Phil shoved him, "Asshole."

Dan stuck his tongue out again and turned back to his phone. “You’ll have to think of something.” Phil hummed his agreement, laying his head back and thinking. There had to be a way.

Dan was scrolling through tumblr, “So I assume we have separate rooms then? For the trip?”

"Yeah we do, on the same floor though." Phil hummed, as an idea struck him. Could it- work? "Dan..." Dan didn’t looked up but hummed his acknowledgment.

"So you know how you're my best friend? Like ever..."

Dan glanced at him suspiciously. “Yeaaah?”

"Couldn't you pretended to by my fake boyfriend for a few days? Just for the wedding?" He bat his lashes.

Dan stared at him for a moment, “Excuse me? What? Phil that’s a ridiculous idea.”

Phil winced, he could have cushioned the blow a bit. I mean, ridiculous was a strong word. It was only an idea. "I was just thinking, we're best friends and we have good banter so it wouldn't look stunted and weird like it would with a real fake date."

Dan frowned a little, he supposed that was true. “But… I’m not saying it wouldn’t be convincing or anything, but what about after? Wouldn’t your family be upset?”

"It's fine, you're right it was a ridiculous idea." He shrugged and got up, "This is stupid anyway, I'm a grown man, my mum can't make me date." He muttered petulantly.

Dan turned his phone off and set it down, “Oh don’t get miserable with me now, I wasn’t being mean. It’s just… it sounds like something out of a fanfic.” He cringed.

"I know you weren't being mean, but you’re also right. I don't know what I was thinking." He rolled his eyes, "You think everything sounds like something out of a fanfic." He whacked him softly with a pillow and grabbed his phone.

Dan grabbed another pillow and whacked him back, “Maybe it would work.”

"Honestly, it's fine. I'm just gonna call her and tell her I'm not bringing a date because I was dumped or something, she'll be none the wiser." He caught the pillow and pretended to smother him with it. "Don't be a pest."

Dan giggled and shoved it away, “Look… you don’t have to do that. I- don’t mind doing this. But you have to deal with your parents after.” Phil gave him a small smile. "Are you sure? It’s not like you'll need to do anything different."

Dan nodded, “I can’t have you going around moping.” He poked his cheek.

"I wasn't moping," he pouted, pretending to bite his finger.

Dan pulled his hand away, “You were. But you owe me. Like really owe me.”

"Anything you want, I promise yeah?" He offered his pinkie and Dan wrapped his own around Phil’s, “Yeah. Now you’re making dinner.”

"On it." He saluted, and disappeared into the kitchen.

\----

Phil served up the fresh lasagne onto two plates and carried them to the table, sitting one in front of Dan. Dan was pouring a couple glasses of wine for them. “So did your mum mention anything else about the wedding?

"Just that we're flying out a day or so before the actual wedding so the groomsmen can set up and be there to greet the guests who arrive the next day.”

Dan nodded, taking a sip, “Makes sense. You know we’re going to have to come up with a whole story for this right?”

"I figured if you wanted- I could just say it's been a couple of weeks, and we didn't want anyone to know yet, but she insisted?”

“Works better then having to pretend we’ve been together years.”

Phil nodded, "Yeah, yeah okay that works." He took a bite and chewed it thoughtfully. He supposed nobody would believe they'd been together anyway. "Are you sure about this? I feel rotten asking you to do it."

Dan was in the middle of slurping a long string of pasta and awkwardly swallowed it quickly so he could talk, smiling when it made his friend laugh, “Yeah. I wouldn’t do it if I cared that much mate.” Phil shook his head. "Okay, thanks. I just- don't want to disappoint her again. This'll get her off my back for a while."

Dan smiled, “It will. As long as your family don’t hate me after.” He pulled a face.

"They won't hate you, they couldn't." He laughed, shaking his head. "I'll just tell them it wasn't working, they'll understand."

Dan nodded, “So what’s our story then? How did it happen?” Phil took a bite of his food, thinking. "I'm- not sure actually. What do you think we should say?"

Dan seemed to consider, “I say we keep it low key, something that we’d imagine could be almost true.” Phil snorted, leaning his chin in his palm. Dan really wanted him to know none of this seemed believable, and it was quite funny if he looked past the sting. 

"I'll just fluff around the question, say it just ‘kinda happened’" he made air quotes.

Dan wrinkled his nose, “That doesn’t sound believable though.” Phil shrugged, "Then what does?"

Dan seemed to think, “We were on the sofa, watching a movie and then you just leaned over and kissed me. How does that sound? Like we play it off as if we’ve basically been dating all these years anyway, so it wasn’t a huge jump”

Phil thought about it. "Yeah, that actually does sound pretty realistic." He smiled, there was many a time in the very early years he had thought about trying that move. "And it's a little romantic so that will keep them occupied a while."

Dan smiled around his pasta, “Exactly. And we say it was like three months before your mum asked you, so four months when we’re at the wedding. Speaking of you should probably pre warn her, or she’s paying for a room that won’t get used.”

"Perfect. Oh- I mean, I can call her? I just thought you'd still want your own room. Nobody would know it's not like they'd be in my room, and I figured I was already asking way too much of you to ask you to sleep in my room too." 

Dan raised an eyebrow, “They’d know if we slept in different rooms Phil. We’re going to have to share, we’ve done it plenty of times I don’t care. But I’d rather they knew in advance you know? Rather then shock them at the airport and get all the questions at once."

“You're right, I'll give her a call and get it over with." He chuckled and pressed his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he ate. Dan mouthed as he ate, eyes wide. “Wait, right now?!”

“Honey, something wrong?” Kath voice came over the phone and Dan swallowed, sitting back to listen. Phil shrugged at him with a laugh, might as well get it over with and out in the open. "No mum, nothings wrong." He smiled, sipping his wine. "I just wanted to call and tell you that I'll be bringing a date. I just- needed to check with him if it was okay so I told you a few white lies."

There was a moment of quiet, “Oh?”

Dan stuck his tongue out at him and Phil stuck his out back, "We wanted to keep it a secret for a while, but you insisted." He paused. Kath’s voice seemed to perk up, “What is it honey?”

It sounded like she already knew.

Phil rolled his eyes fondly at her tone, "It's Dan, mum."

There was a moment of excited chatter they couldn’t quite here over the phone. “Oh honey! You two are finally together?” Dan gave a soft huff.

Phil chuckled at him. "Yeah, it's very new that's why we didn't want to say anything yet."

“Oh that’s wonderful! Congratulations honey I know how much you wanted this.” Dan looked down a little at that, it stung.

Phil winced, oh god. "Thank you mum, but it's-"

“Is Daniel there? Oh I guess I should cancel his room then! Or give it to someone else.”

"Yeah he's here. Oh, yeah if you don't mind, we didn't want you to waste money on a room that wouldn't be used." 

“Oh silly boy focusing on such things! But give him my love! I hope he’s eating properly.” Dan’s cheeks were pink when he peeked through his fingers.

Phil gave him an apologetic look, his mum really did love Dan. "I will mum, and he is don't worry. I made us lasagne."

“Oh good, That’s lovely. Well I shall leave you two to your evening! Thank you for telling me honey, did you want me to tell the family or just leave that up to you?” Dan shook his head quickly.

"You're welcome mum, thanks for being so cool about it." He saw Dan and nodded. "No no, it's okay we can tell them when the time is right. But thank you.”

Dan nodded and took a long drink of his wine.

“Okay, well my love to you both. Sleep well!”

"Thanks mum, you too. Speak soon." He smiled and hung up, playing with his phone in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Dan sighed, “She seemed so happy, and now I feel like a dick.”

Phil frowned, "I-" He sighed, "Look we don't have to do this. I can tell her we broke it off in a couple weeks but we're still best friends and nothing has changed. I just- I didn't want to disappoint her again." He pushed the rest of his food around his plate, then pushed the plate away, suddenly losing his appetite.

Dan watched him for a moment then nudged his foot under the table. “No we’re doing this now, she knows now, we’re committed to it.” Phil shrugged, nudging him back. "It's only a little while, and it's not like we need to act different. Nobody will even be paying attention, it's Martyn's trip."

Dan kicked his foot playfully, “Exactly, just hold hands, cuddle a bit, maybe kiss a couple times. That’s it.” He tried to make it sound less of a big deal then it really was.

Phil relaxed a little from the spiral he was falling down, kicking him back. He was stupid, he could tell in Dan's voice that the idea was a big deal to him, and not necessarily in the good way. He was quiet for a minute, "I- I'm not gonna make you uncomfortable by kissing you or anything don't worry." He smiled a little, "But I might take your hand a couple times and just make out like we don't want any fans to somehow find out."

Dan kept up the little game of footsie they had going. “It’s okay. Not like our friendship won’t survive a little kiss. Anyway you do realise we’ll have to dance too?” Phil played along, "It's not worth the risk, though." He said quietly, "I don't want to lose my best friend, and a fake boyfriend all at once." He joked and shook his head, "But neither of us have any coordination."

Dan rolled his eyes, “It’s not a risk. You won’t.” He pouted, “Rude! It’s you that’s clumsy I’m just lazy.” Phil wasn't so sure, but didn't voice as much. "You can dance?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

Dan snorted, “No. I literally just told you I’m too lazy to learn.”

Phil laughed, shaking his head. "We should practice."

Dan raised an eyebrow, “Practise?”

"Well I'm the best man and since you're my date..." He chuckled, shrugging one shoulder. "Or we could risk being clumsy and lazy."

Dan kicked him again, “You’re on, you better not step on my feet though.”

Phil laughed, kicking back. "You're taller than me, you're more likely to stand on mine, and on purpose." Dan scoffed, “And you are a clumsy mess of limbs.”

Phil flailed his arms and jokingly swatted at Dan's head, "I have no idea what you mean."

Dan swatted his arm away, “Oh yeah, you’re the very definition of beauty and grace.”

"Beauty yes, grace absolutely not." He snorted and gathered their plates to take to the kitchen. Dan let him, pouring them each a second glass and taking them to the lounge. “What music is at the wedding?” He called through, scrolling through Spotify.

"Uh, I think there's a mix of stuff for the reception but mum and Cornelia have picked out some more lovey stuff for the first dance." He called back, putting everything in the dishwasher.

Dan went to the playlist Cornelia had saved and scrolled through, there was a lot of very beautiful instrumental music in here, and he supposed that would be best to practise.

Phil came through and smiled, "Cornelia always did have a way with music. I think it's one of the things he loves most about her." Dan nodded, putting a piece on, “Honestly same.”

Phil hummed, swaying a little on the spot to the sweet melody. "She loves you a tonne, you know that right?" Dan nodded, “Yeah I know. So let’s do this then.”

Phil nodded, stepping up and opening his arms. "I'll lead I guess?"

Dan shrugged, “Okay sure.” He stepped into his space and rested his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil put his hands carefully on Dan's waist and tried to guide them to them music. He wasn't sure if he would call it 'dancing', but they were staying upright and (sort of) in time, if that counted.

Dan laughed softly as they swayed, “We’re not even in time. I don’t bite, pull me a bit closer so we’re actually swaying together.” Phil pulled him into his space so they were moving gently together. "You have literally bit me twice this year already. Both times over the last slice of pizza."

Dan grinned wickedly, “Oh yeah, forgot about that.”

Slowly their awkward sway lined up, and it looked much better.

“Reckon we can get away with just swaying?”

"Probably, nobody will be looking at us anyway. It's all about the smitten bride." Phil hummed, "And people will probably look at Cornelia too." He added playfully, he enjoyed teasing his overly-smitten brother. Dan laughed softly, always careful to keep a perfectly crafted inch between them as they danced, hoping Phil wouldn’t be able to feel the fast beat of his heart across the open space. “Martyn will look so beautiful in white.”

"Hmm, you should see his veil. It suits his hairdo." He joked, finding his cheek resting on Dan's hair.

Dan kept his breathing even but he could feel every breath pass his lips, “Who's doing his makeup? I can do a sick cat-eye.” Phil's tried to calm his heartbeat, he wasn't allowed to get caught up in this. He couldn't take another broken heart. "Think one of Corndog's friends, but I'll put in a good word for you."

Dan chuckled, letting his traitorous head rest on Phil’s shoulder. “Really though, she’s going to look so beautiful. Even more than usual.” Phil hummed his agreement, "She really is. It's gonna be so weird though, having a sister I mean." He smiled thoughtfully, "Amazing, but weird."

Dan smiled, “Is she taking his name?”

"I think she wants to yeah, she might double-barrel it, but I think she wants to be a Lester." Dan hummed, “Cute.”

"Very cute." He smiled as they swayed, "It's nice though, the family expanding."

Dan sniggered, “Yeah but you know it’s going to make it worse for you, once they realise we aren’t actually a thing.” Phil shrugged, "By then we'll be home and it'll be too late. They'll eventually accept I'm gonna be alone, she's just being pushy right now because she cares."

Dan looked up, a little saddened by that. After a moment, he spoke up. “It’s fine! We’ll get a dog.”

Phil laughed, swaying some more as the music looped. "A corgi? And on the condition that when your future partner whisks you away from me, I'm keeping our fluffy son."

Dan was quiet for a moment, “Promise. If that ever happens.” Dan never really liked thinking about that sort of thing. He was always putting it off as a future thing. Not anything he had to deal with right now.

Phil smiled, ruffling his curls. "Then it's a deal."

Dan laughed softly then when the song went to loop again he looked up. “I think we’ve got this slightly awkward swaying down. "Me too, let's pick it up another time?" He offered, letting Dan step back.

Dan nodded, picking up his wine glass and downing it, hoping it would quell the ache in his chest. “Another time. So we have a month to smooth everything out then?” Phil sipped his own, "Yeah, we can sit down and come up with a plan. What we'll tell people, what the 'rules' are and how you want us to 'break up'?"

Dan raised a brow as he poured his third glass, “Rules.”

"Yeah, like not rules but some guidelines."

“Oh you mean like hard limits.” He asked cheekily over his glass. Phil snorted into his, "Something like that, but less kinky."

Dan leaned back, “So, we only have to do what people would see us doing anyway.”

"Yeah, like if you were okay with me taking your hand from time to time, or kissing your cheek. Stuff like that.”

“I don’t see why not, should be fine.”

"Thanks. I know it's not your ideal situation but I really appreciate your help," he said, sounding a little vulnerable.

Dan’s eyes softened, but he wasn’t really sure what to say. “Always Phil.”

Phil smiled, nodding as he sipped his wine. "The good news is, you're still free of me for another month." Dan sniggered, “I’m never free.” His eyes sparkled with amusement.

Phil kicked his shin playfully, "I was being nice."

Dan kicked back and stuck his tongue out, “Hey, I never said I minded.” Oh. No more wine for him that was way too flirty.

Phil laughed warmly, lying down with his head on Dan's knee. "No of course not, you love being stuck here with me." He grinned, "Cause like it or not, you're my best friend."

Dan let his hand rest on Phil’s hair, “Yeah yeah, best friends, soulmates companions through life. Soon to be dog dads.”

"Best friends, soulmates, companions and dog dads. I like that," he said happily.

Dan finished his glass and set it aside, a warm weight in his chest from the alcohol. “Shouldn’t drink anymore.” Phil looked up, smiling softly. "Yeah?"

Dan hummed, leaning his head back against the sofa. “Yeah.”

"Are you okay?" He asked, blue eyes warm from the wine.

Dan looked down at him, letting them just stare at each other for a while. “Yeah, just... doesn’t matter.” Phil tilted his head, "You can talk to me."

Dan smiled, “I know.”

Phil smiled and turned his gaze to window, catching sight of the clock on the wall. 00:20. "1 month and counting."

Dan leaned back, “1 month and counting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters
> 
> Check us out on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month later the ‘couple’ arrive at the airport and their plan begins. Airport shenanigans and settling in on their first night in The Bahamas ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, so Chapters 2 and 3 are both going up today :)

The month came and went much quicker than Phil had expected. One minute it felt like he was practicing his dancing in their living room with Dan, the next he was pulling two heavy suitcases through Heathrow, Dan by his side and both quietly nervous. "It'll be okay." He said just to fill the silence.

Dan glanced over, he was tense, “I hope so, you sure they’ll even believe us?”

"My mum was convinced for the first 4 years of our friendship we were an item, no matter how much I protested. They'll believe us."

Dan pulled a face, “I hope you’re right otherwise this is going to be super embarrassing.”

"I'm always right." He stuck his tongue out.

Dan rolled his eyes as they finally managed to get through security and saw a bright red head of hair off on some benches at one of the small (extremely expensive) cafe’s the airport contained.

Phil carried their carry on bag as they headed over, "Hard to miss, isn't she?"

Dan followed close behind, his nerves eating at his stomach again. “Yeah.” He sounded distracted. Phil dropped his hand and took Dan's softly, more to comfort him than anything else really. "Ready?"

Dan glanced down at their hands, squeezing a little and nodding. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Phil nodded and led him over, reaching Cornelia first. "Well, look at the blushing bride." He grinned brightly.

The four of them looked up from whatever device or book they’d been entertaining themselves with. “Are you talking to me or Martyn?” Cornelia laughed, and hugged him warmly in greeting, “Also I have serious questions to ask you regarding this!” She gestured to the loose way their hands were joined. Honestly, Dan had forgotten about it.

"Martyn, duh. We all know who wears the pants in your relationship, and it isn't my brother." He grinned, then looked sheepish. "Oh?"

She moved to hug Dan as Martyn gave Phil a glare. “Oh yes.” Dan gave Phil a brief look as he accepted her tight hug. “Me an you have to stick together now, as the in-laws.” She grinned up at him. Dan laughed a little tightly, “Right.”

Phil tried not to wince at the comment, hoping to change the subject as he hugged Martyn. "So... are you guys all prepared for the big day? Didn't leave the rings behind or anything?"

“Oh no I’m looking after those.” Kath said cheerily, “How was the drive?” Cornelia stepped aside, “Kathryn has been a real gem for this whole thing! We’d be lost without her.”

"It was great, mum." He smiled and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Mum always did love any excuse to get her party planning hat on."

“Oh hush it’s nothing.” She gave Dan a tight hug next, “Nice to finally greet you as a member of the family Dan!” Dan flushed, “Oh, thank you.”

“He took his sweet time locking you down.” Nigel commented, giving him a wink and making Dan’s blush even darker. "Dad!" Phil flushed, "Can you like, not? We're going for low-key, not scare him away before he even gets on the plane."

Nigel chuckled and pulled Phil in for a hug, “It’s your dads job to scare your boyfriends.”

"It absolutely is not, I'm a grown man." He pouted and yet hugged him back tightly.

They settled down on the benches again once all the greetings had been done, their flight wasn’t for another hour. “I almost can’t believe you two are getting married so soon.” Dan commented with a smile, subtly trying to keep the focus on the bride and groom.

Martyn grinned and sweetly took Cornelia's hand, "You're not the only one." He was smitten, that much was clear. It had always been clear. She laughed softly, pecking his lips. "You are far too cute."

Dan smiled warmly, he’d always loved love. It was wonderful to see two people who were truly meant for each other.

“Is everyone aware of the plans for the week?” Kathrine asked, smiling at her son, clearly equally as pleased with his happiness. Martyn grinned, "Look after the guests, get married and cry a lot."

Phil raised his hand, "Laugh at Marty- ow!" His dad whacked the back of his head with a newspaper. "I'm joking, look after the guests and the rehearsal dinner, make a speech that makes them cry a lot."

Dan shook his head, “First we get Martyn really drunk tomorrow and film everything, then replay it during the reception.” Cornelia started laughing, “Oh my god, please.” Phil grinned widely at him, "Yes, an absolute genius." He grinned and squeezed his hand, he hadn't realised he was still holding it.

Phil's mum stifled her giggles, "Daniel!"

Nigel chuckled, “Don’t worry Martyn, I’ll be there to help them get your best angles.” Cornelia giggles as he pouted and pecked his lips. "They're only teasing babe." Martyn shook his head, “The scary thing is I don’t think they are.” Kath pat Cornelia’s shoulder, “And whilst you boys are off humiliating Martyn we'll have a lovely glass of wine.”

"That sounds perfect mum, I'm glad you agree." Phil grinned wickedly.

There was a moment of laughter. “Seriously though do you have a plan for the stag?” Martyn asked Phil curiously. "I'm the best man, of course I have plans for the stag." He snorted, grinning at him. "What kind of brother do you take me for?"

Martyn shrugged, “I thought I’d check, maybe you’d been distracted the last couple weeks what with this and all.” He gestured to where their hands were still linked between them, hidden from any wondering eyes at the airport.

Phil flushed and rolled his eyes, "Dan helped, if you must know." He said, softly tapping his thumb on Dan's knuckles.

Martyn grinned, “Well then, bet it’ll be a great night.” Dan smiled widely. Cornelia leaned in, “Soooo when exactly did this happen? Because there is no way you hid this from us on tour.” Phil smiled, there it was. Luckily, they were prepared. "We weren't together then, it's only been about 4 months."

Martyn raised a brow, “Oh, four months huh? What changed it all?”

"We were just watching a movie one night, cosied up on the couch and he looked so sweet I couldn't help it, I had to kiss him."

Dan blushed despite himself, eyes in his lap. Kath patted his knee, “I didn’t think it would take much for you both to realise.” Phil squeezed his hand apologetically, and looked at him with a soft smile. "It's still very new mu-"

“Oh no it’s not really though is it?” Nigel butted in with a chuckle, “You two have been a married couple for years.”

"We have not! We were just really close," he flushed, "I meant we've been best friends for 10 years."

“Best friends.” Martyn said in air quotes. Kath tutted, “Oh come now leave them alone! They’ve been very brave admitting this to us.” Phil tried not to wince, because well- it was true. People always pointed out his 'love eyes' but he had gotten very good and hiding them. "We just don't want you guys to treat us any differently while we see where this goes." 

Dan was blushing, ignoring the pained pang in his chest. “It’s still very new, we just didn’t want people to get excited then have to tell them it didn’t work.”

"But mum was insistent and I didn't want to disappoint you all again by coming alone." Phil explained. Martyn was watching them very carefully, particularly Dan. The others, though, were smiling, “Well it looks to me as if it’s been going well.” Cornelia said cheerily.

"It is, we're both happy." He held Dan's hand a little tighter, as if to make his point. Dan swallowed a thick lump in his throat, squeezing back almost too hard. “We are.”

Phil noticed, was he uncomfortable? His stomach started to knot, and he looked to change the subject. "Are we the only ones arriving today? Well, us and the bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

Kath nodded, “Everyone else will be arriving tomorrow and the morning after.” Nigel grinned, “So we got the best pick of the rooms.”

"That's amazing! I'm rounding up the rest of the family, right?"

“Yes, you and Martyn, you two are welcome to help too if you like.” He gestured to Dan and Cornelia. “Your mother and I will be making sure all the rooms have the gift baskets, and start supervising the set up on the beach for the after party.” Phil wasn't so sure Dan would enjoy being put in front of his extended family, so he made a note to tell him he didn't have to if he didn't want to. "Aw man, how come you get the fun jobs?"

“Oh come on you haven’t seen some of your family in years! It’ll be fun.” Kath said cheerily.

"Not for lack of trying."

Cornelia grinned, “My family are gonna love you guys, they’ve heard so much about you from me as it is.” He laughed, "All good things I hope you from my new sister!"

“Oh yeah, they’ve all watched your videos.” Dan gave a nervous laugh, “Oh dear.”

"I apologise on my own behalf." Phil commented. 

“Nah they love it.” Martyn grinned, “They already know everything they need to know about these two.” Dan rolled his eyes a little.

Phil pushes Martyn's arm, "Shut it, or I'll put your baby photos in the reception video."

“Ooooh do it.” Cornelia cackled.

“Aren’t they already in it?” Dan asked cheekily. Phil pouted at him, "Way to ruin my surprise." He joked, as Martyn looked horrified.

Nigel chuckled, “And with that I think we should head for the gate.”

Phil picked up the carry on and led Dan over, passing him his boarding pass.

Dan took it as the group joined the line at their gate, hanging around for maybe five minutes before it opened and they slowly boarded the plane. Dan had the window seat and Phil the middle, with Nigel on the isle. The other three were behind them.

Phil gave him a small, grateful smile as he buckled up his belt. Okay so maybe it was only starting to kick in now that they had to keep the charade up for a whole week. But it was going great so far.

Dan caught the smile and returned it, he was tired already, this whole thing had his emotions going haywire.

Phil could tell, taking off his hoodie and folding it up neatly into a little pillow shape. "Here- it's not great, but it's soft." He said quietly.

Dan accepted it with a grateful smile and leaned against the window, missing the way Kath smiled to herself.

\----

Phil put a gentle hand on Dan's back they moved through the crowds of people. It was boiling and the airport, while beautiful, was really busy. "I'll get the cases with dad if you wanna go get a drink? You look warm."

Dan nodded sleepily, a little groggy as he always was after planes. “Okay.” Kath took his arm, “Come with me honey, we’ll get some water.” Phil watched him go with eyes that were far too fond, shaking his head.

Martyn nudged him, “God you could just scream out loud about loving him.” Phil went red and pushed his arm gently, "It's far too soon for anything like that."

Martyn snorted, “But your eyes say it all anyway. God you couldn’t look more smitten if you tried.”

"Cut it out, Martyn. I do not look smitten, are you sure you're not at a mirror again?" He quipped, but still schooled his face back to a neutral expression.

Martyn patted his shoulder, “Hey no need to bite my head off.”

"I'm not, sorry, I just-" He tried to think on the spot for an excuse, "He gets scared easily, I don't want to do anything that will make him feel like I'm pressuring him." He tried.

Martyn frowned a little then guided Phil off to the side. “Okay, spill.”

"Spill what?" He frowned, following him.

“You just lied to me.” Martyn folded his arms, “I know when you’re lying… usually, and something is up.”

"Nothing is up, honestly. I'm just tired from the plane." Martyn shook his head, “Bullshit. Talk to me.”

Phil chewed his lip, he and Martyn might bant a lot but his big brother always had his back. "Okay, but- you have to swear not to tell mum."

Martyn nodded, “You could literally fill a book with the things I’ve never told mum.”

Phil laughed a little at that, then rubbed his neck. "Dan and I aren't together."

Martyn only looked mildly surprised, “Ahh. Right.”

Phil nodded, shrugging one shoulder. "I know it's pretty obvious, I can't believe it's working."

Martyn laughed, “Oh it’s not obvious at all, you had me pretty much convinced and I was suspicious when mum first mentioned it.”

"Well, what can I say. We're good actors," he laughed, "he's doing me a really big favour."

“You are both terrible actors. Are you sure this is a really good idea?”

Phil ignored the first comment. "Not even a little bit." He shook his head, "I shouldn't have dragged him into this, he- didn't really want to. But he felt sorry for me, I couldn't take disappointing mum."

Martyn tapped his foot, “I mean, is this a good idea for you? Because I remember consoling you for months years ago after that night you never told me the details about.” 

Phil shrugged sadly, "When has Daniel Howell ever been a good idea for my heart?" He said quietly.

Martyn pulled him in for a hug, “Oh you idiot.”

Phil hugged him back tightly. "It's fine, I mean- he's my best friend and if we got through that we'll get through this, right?" He mumbled, "Make a few cheesy comments, hold hands a bit." He shrugged.

Martyn didn’t look convinced. “Right, just look after yourself Phil okay?”

"I will. I just thought that it would make mum happy and it would be easy enough since we're so close. I hope I didn't do something really stupid."

“You always do something really stupid.”

Phil nodded, "It's kinda my thing."

Martyn pat his shoulder, stopping as they got outside, the others catching up with them. “It really is.” He seemed thoughtful.

Phil gave him a curious look as the took the bags to the group, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. Dan was chatting idly with Kath and Cornelia as they rejoined Phil and Martyn, looking much better now he’d had some water.

Nigel was on the phone off to the side, apparently calling a taxi.

"I love you guys but I'm really not looking forward to wearing a suit in this heat." Phil pouted at Cornelia. Cornelia sniggered, “We were just saying that, I’ve got a spare bridesmaid dress but Dan already called dibs.”

"I would be offended if I didn't know he would look incredible in whatever he ends up wearing."

Dan grinned, “I’m going to look great, and have hairy legs.” Cornelia cackled.

Phil laughed, "Well I can't wait to see you rocking it." He grinned, moving some hair from his eyes. "Maybe we'll see that, what did you call it? Sickening cat eye?"

Dan grinned, “Even if I wear that suit I bought you’ll get to see that.”

"I can't wait." He grinned. "I will be very boring in my plain suit don't worry, I won't show you up."

Dan laughed, “Phil you could show anyone up no matter what you’re wearing.” Martyn rolled his eyes, “Okay quit flirting.” Nigel came back, “Taxi rank is over there.”

Phil smiled shyly, "I could not, but thank you." He led Dan to one of the taxis, opening the door for him. Dan climbed in and when Phil shuffled in beside him put a hand on his knee casually. Well as casually as he could.

“It’s only about ten minutes.” Kath said cheerily from opposite them.

Phil's eyebrows jumped a little just from the shock, then he schooled his face into a soft smile, "Perfect. Martyn said it's near the ocean?"

“Right on the beach!” Cornelia said excitedly, “Literally a five minute walk “

"That's amazing, that will be so romantic for the wedding."

Martyn grinned, “Obviously I chose the location and I’m the god of romance.”

"Clearly! Nobody can compete," he chuckled.

Dan sniggered, “Right sure.”

"What?" He laughed and looked at him.

“I bet Phil could out romance you.” He was playing along, he’d noticed Martyn’s suspicion earlier.

Phil chuckled but grinned playfully, "I totally could.”

Martyn smirked, "Nope, I'm the best."

Cornelia smirked, “Well pull both just have to prove it.” The car pulled up outside a huge, brightly coloured hotel, a collection of huge villas looking out across the sea, surrounded by plants of all shape and shade you could imagine Candles and fairy lights could be seen along paths leading between the buildings, and the sound of the swell filled the warm, sweet air.

Phil looked up in awe as they stepped out of the taxi. "Oh my god, wow."

Dan’s eyes were wide, “Oh it’s gorgeous!”

"Okay Martyn, you did good I'll give you that. This place is stunning," Phil took his phone out and took photos of the building they were too perfect not too, Instagram would love them.

Kath was grinning, “Amazing isn't it?” Nigel paid for the taxi and help the driver unload all the suitcases as a man, tall and slender with chocolate skin and long dark hair tied neatly back came out to greet them. “Hello! Welcome to SandyPort beach resort, are you the wedding party? The…,” He glanced at a sleek tablet in his hand, “Lester Party?”

Kath stepped forward happily, "We are yes, the Lester party, 6 arriving today and the rest tomorrow."

“Oh wonderful you’re right on time, I’ll get someone to bring your cases in if you’d prefer?” He shook her hand, then Nigels. 

"That would be wonderful, thank you." 

They followed the man inside where it was slightly cooler. Dan was glad for the coolness inside the building, “This place is gorgeous.” He was grinning at Phil as Cornelia was almost bouncing with excitement as they took in the insides, somehow both modern and not at the same time. With white washed walls and mismatched furniture so bright it almost hurt to look at. Tee plants also seemed to have spilled inside, with vines winding up pillars and around the desk, which was covered in various sweet smelling flowers.

Phil grinned and took his hand, sliding their finger together. It really was beautiful and Cornelia looked so happy, her happiness was infectious.

The man smiled at him, "Thank you!" He clapped his hands together happily, "So you'll be staying in our presidential villa, the whole thing booked out just for your party. I presume we'll be needing 3 keys for bedroom quarters?" He asked cheerily.

“Yes perfect.” Kath chirped back, equally cheerily, “The rest of our party will be arriving tomorrow.”

“Villa?” Dan mouthed at Phil with wide eyes. Phil looked back with equally wide eyes, and nodded as the man brought them their key cards. "Wonderful! If you'd like to follow me I can show you the way." He headed outside, into what resembled a small village with beautifully painted villas dotted around the ocean coastline, small rivers and footpaths winding between them and the vegetation often standing taller even then Dan, who was currently staring around in awe, “I can’t believe we’re here for a week.” He said to Phil excitedly.

Phil grinned, "Me either, I mean look at this place. It's almost hard to believe it's real." He looked around as they were led down to near the beachfront, coming to a stop in front of a huge pastel pink villa, with small staircases up to some rooms on the second floor, and huge palm trees on the front lawn. The front faced into the resort while the back spilled out onto the sandy shore. "Welcome to your home for the next week, and our congratulations to the happy couple!"

Cornelia was hugging Martyn tight, “This is amazing!”

Dan smiled at them, it was sweet. Phil sneakily took out his phone and took a photo of them, his heart full from seeing how happy they were.

“Your rooms numbers are on your keys, each room has a phone to the main desk for anything you need! The hotel offers a buffet but can also deliver food to your villa’s community area if you’d prefer.” 

Nigel grinned, "Thank you so much." He shook the man's hand after he took the keys. The man had a few words with Nigel and Kath before leaving them to look around the villa. Dan glanced at Phil, “What floor are we on?” Phil turned over their key, smiling brightly. "2nd floor, I asked for a back room so we would have a balcony on the beach side."

Dan grinned widely, “Can we go see it?”

“Eager to be alone are you?” Cornelia asked cheekily,

Phil grinned, "Of course we can! Come on." He looked at Cornelia with wide eyes, "No- this is a shared villa!" He cheeks were red. Martyn sniggered, “There’s still doors!”

Kath interrupted, “Meet in the common area for dinner boys! Two hours!”

"Yes mum," he smiled happily, taking their cases. "Shut up Martyn!"

Martyn stuck his tongue out as they disappeared inside. The place was airy and bright and gorgeous, as beautifully decorated as the reception had been. Dan adored it.

Once he’d stepped inside their room, Phil put the cases by the door, looking around. It was generously spacious with a large, marble floored bathroom off to one side which had a tub and a shower. They had their own large balcony and windows with panoramic views of the ocean and stairs to the beach. "Wow."

Dan was blown away by their room, eyes traveling from the huge queen sized bed with soft satin white sheets and dark wooden frame out to the sparkling blue ocean. The rest of the furniture was equally as colourful as downstairs, with dark wooden frames which looked like they’d been carved by hand meticulously. “Phil this room is amazing!” He let the door shut behind them.

"Isn't it stunning? They really outdid themselves, I mean if this is just the bedrooms- what is the venue going to look like?" He grinned, crossing to look out at the view.

Dan joined him on the balcony, the soft wind ruffling his curls and bringing with it the salty smell of the sea. “It is! They’re doing the ceremony on the beach right?” Phil watched him with a soft tilt of his head, he sighed happily. "Yeah, a little before sunset." 

Dan glanced over at him and nudged him, cheeks going a little pink. “What?”

Phil shook his head and turning his gaze back out to the water. "Nothing."

Dan smiled taking it as Phil being as overwhelmed by the beauty of this place as he was, “I don’t know about you but I need a nap.”

"Yeah, a nap sounds good. We have ages before dinner."

Dan moved back into the room, pushing aside the soft pastel yellow curtains which covered the balcony entrance. He eyed the huge bed, “Which side do you want?” As if he didn’t already know which side Phil slept on.

"Right if that's okay?" Phil crossed to the bed, sitting up on the edge. It was so soft and plush, but solid enough to be comfortable. The sheets were cool under his fingers as the silk shifted beneath him.

Dan nodded, “Obviously.” He kicked off his shoes and leapt onto his side with a giggle as Phil nearly fell back with the sudden movement before righting himself. “Omg the sheets are so soft.” Phil kicked off his own shoes, watching him. "Yeah?" He flopped down beside him, making a content noise. "Oh my god, this is what a bed should be."

Dan turned his head to look at him, “These sheets feel so amazing.”

Phil looked over at him, "They really do, they're so comfortable." He sighed happily. "Perfect."

Dan hummed, eyes closed. “Just a little nap.”

Phil let his own drift closed, "Like 20 minutes, then we'll get up."

“Mhmm.”

\----

Phil woke to the sound of a gentle knocking, eyes barely blinking open in time for his mum to quietly open the door. "Honey? Oh- awh." She whispered.

Dan was still breathing lightly, curled up at Phil’s side.

“It’s time for dinner sweetheart, I’ll let you wake him.”

Phil's arm had made its way over Dan's shoulders, and he cursed how nice it felt. He looked at him mum with pink cheeks, "Oh- sorry mum, we'll be right down." She nodded and closed the door.

Phil looked over to him and took his shoulder gently and rocked him. "Dan?" He asked quietly.

Dan’s eyes blinked open and he looked up at him, curls sticking to the side of his face. “Hmmm.” He grumbled, curling closer to Phil and closed his eyes again.

Phil gently used his fingertips to pressed the curls back, his heart in his throat. Fuck he was adorable. Okay- a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

Dan shifted a few moments later as Phil was softly petting his hair, looking up at catching Phil watching him, relaxed and breathing softly. He shouldn’t do that, it made is heart hurt. “I didn’t drool on you did I?” He asked as casually as he could, rolling onto his back.

"Nope, no drooling." Phil chuckled softly, eyes warm and fond. "We do have to get up though, it's time for food."

Dan groaned, but his stomach grumbled as if on cue. “Okay I’m awake.” He sat up, poking Phil’s nose, “It’s weird to watch people sleep.” He said with amusement.

Phil wrinkles his nose softly, "Not when it's your fake boyfriend, that's allowed." Dan laughed, “Good point.” He stood up and grabbed his phone, “Shall we then?”

Phil nodded and got up, stretching his arms out over his head and yawning. "Yeah, lets go." He grabbed the key and his phone and they padded down to the common area where the others were waiting for them around one end of a very long wicker table.

“What took you two so long?” Martyn asked disgruntled, “I’m starving here!”

"We fell asleep, you could have started without us." He chuckled and pulled Dan's chair out for him, tucking it under as he sat.

Dan smiled his thanks, taking in the food that had been brought across for them. Kathrine interrupted before the brothers started bickering. “I ordered for everyone, hope you don’t mind.”

"Of course not mum, thank you." He smiled sweetly, "Everything looks amazing." And it certainly did, a whole assortment of dishes ranging from the more traditional to things neither of them could name. Dan nodded his agreement.

“And it’s been smelling incredible for like ten minutes now so I’m going for it.” Cornelia pointed out and she began spooning one of the dishes onto her plate. Nigel laughed, “That’s my girl.” Phil grinned and lifted a plate, beginning to fill it with the dishes he knew Dan would most like. He was so used to preparing their meals at home that he hadn't thought twice.

Dan didn’t comment either, fetching them both a cocktail from the bar at the side whilst Phil made their plates. Martyn watched them with amusement.

"So do you guys like your rooms?" Phil asked cheerfully as he fixed his own then sat back down comfortably.

Dan passed him his glass, the fruitiest one at the bar. Cornelia was grinning, “It’s so pretty! And surprisingly cool given the weather.” Phil thanked him as he inspected it, exactly what he would have gotten. He sipped it as he listened, "Do you guys have one at the back that you can walk out onto the beach from?"

Martyn nodded, “The floor below you two yeah, so don’t make too much noise tonight.” Dan shot him a look as Phil choked on his drink. “Oh come now none of that.” Kathryn scolded.

Phil blushed and wiped his mouth, Martyn was a little shit. "Martyn! I already told you- shared villa and stuff- don't worry." He mumbled sheepishly.

Dan went back to eating, deciding ignoring Martyn was the best plan. “So me and you mother were thinking we check out the pool after dinner?” Nigel changed the subject, clearly not wanting to know what his sons got up to behind closed doors.

"That's a good idea dad, it looks amazing out there." He nodded, taking a bite of his food. "I might join you since the sun isn't too bad now."

“Less likely to become a lobster.” Dan commented, grinning. Phil gasped playfully and poked his side, "I can't help it I'm so pale, blame these two." He wagged his finger at his parents accusingly.

Kath scoffed, “I use the correct amount of sunscreen, it’s your own fault you underestimate.”

"I use the right amount too! I just forget to reapply it and I don't like outside."

“I’m sure Dan can reapply it for you.” Cornelia commented slyly.

Phil groaned softly, pouting. "I'm sorry I ever told any of you."

Dan had a mouthful of food but just shrugged.

“Anyway, I think pool has been agreed on?” Martyn changed the subject back.

"Yeah, I think that'll be fun to relax before tomorrow's craziness." He hummed.

“Speaking of I want everyone up and ready for eight okay?” Kathrine spoke most directly to Martyn.

Phil nodded, "When do the first wave of guests get here?"

“My parents get here at nine, and I believe your aunt and Cornelias parents are on the same flight.” Phil nodded, he was a little reserved since some of these people he hadn’t really seen since he was a teenager. "Okay perfect, I’ll get everything set up in reception at about 8:30, and find out where everyone needs to be."

“Great, me and your father have some things to sort with the wedding planner but the four of you can manage I’m sure! We don’t have a massive party coming in after all.” Nigel smiled, "Exactly. The second flight gets in around 10:30 which'll be mostly Martyn’s friends I believe as well as your Aunt Elaine and my parents"

Dan noticed the look shared between Martyn and Phil at that but decided not to comment. Martyn nodded, “Corns friends and her uncle are on the 13:15 flight, then it’s only one more load of a handful of cousins and Corn’s grandparents to come.”

"Okay, perfect. We should be able to handle that fine between 4 right?" He nodded.

“Easy,” Martyn nodded, “It’s only 50 people total.”

Phil smiled warmly, "Small and intimate, it's very you." He looked between the pair.

Cornelia nodded, “We didn’t want it all to be a huge fuss.” Dan smiled, “It’s going to be beautiful.” Kath smiled too, "It is, I still can't believe one of my boys is getting married." She said lovingly, sweetly tearing up. Phil excepted it was the first of many this trip.

Nigel was smiling too, taking Kaths hand warmly, “It sounds so cheesy but honestly you grew up so fast.” Phil smiled as Martyn rounded the table and hugged her, "Aw don't cry mum, you can't get rid of me that easy." He said sweetly.

She hugged him tight. “I know, I know. I guess with all the planning I’ve been so busy it’s only really sinking in! ”Phil tapped Dan's leg as he finished eating and gestured to the patio doors, giving them a moment alone. He knew his mum could get emotional, especially over her kids.

Dan followed out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing as he looked out over the sea, “It is kinda weird knowing their gonna be married.” Phil leaned on it too, watching the rise and fall of the waves. "Yeah it is." He hummed, "Martyn was always such a ladies man, I never thought he would get married. Not until Cornelia."

Dan glanced over, “Really?”

"Yeah, back when we first met Martyn was single and all the girls wanted him." He hummed, smiling as he looked over. "Don't get me wrong he was happy, but not the kind of happy he's been since meeting her. You can really tell they're meant to be, he'd move heaven and earth for her." He smiled proudly, tracing the grain of the wood with his fingertips.

Dan watched the small movement. “Yeah I can see that too.”

He smiled as he looked over, "Thanks for being here, not just for me but for them." He bumped him with his hip, "Martyn insisted it wouldn't be the same without his honorary brother."

Dan smiled happily at that, budging him back. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

"Good. Because I can't get through this week of crazy without you."

Dan laughed softly, “Obviously, you can’t get through any week without me.” He stuck his tongue out at him playfully. Phil stuck out his own, "I really can't, I'm a mess." He snorted.

Dan looked back at the ocean, “Do you know the plan for the stag do tomorrow?”

"Yeah, I mean- for the most part." He chuckled.

“What is the plan then?”

"Well we have the barbeque on the beach and I've hired mixologists and a DJ, and some uh, entertainment." He grinned wickedly.

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Entertainment?”

"Strippers." He grinned, "Don't tell anyone, I want to see their reactions."

Dan laughed, “For Martyn? Does Cornelia know?”

"Yeah, and she does! She doesn't mind, she knows he only has eyes for her."

Dan shook his head, “Well if it’s okay with her then sure.” He was laughing, then glanced back to see everyone standing. “We should get ready for the pool.”

"Yeah, come on we can head up our little staircase." He led Dan over to the little white wooden staircase that led up to their room.

“It’s still so sunny, don’t forget the sunscreen.” They came into the room and both went rummaging for towels and their swimming trunks, Dan disappearing into the bathroom to change.

"I won't, I can't afford 3rd degree burns 2 days before my only brother's wedding." He snorted and grabbed his trunks, stripping off to change since Dan was in the bathroom.

Dan came out a bit later freshly changed into his black swim shorts and black t-shirt, a towel over his shoulder. “That would look terrible in the photos.”

"Wouldn't it?" Phil laughed, already changed into his blue swim trunks and rooting around for his suncream.

“Other pocket.”

Phil quirked his eyebrow and checked the other pocket, taking it out. "Thanks."

Dan was waiting at the door, since the pool was on the other side of the building. “You really couldn’t survive without me.”

"I really couldn't," he said honestly, grabbing his towel. "Let's go then!"

Dan let Phil lead the way, finding a comfy looking Martyn and Cornelia already lounging around the pool on the sun loungers.

Phil smiled at them, "Enjoying yourselves lovebirds? You stole the two best loungers!"

Cornelia eyed them over her sunglasses, “Well Obviously. It’s our wedding.” Dan selected the lounger next to her and set down his towel. “I can’t believe it’s still so sunny.” Phil took the one beside him, sitting down and opening his suncream. "Welcome to the Bahamas."

Dan watched him coat his arms and chest in suncream. Martyn yawned, “It’s going to be sweltering every night too.”

"Please don't say that, I like my sleep." Phil pouted, rubbing the cold cream into his legs.

“Well I doubt you’ll be getting much anyway.” Martyn said cheekily and Cornelia giggled, focus still on whatever book she was reading.

"Martyn seriously, do you want me to drown you right before the wedding?" He warned.

Martyn sniggered, “As if you could.”

Phil narrowed his eyes and held out the bottle to Dan, "Hold this." He stood up.

Dan took it, having not been paying attention particularly, “Oh do you need me to do your back?”

Phil looked a little caught out by the question, but he shouldn’t be really Dan usually helped him to make sure he didn’t miss anything. "Actually, yeah. Do you mind?"

Dan nodded, shuffling to make room on his lounger, “Sit there then.” Martyn was giving Phil an amused look.

Phil looked at his brother and shrugged, sitting down on front of Dan.

Dan squirted some of the cool cream onto his hands and worked it over Phil’s back and shoulders, smiling as he felt him relax. It was a common thing he did so he knew how to work his fingers to help his friend relax.

Phil hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing. It felt nice, especially with his muscles tired after the long flight.

“You’re so tense.” Dan commented, digging his fingers into the muscles, “Is the wedding stressing you out that much?” His voice was quiet enough so only they could hear.

Phil made a soft groaning sound and relaxed into Dan's skilled fingers. "Just a bit, there's so much to keep on top of and a lot of it is on me." He answered in the same hushed tones.

Dan hummed, carefully working the knots out of his shoulders. “You know I’m here to help right? Always.”

"I know, but you're already doing so much for me with, well- y'know," He nodded, "I want you to be able to relax and enjoy the wedding."

Dan smiled, his hands working down his spine. “I am, and you should too. You sorted everything before we got here now you just have to enjoy it okay?” Phil arched his back just a little, "I know but you never know with weddings, right? Getting all that family in one room, with alcohol-" He chewed his lip. "I hope I got everything sorted."

Dan got to his lower back, “Yeah I know, but it can be like that with everything. No point in stressing until there’s a reason right?”

"Yeah, yeah you're right. How much can go wrong in a couple of days, right?"

Dan finished up but curled his arms around Phil’s waist and gave him a quick hug from behind. “I know you’re anxious, just give me the usual signal and I’ll get you out of a room if you need a minute. Okay?” Phil let himself lean back into the warm hug, he always appreciated when Dan saw through his anxiety and offered to help. It meant a lot to him. "Okay." He nodded quietly.

Dan pulled back after a moment, “Okay, you can go splash your brother with water now.”

"Thank you." He grinned and poked his cheek, getting up and sneaking around behind Martyn.

Dan leaned back in his chair and pulled up his phone to scroll, smiling as Kath and Nigel joined them.

Phil grabbed the back of Martyn's lounger and tipped it up, watching him slide into the pool. He was a lot stronger then he looked, it always caught Martyn by surprise.

Martyn screeched as he hit the water and Cornelia burst out laughing.

Martyn bobbed up and shook his head, “Oh you’re dead Phil!”

Phil snorted and shook his head, "You need to catch me first."

Martyn climbed out of the pool and grabbed one of Phil’s arms, dragging him into the water. “It’s not hard!”

“Play nice boys.” Kath said over her book with disinterest .

Phil squealed and hit the water with and 'oomph', grinning and play fighting with his brother.

Dan glanced over at Cornelia and they both rolled their eyes. Children.

Phil saw the look and looked at Martyn slyly, wiggling his eyebrows and nodding towards Dan's chair.

Martyn caught on right away and they moved to the edge of the pool and mouthed a countdown. “3.2.1”

Phil grabbed one leg while Martyn got the other, and together they tugged Dan forward into the pool.

Dan let out a squeak as he suddenly found himself submerged and kicked up to the surface with a splash. “PHILIP LESTER!” Phil swam away from him quickly to the other side of the pool, laughing wildly. "It was Martyn."

Dan chased him, splashing water at him, “No you masterminded this.”

Phil just laughed happily, splashing him back. "I did no such thing, I'm innocent I swear!"

Dan sniggered, “Innocent, I know you’re not innocent, you may have everyone else fooled but they haven’t seen the things I’ve seen!”

“Context.” Cornelia called out, not looking up from her book. Martyn hasn’t even dared splash her.

Phil faked a gasp, "You have seen nothing! I am an angel," he grinned. "No context needed, it's lies!"

“They’re no lies! He’s a little thief! Do you have any idea how many boxes of cereal we get through in a week!” Phil snorted, "That's the best you could come up with? We live together, what's mine is yours and yours is mine."

Dan moved in close enough to poke his nose, “Oh? You want me to spew all your dirty secrets? In front of you mum?” Phil pretended to bite his finger, "You know very well I don't have a single dirty secret. I'm a wholesome boy."

Dan, for the benefit of those watching, definitely just for that, slid his arms around Phil neck and said quietly. “Oh but you do.” Phil was surprised but played along as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, "Present your case, Mr Howell."

Dan raised his eyebrow, “What about I tell them how much of a horny pervert you become when you’re drunk? Or that time I walked in on you watching some very questionable porn?”

"I do not get horny when I'm drunk, not all the time." He hummed, "It was't questionable, it was hot as fuck."

Dan scoffed, “Yes you do, because I’m the one that has to-. And no it was weird.”

Phil shook his head, "I am more than capable of looking after my own needs when I've been drinking." He hummed, "It was just twinks dressing girly, I've watched much worse."

Dan rolled his eyes, “I was going to say drag you drunk ass home.” His cheeks were pink. “And that’s not the one I’m talking about, I mean that time you googled what ‘yiff’ was and actually clicked on a video.”

"Oh- well you don't have to! Someone else could take me home you know, it's not like I haven't been willing," he smirked. "Hey, after your comment people wouldn't stop saying it and I was curious. Try new things and all."

Dan laughed, “I never said I minded. And Phil really No!” He was giggling, head on his shoulder, “Dont soil ‘Try new things’ with your filth.”

"Why not?" He laughed and let him relax, softly rubbing his him across the bottom of his back. "Nope too late, X Rated Lester is back now that I'm out, new branding: Try New Things... in the bedroom. Complete with eggplant emojis."

Dan giggled against his shoulder, “I want no part in your furry propaganda.”

Phil grinned, pleased to be making him laugh. "No! You need to be the face of my new fursuits, the fans won't stand for anything else!"

Dan shook his head as he looked up at him smiling. “Dork.”

Phil grinned down at him, "Nerd."

Dan rolled his eyes then looked over subtly. “We’re being watched.”

Phil glanced subtly to the side and saw his mum watching them with a gleeful look. He softly nosed at Dan's cheek, making it look cute, "Sorry about this." Before Dan could ask what he meant, he tilted the brunette's head up and kissed him slowly.

Dan forced himself not to pull back as an immediate response, going tense, then relaxing and just letting Phil kiss him. He swallowed the lump in his throat at how nice it felt. But it wasn’t really shocking to him that he’d enjoy this.

Phil felt him tense up, feeling instantly guilty. He probably shouldn't have done that. He pushed down how right it felt, he couldn't take that rejection again. He kept it brief, pulling back maybe a little too quickly when Dan didn't return his kiss. He moved a curl from his eyes, mouthing "Sorry," again.

Dan shook his head, catching the sadness behind his eyes and felt his chest go tight. He leaned up and gently kissed his nose. “No I’m sorry.”

"Don't be, I knew I shouldn't have- I guess I panicked." He said quietly, wriggling his nose.

Dan smiled a little, “It’s fine. That was fine, okay?”

"Okay." He knew it wasn't though, and resolved not to do something so stupid again. "We should get out before we wrinkle."

Dan pulled a face, “Before you wrinkle you mean old man.” Phil shoved him lightly, "Just because it's true doesn't mean you can say it!"

Dan giggled and followed him out of the pool, drying off and settling back down. The air was cooling now the sun was finally setting, but it was still far too hot.

It was only when the sun started to go down that Nigel spoke up, “Well I don’t know about you kids, but I’m going to bed.” Phil looked up from where he had been laying comfortably, "I should too, up early tomorrow for best man duties."

Dan had been dozing off on his chair, still barely blinking when Phil spoke up and Kath smiled. “Best get him back upstairs anyway, can’t let him sleep out here all night!” Martyn has an arm over Cornelia’s shoulder as they made for their room calling out a brief goodnight as they went. “Breakfast at 7:30 Right?” Nigel nodded and Phil stood, gently shaking Dan's shoulder and offering him a hand. "Come on, bedtime," he said softly. 

"Yeah, 7:30 for breakfast then 8:30 for the arrivals."

Dan slid his fingers into Phil’s and let himself be pulled up, “Urgh so early.”

Phil squeezed his hand, "Why don't you lie in, and order breakfast in bed?"

Dan shook his head, “And abandon you to deal with all your extended family? I couldn’t do that to you.” He let Phil lead him back up to their room, waving goodnight to Phil’s parents.

Phil smiled warmly then, "Only if you're sure, I don't want you to feel forced." He opened the door for him.

“Wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

Phil poked his nose, "You're too kind. And dibs on the bathroom first." He yawned as he got his pyjamas from his case.

Dan pouted, “Fiiiine, don't spend too long in the shower.”

"Can't make any promises, all that talk about furries really got to me," he teased.

Dan blinked, then laughed, “Ew! Don’t wanna know. But I’m breaking in after ten minutes.”

"If you want to watch you could just ask." Phil shrugged jokingly, disappearing into the bathroom.

Dan through his shoe at the door, “In your dreams Lester!”

"Watching is the least you do in my dreams." Phil shouted through as he turned on the fancy shower.

Dan snorted and sat on the bed, playing on his phone and waiting for his turn.

Phil showered fairly quickly before getting out and towelling off. He pulled on some pyjama shorts and yawned as he came out, rubbing his hair.

Dan looked up from where he’d been scrolling. “That was quick.”

Phil hummed, "Didn't want to keep you waiting in case you thought I was actually having a wank." He laughed.

Dan rolled his eyes, “Thanks I guess.” He headed in himself to shower quickly.

Phil grabbed his phone and crossed to the balcony, taking and Instagram story of the waves and posting.

Dan was quick, coming out ten minutes later and drying his hair, wandering out to find Phil still on the balcony, pushing the light curtains aside. “Hey, still up? Thought you be passed out by now.”

Phil looked back over his shoulder, smiling. "Yeah, just thinking." He smiled.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

"I gave Martyn the idea to get married here, now I'm jealous." He laughed quietly.

Dan leaned next to him, looking at the moon over the sea. “Would you want to? One day?”

Phil hummed, "I always wanted to, but now it's his thing and I don't want to step on that. Anyway I couldn’t really see it ever happening." He watched the waves rise and fall softly over the sand. "That's why I told him he should do it."

Dan leaned his head on his shoulder. “You’ll come up with something even better when it’s time, I’m certain.”

Phil shook his head softly, resting it on Dan's. "Marriage isn't in my cards, not now." He smiled a little, "I think that's why I'm so anxious about making Martyn's perfect for him."

Dan didn’t ask why. He didn’t need to. He placed a hand over Phil’s on the railing. “It will be perfect.”

Phil smiled and curled his pinkie over Dan's a little. "I hope so. I'm dreading giving the speech."

Dan curled his hand around Phil’s and pulled him back into the room. “You’ll be great! I’ve read it and I teared up.”

Phil let himself be pulled through, "You have to say that, you're my best friend, you can't say I'm shit."

“I’m exactly the type of best friend which would always tell you if you’re shit.”

Phil laughed, "True. Yeah, you are." He lay down on his side of the bed and put one arm behind his head, "I just think it would make more sense if dad did it, but he said I'm being stupid."

Dan climbed in on his side, “That’s because you are being stupid.”

Phil shrugged, "Dad's been married over 40 years. What do I know about love?" He closed his eyes, "At least I can tell them how great they are, I suppose."

Dan rolled to look at him. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. “You’ve loved your brother for 31 years. I’d say that’s enough experience.”

Phil swallowed back the lump in his throat, looking at the ceiling. "You're being too nice to me, it's unsettling." He tried to lighten the mood.

Dan stole some of his blanket, “If you’d prefer I can be a bitch again.”

"Yes please." Phil let him, moving it over Dan gently so he wouldn't get cold.

Dan hummed, “To tired right now, my bitch self shall return in the morning.” He yawned, settling into the blankets.

"Good." He nodded, getting comfy, "Goodnight."

“Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in The Bahamas sees the boys welcoming Martyn’s wedding party guests, Phil struggling a little bit and, of course, Martyn’s stag. Will things escalate between the ‘couple’, or is neither ready to show their true feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, so Chapters 2 and 3 are both going up today :)

Dan looked thoroughly overwhelmed. “Wait, who’s Katie again?” They were all sat around for breakfast, Kath listing to the four of them who they needed to take to their rooms today and give the schedule.

"Katie is our cousin, she lives in Wales." Phil reminded him, "She'll be with her husband, big tall blonde guy, can't miss him.”

Dan nodded, but still looked very lost. “Right, big blonde welsh dude and Katie your cousin.” Phil chuckled and patted his arm, "Just stick with me, and we'll be okay." He looked at their list. He had purposely asked for that half because he knew it was unlikely many of them would care to ask who Dan was, and he thought Dan might appreciate that.

Martyn set his own list down, “Of course they’ll meet all four of us at the door, then one or two of us will take them to their room.”

"Which is going to be so fun,” Phil joked dryly. Kath tutted, “Now don’t be mean they’re all coming to see you!”

"They're coming to see Martyn," he corrected, "Why do I have to be there?" He pouted.

She tsked, “Come now you know they want to see you both, you hardly see any of them Phil.”

"It's not my fault, I tried." Phil held up his hands.

“Yes well today you’re succeeding.”

Phil groaned, "Fineeee."

Dan smiled a little, “Hey at least you’ve met them before.” Phil laughed, "Don't worry, they'll like you for sure." Dan scoffed, “Sure.”

Cornelia nudged him, “They will! Most have them have seen the videos anyway.”

"And they think you're hilarious, and they really admire your charity work." Martyn nodded, nudging him. Dan pulled a face, “You know when people say, ‘They’ve seen your videos’ it really doesn’t give me confidence.”

"It should, you're videos have saved lives Dan. Literally."

Dan looked at Phil and blushed deeply. “Thank you. I guess I’m just a little anxious.” He curled his fingers into Phil’s without really thinking about it. Phil squeezed his hand. "I'm here, nobody will upset you."

Dan nodded and they all finished up breakfast and Kath and Nigel hurried off to supervise the set up for the reception hall and the canopy on the beach, leaving the Lester boys and their respective partners with a quick hug each. They were stood outside the front of their villa, all looking various ranges of excited and nervous.

Phil held his clipboard tightly his left hand, Dan's hand in the other. "Right- let's do this." He said somewhat confidently, not that he felt it as they started walking towards the reception.

They all followed him, and reception was empty when they got there, they had ten minutes before the first were supposed to arrive so they huddled around a little table with some lemonade they’d been offered by the friendly receptionist.

"So it seems that your friends Martyn are in the smaller yellow villa next to us," he pointed it out on the little map as Cornelia jumped in.

"And my bridesmaids and family are over here, in the white one on the other side." Martyn nodded, “The rest of the Lester clan are with us in the pink one since it’s the biggest.”

"Oh great, can't wait for that." Phil laughed, separating the keys by colour. Dan helped him. “Oh hoping for some peace and quiet hmm?” Cornelia prodded.

"No! You two have filthy minds."

Martyn grinned, “I mean that’s what I’m hoping for.” Cornelia whacked his arm, giggling shyly but clearly smitten.

"If you have sex with me in the room above you I'm suing."

Dan sniggered, “It’ll be their wedding night what else do you think they’ll be doing? Having polite conversation?” Phil laughed, "I'm only messing, but you packed the headphones right? Please say yes." He pouted at Dan.

Dan went to speak but Martyn interrupted. “I’m sure you’ll be too busy making noise of your own.” Phil rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, banging on the walls to shut you up." He stuck out his tongue. He felt bad for Dan that they kept making jokes, what if he was uncomfortable?

Dan just laughed, cheeks pink but they were interrupted by a group of people bustling into reception.

"Let's get this show on the road." Phil chuckled and picked up head clipboard, shuffling Dan towards them. "Sorry about them."

Dan glanced at him, “For what?”

"They all keep making sex jokes and I don't know how to get around them." He laughed. Dan shrugged, “It’s okay Phil, I’ve read fanfiction remember.”

Phil snorted, "That's true, and that you did to yourself." He stuck out his tongue and before Dan could reply a sweet looking brunette girl came over with a tall blonde guy beside her. "Phil!"

Dan stepped aside as she hugged Phil tightly, smiling as the man gave him a curious look.

Phil hugged back happily, "Katie, Mark I'm glad you could both make it. You look well." He smiled, shaking the man's hand. "Dan this is my cousin Katie and her husband Mark, guys this is Dan."

Dan gave a little wave as the woman hugged him excitedly. “So you’re THE Dan? It’s so good to finally meet you!” Dan blushed, “Oh! Thank you but I’m nothing special.” Mark was a quiet man but smiled, putting a gentle hand on his wife’s shoulder to calm her.

Phil found himself blushing too, "Of course you’re special. How did you find the flight?" He asked politely as he looked for the key. “Oh it was pretty good.” Mark said with a smile.

“Oh I’ve heard loads about you already Dan! Glad to see you two are finally an item too!” The women chirped. Dan gave a small smile. “Oh… thank you.," He smiled at her, then Mark. 

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear it. You guys will be with family in the pink villa, the living space is shared but all the rooms are all private." Phil handed her a small pink keycard.

She accepted the key, “Oh wonderful! We’ll probably disappear now and freshen up if that’s okay? It’s been a long flight!” Mark nodded tiredly. "Yeah of course, please go right ahead." He waved them off with a smile.

Dan laughed softly, “They don’t know the way, did you want me to show them?”

"Hey, they didn't ask! But yes please, I'll be here when you're back anyway." He smiled and squeezed his hand.

Dan let their fingers slip apart with a little reluctance, the weight had become familiar and comforting. “Follow me.” He said with a smile, leading them through the resort. “I have no idea how you have so much energy.” He heard Mark mutter to Katie and smiled to himself.

Phil smiled as they headed off, turning back to his guests as a few of Martyn's friends came over to say hello before taking their keys and searching out his brother. It was nice, he seemed to have this under control.

Dan returned a few minutes later and slid his fingers back into Phil’s. “They are safely in their room.” Phil curled his fingers around Dan's with a soft smile, "Thank you! Some of Martyn's friends have their keys but they left to find him so god knows where they ended up." He laughed.

Dan laughed, “I wish them luck.”

"Me too." He shook his head, smiling as he saw his grandma through the crowd as she came over.

“Oh Philip! You look well!” Dan went to let his hand drop but Phil just held tighter.

Phil smiled at her, but kept him close. "Hello grandma, thank you. You look well too, how was your flight? Where's grandad?" He asked sweetly, hugging her tight with his free arm.

“Oh that’s true but thank you honey! It was far to long at my age but worth it for such a beautiful place! He’s on his way, chatting to the lovely man outside.” She kissed his cheek. He smiled warmly and kissed her cheek right back, "Oh stop that you, you're as young as ever." He assured her, "Grandma, you remember Dan?"

“Of course I do! Come here handsome.” Dan leaned down so the small woman could hug him in a surprisingly tight grip. “Hello.” He said politely. She leaned back and pat his cheek, “Have you been eating enough? You feel thin dear!” Dan flushed, “Oh-“

“Come now Philip you have to look after your man!” Phil flushed, "Grandma! Who tol- mum?" He rolled his eyes fondly, "I cook for us every night, he's eating plenty I promise."

“Of course your mum told me! You should have told me earlier!” She pokes his nose. “Hello folks.” An elderly man came up behind the woman.

He wiggled it cutely, cheeks pink. "We were trying to keep it a bit need to know until we were sure." He smiled brightly, "Hello grandpa! Grandma said you were talking to someone?"

He pulled Phil into a hug, “Oh yes the lovely man who drove us here he had such interesting stories. How are you boy?” Phil hugged him back tightly, "That's so wonderful! I'm good, really good actually. How are you?"

“I’m well thank you. Hello Daniel how’ve you been?” He hugged Dan too, who was very confused as to how they knew him so well. Phil smiled shyly, okay so maybe he talked a little too much about his best friend.

Dan raised a brow at him. “Would love to catch up with you both but we should probably get some rest after the journey,” his grandad smiled, patting his shoulder.

Phil nodded, "Of course, you're staying with us in the main villa. Dan has the keys, I can get the cases."

Dan held up the keys with a smile, “Did you want me to wait here?”

"No you can come if you'd like, it's only a short walk." Phil smiled and got the cases.

“Sure I’ll take one of the cases.” He said politely.

"It's okay I've got them babe, you lead the way." He smiled warmly, following behind him as his grandma grinned.

Dan’s eyes widened a little as the words slipped from Phil’s mouth so casually. But he led the way without a word

Phil’s gran was chattering to them happy about a holiday they’d been on a couple weeks ago and the outfit she’d planned for the wedding until they reached the room. “Oh thank you honey, I assume we’ll see you at dinner to catch up?”

"Of course, I'd like to catch up with you! I've missed you," He smiled and hugged her warmly, "If you need anything for the room or at all, just come find me okay?"

“Yes of course! You and Daniel are across from us and up aren’t you?”

"We are, just up those stairs above Martyn's room," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Wonderful! See you soon then boys.” And they headed inside, letting Dan drag their cases in before heading out.

Dan smiled as Phil placed a warm hand on the small of his back and led him back to reception. “They’re lovely.”

"Aren't they? I love them so much," he sighed happily.

Dan hummed, “So we have your aunt arriving next?”

"Yeah, from the family that's all that's left. Just aunt carol and my other grandpa-"

Martyn was waiting when they got there, “I might deal with our other grandparents.” He interrupted. "Really?" Phil looked over, a little grateful. "That would be good if you don't mind?"

Dan frowned a little, “Oh why?”

"Oh- just we tend to butt heads on a few things." He nodded, "They're probably not going to talk to me anyway, so it's better this way."

Dan understood about butting heads with family so didn’t press it. “Okay, well I’m sure we can take one of yours Martyn.”

"Yeah, any particularly irritating friends you wan-" He didn't get to the end of his sentence.

"Martyn? Philip?"

Dan turned and smiled as another older couple came up too then, apparently on the same flight as the others. He felt Phil tense up at his side and looked over at him, mildly concerned. He’d never seen Phil react like this to any of his family.

"So close." Phil muttered, then looked up and put on a polite smile. "Hello grandma, grandpa."

Martyn kissed the elderly lady's cheek, "Hey guys, thank you for coming. How was the flight?" He led the conversation, and Phil was more than happy to let him.

“Oh fine, although a little rough. How are you Martyn? This is a nice place to have your wedding.” The man said with a small smile. The woman hummed, “Very rough, and it’s so hot outside.” Martyn smiled, "I’m well thank you. If you'd like you're more than welcome to rest before dinner, most people are." He offered, "I can get you some water?"

“Oh yes please dear, water would be great. And a rest. How are you Philip?”

Martyn nodded and moved over to grab two glasses of ice water. Watching them carefully. Phil seemed rather surprised to have been directly addressed at all. “Well.” He said with polite shortness. 

“We haven’t spoken to you in quite some time.” Dan sensed the air was a little tense and glanced up at Martyn who was still watching Phil as he poured the drinks. "I know, I do apologise. I've tried to call, but I seem to keep missing you." He said politely.

“Yes so it seems.”

“Well, should we go to our room?” His grandad asked softly.

Phil let out a small sigh of relief, that was easier than he expe-

“Who is this then?” Grandma asked, finally actually looking at Dan. Another surprise. 

Phil kept a tight hold on his hand, "This is Dan, my boyfriend."

There was a pause. Dan squeezed his hand. 

“Oh. Well lead the way.” Dan felt Phil’s grip on his hand tighten and felt his own heart crawl into his throat. 

“Oh uh, yeah okay.” Phil’s grandad took a long drink of water and Martyn came to Phil’s other side. “I can lead if you like, leave you two to wait for any more guests?” Phil shuffled on the spot, feeling that same sense of disappointment he always did. Why didn't they say something? It had been what, 5 years?

"N-no I can do it it's fine." He said quietly, "Let me take that for you grandma." He reaches politely for her case. She shook her head, “I can manage.” Dans hand tightened further on Phil, her voice was so… cold. Martyn didn’t look so sure.

"Oh, right- okay." He stood back, putting his spare hand in his pocket. He should have known better than to expect they'd be nice, but- he hadn't done anything. They didn't even say hello to Dan. His parents were going to be disappointed that they weren't getting along, and he- really couldn't breathe.

Dan had begun walking but he heard as Phil’s breath got shallower. “Phil?” He didn’t get an answer, interrupted as Phil’s grandad spoke up, “So how is your career going?” Phil looked up in surprise. He was talking to him. Breathe, it's okay.

"It's- going really well. We went to an uh- a convention last month which was pretty fun." He smiled a little, "In America."

“Oh? That’s nice. So your mother mentioned you moved?”

He nodded, "Dan and I got a new place in London last year, it's really nice. You should come and see it sometime."

“A bit hasty living together isn’t it?” His gran but in.

Phil's footsteps faltered for a second, more from shock than anything. He caught up quickly, "Gran, Dan and I have lived together for 9 years."

She was quiet for a moment, “I’m surprised your... that it’s lasted so long. Are you not ready to move on yet?” Dan’s eyes widened a little but he stared directly forward. His grandad stayed silent, seeming to know better.

"Relationship is the word you're looking for." Phil mumbled, and shifted uncomfortably, skin growing hot. "No?" He frowned, voice sounding guarded.

“Oh I would hardly say that.”

“Dear come now, we’re here for Martyn’s wedding.” His grandpa said quietly. Dan was stiff, completely understanding now why Martyn offered.

Phil rubbed his neck awkwardly, why was it so stuffy when they were outdoors? "I- know you don't agree with- me, but I think dad would like it if we make amends." He said quietly, almost hopeful.

“As would I. I was hoping this phase of yours would have passed by the time I saw you.”

Dan frowned a little, “Phase? But-“ He stopped himself.

Phil looked away sadly, "Being gay isn't a phase, I've told you this."

“I know you think so, but you’ll understand when you grow past it.”

Dan could hear Phil’s breathing shallowly. His grandpa was silent again.

"I'm 32," he said slowly, holding his chest. "I don't want to be with a girl, and that's okay." He sounded distressed, and was finding it hard to breathe. He knew this was a bad idea.

Dan squeezed his sweating hand, gaze questioning. “You okay?” He mouthed. Phil’s gran nodded, “You just haven’t met the right girl. If you would stop distracting yourself you’d have an easier time of it.”

Phil shook his head a little frantically, heart pounding. He felt exposed and yet suffocated at the same time. " I don't want girl- I love a man."

Dan felt his heart tighten as his mind laser focused on just the end of that sentence. Until he saw Phil give him a panicked look and mouthed, ‘I can’t breathe.’ He immediately reacted.

He stopped and handed Phil’s grandad the key. “You’re on the bottom floor of that building.”He pointed to the villa then squeezed Phil’s hand and led him away from them without another word.

Phil followed him easily, eyes wide and frightened. He hadn't had a panic attack in months, he had been doing so well. He was so disappointed, and it hurt as he held his abdomen, trying to gulp in large mouthfuls of air. It wasn't working.

Dan kept walking until they were behind a rocky outcrop on the beach. Then he turned and calmly ran his thumb over the back of Phil’s hand. “Phil? Look at me?” His voice was warm and calm.

Phi looking up to meet his eyes, soft blue filled with panic, "Can't breathe Dan."

Dan kept up the gentle stroke of his thumb over his hand, something to ground him. “Hey, okay keep looking at me and breath when I do okay?” He started taking slow exaggerated breaths.

Phil kept looking at him, trying his best to match the exaggerated breathes he was taking. Why didn't they love him for him? The right girl wasn't going to change who he loved.

Dan shook his head, “Hey, repeat after me. One, two, three-“ and he counted to ten, again and again, not allowing him to think.

"O-one, two- three." He mumbled quietly, gripping Dan's hand gently. His eyes were wary, how could anyone else compete with Dan?

Dan’s thumb was still going on slow repetitive circles. “Nope you’re thinking again, just the numbers okay? After me, One, two look at me, three.” Phil nodded, bottom lip trembling. "One, two, th-three. One, two, three."

Dan kept at it with him, the picture of calmness, until slowly he watched as the shaking subsided and his breathe evened out. And still he kept going until Phil stopped and nodded. He didn’t remove his hand though.

Phil looked down, embarrassed, "Sorry." He said quietly when he trusted his voice again. Dan tsked, “Don’t. How many times Phil, stop apologising for that.”

Phil flushed, I'm so embarrassed. I haven't had a panic attack in months," he said sadly.

Dan pulled him into a hug. “Hey, I still have bad days too.”

Phil hugged him back, hard. He buried his nose in the soft warmth of Dan's curls and closed his eyes. He felt his heart rate begin to slow again, yes, this was safe. This felt like home.

Dan hugged back equally hard, just holding him and feeling his now calm breathing. The moment was too fragile for words, they didn’t need them anyway.

Phil didn't really know how long they stayed that way, relying on each other's warmth. When he finally felt like he could talk again, he stayed close. "Dad is gonna be annoyed."

Dan shook his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong Phil. You stayed calmer than I could have.”

"I shouldn't have got my hopes up," his voice sounded heavy.

Dan felt his heart ache for him, he really knew how that felt. “Have they always been like that?” He asked quietly. Phil nodded, softly turning his head into Dan's neck and letting himself accept the comfort. "Only after I came out to my family."

Dan squeezed him, that long? “Well, I know it’s hard but… I don’t think her opinion is going to change” he said softly.

Phil nodded as he squeezed back, “I don't think so either,” he said sadly. “I just- I don't understand why she hates me for it.” Dan shook his head, “I think hate is the wrong word.”

Phil shrugged, leaning back a little. "She won't even talk to me because I like to be with men and not women."

Dan was still holding his hand, “I know, but there’s a difference when someone hates your choices or just hates you. Anyway, it’s not your fault and if it’s been so long, maybe you just need to sever that tie?” Phil rubbed his thumb over Dan's knuckles thoughtful, watching them. "Loving a man isn't a choice, it's who I am." He said quietly, "I do, I can't keep feeling this. I've come too far to be made to feel ashamed."

Dan felt his heart in his throat again, his choice of words on repeat like a broken record in his mind. ‘Loving a man.’, ‘I love a man.’

He swallowed. “Well for the wedding we’ll avoid them and be disgustingly gay whenever we know they’re watching.” Phil laughed weakly, squeezing his hand. "O-okay yeah. Thank you, I don't deserve a best friend like you," he said quietly.

Dan gently pushed his messy quiff back, “You deserve one even better than me,” he said softly. Phil leaned softly into the touch, eyes fond. "There is no one better than you."

He looked up, they were far too close, noses only inches apart.

Dan could feel the warm rush of Phil’s breath intermingling with his and he couldn’t pull back, physically unable to do more other then let his eyes drift slowly closed. Phil apparently had no self control as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dan's in (another) moment of weakness.

Dan sighed softly, fingers ghosting over Phil’s jaw as he kissed him back, just soft, a whisper of contact between them. But it wasn’t like anything he’d ever had before, because it made his heard rise in his throat and his mind sing.

Phil has just been ready to pull away and apologise profusely but Dan- was actually kissing him back. He closes his eyes at the gently touch on his cheek, it sent electricity through his skin. This wasn't like the last time, this was- more.

Dan let it go on way longer than his poor heart could take, eyes still closed when Phil slowly pulled away, when he opened them a moment later he was desperately trying to not let his abject panic take over. “You- we can’t do that,” he whispered.

Phil could see the terror in is eyes and it sunk his heart. He really was fighting a losing battle and- maybe it was time to stop. "I know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have," he said quietly.

Dan looked down to where their hands were still linked but only held on tighter. “We should head back.”

"Yeah we should." Phil stood without another word, and led him back.

\----

Dan found that dinner was not quite as terrifying as he’d imagined. Chaotic yes, but both the Lester family and Cornelia’s family were (for the most part) friendly and chatty. He already knew half of Martyn’s friends and meeting the rest assured him that the stag do tonight was going to be messy, fun, but messy. Honestly he spent most of the evening chatting with Kath, who seemed to have noticed he was nervous around all these new people. She really was a saint.

Even so, Dan was only really at the meal in body, his mind was elsewhere. Primarly playing the moment he and Phil had earlier over and over in his head. Dan knew Phil loved him, he always had known, but it always aches that little bit more to hear him say it. For the first time in a long time, Dan found himself questioning the decision he’d made all those years ago.

Phil also kept fairly quiet during dinner, after everything that had happened the day he just wanted to fade out of sight, really. He spoke quietly to his dad on and off about the stag do, and answered various questions from the family about his relationship with polite but vague comments, and spoke about his work when they asked. But mostly he just let Martyn take over, smiling as he chatted animatedly about the wedding. He was clearly giddy, and that made Phil happy.

All he wanted now was to make it through the stag in one piece, get the rehearsal dinner done and give his brother the most fantastic wedding. If he stayed focused, it would be fine.

Thankfully, they were in their room now and it was peacefully quiet, Dan stood in front of the mirror trying to pick whether to wear a nice shirt with his beach shorts or just a t-shirt. He looked over with a pout as Phil came out of the shower. “Phiiil Which one?” He held up both.

Phil looked over, taking in both options. "The T-shirt, you'll be too hot otherwise with the barbecue and everything."

“Good point.” He pulled it on and fiddled with his curls.

Phil chuckled and grabbed his shorts a pale yellow T-shirt, heading back to the bathroom to change.

Dan was waiting patiently on the bed when he came back and sipping on the cocktail he and Phil had each ordered to drink whilst getting ready. “So what time is your surprise for Martyn?” Phil sat on the bed beside him and sipped his, it was overly fruity and full of sugar. Delicious.

"They're coming over at half 10, time to let everyone get drinks and have a bite to eat." 

Dan wasn’t sure how Phil could drink so many of these, he’d move on to something a bit less sweet after. “We’ll have to get him drunk before they get here.” It was ten to eight now, they were meeting everyone at the beach at eight.

Phil chuckled, "Oh don't worry, I made sure there are unlimited drinks. He might not even see the strippers," Phil joked, putting a photo of his drink on his Instagram story captioned, "It's all sugar, 12/10."

Dan laughed, “I feel bad for his morning.”

"He is in full control of his drinking, he doesn't need to get plastered." Phil commented, standing up and stretching. "Shall we head?"

Dan nodded, finishing off his drink and following him out of the room. “So you got them to set up a bar on the beach?”

"Yeah, and then we have like a cooking barbecue area where we can get burgers and stuff if anyone gets hungry. And there's music, of course."

Dan nudged his shoulder, “Sounds like you did a great job.”

Phil smiled shyly, "I hope so, I hope they all like it."

Dan smiled, “They will.” 

They padded out and found Nigel stood at a tree at the edge of the beach, watching an already rowdy Martyn and a few of his friends laughing in the sand. “Hey boys, was just about to head down.” The man was already holding a half empty beer.

Phil smiled at him, "Hey dad, seems like everything is going well already?" He chuckled and nodded towards them.

“Yes so it seems, not sure how long I’ll stay, I doubt you boys want me around for all of it.” He began walking with them towards the group.

"Excuse me, I have planned a very PG 13 night." 

“I’m sure.” Nigel chuckled. Dan sniggered as they finally joined the others. 

“Phil! This is awesome.” Martyn pulled his brother into a tight hug, already smelling strongly of beer.

Phil hugged him back tightly and chuckled, "I'm glad you're having a good time. You found the bar I see?"

“Yeah, can’t believe it’s free. You three need a drink.” He walked off to the bar to get them each something. Nigel chuckled. “Oh dear, he is going to be a mess.” Phil laughed, it certainly hadn't been free but he wasn't about to tell Martyn that. "Should I be feeling guilty about him? I mean, I don't, but should I?" He sniggered.

“Not at all, he’s capable of making his own terrible decisions.” Dan grinned, repeating Phil’s sentiment from earlier.

"Good, I'm glad someone agrees." He grinned.

\----

After 2 hours the party was in full swing and Phil was extremely pleased with how well the stag was going. He and Dan were both pretty tipsy but not quite drunk, Martyn was well on his way to pissed beyond belief and some of his friends were already there. Nigel seemed more jolly then usual, peacefully chattering to Cornelia’s dad off to the side about something or other.

It was nice to see his idea come together and to see how much fun everyone was having.

At the moment two of Martyn’s friends were attempting to sing karaoke and the agreement had already been made there would be no more after them, nobodies ears could take it. Martyn split away from his friends for a minute, coming up to where Phil was waiting at the bar for a drink for himself and Dan.

“Hey Philly.” He said with a grin, an arm over his shoulder, “Have I thanked you yet for this? Because thank you. Hos words weren’t quite slurred yet, but almost. ”Phil smiled and pat his hand, "You have and you're welcome. I'm just glad you're having a great time."

“Yeah I am but really thanks for everything, and m’sorry about earlier I should have done something.”

Phil put his arm around Martyn, more to keep him upright than anything else. "It's okay Martyn, honestly. I should have just walked away sooner."

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that shit from anyone.” Martyn looked sad for a moment. Phil smiled a little and shrugged, "I knew the risks when I came out, I would rather deal with homophobes than live my life a secret."

Martyn smiles again, “I’m glad about that! You’ve looked so happy since you’ve been out.”

Phil smiled widely, "I am happy, now I don't need to hide such a big part of me anymore, in person or from my audience,"

“And I’m so proud of you.” Martyn messed up his hair. “Really I am.”

Phil groaned and tried to smooth out his hair again, "Martyn!" He pouted, "Thank you, for everything."

Martyn nodded, “So how’s things with your boyfriend.” Phil snorted, "When I get one I'll let you know."

He rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean dipshit.”

Phil did.

"As well as I had expected. I kissed him twice, because I have no self control." He groaned, "The first time he never kissed me back, and the second he just barely did and then said we shouldn't have done it."

Martyn squeezed his arm, “Ouch.”

Phil shrugged, "Didn't expect anything different Martyn."

“I’m a bit drunk, so this question is probably way too personal so tell me to fuck off if it is but… why aren’t you two actually together?”

Phil knew he wouldn't remember in the morning so what the hell. "When we met all those years ago online and he came to stay, I thought we were gonna get together. After we found the London place, there was this night," He explained, "We slept together and in the morning he didn't remember a thing about it, barely even remember us kissing. He said he didn't want to be with me and risk losing a friendship, so we've pretended it never happened."

Martyn looked mildly surprised, “Oh, I didn’t think you two had ever actually- but you remember? Oh that sucks. So it’s because of the fame then? He’s scared it will break you?”

"Yeah," He nodded, "He thought if he got with me and then the fans knew that it would affect us. Things have changed over the years but his opinion didn't, I mean the fans even know we’re both gay now and have done for months. I guess it was just a one-sided thing." He shrugged one shoulder, "But it's fine, he's my best friend and he's so happy- which means I'm happy."

Martyn frowned, "Phil the situation has changed so much since then, maybe you should have a talk with him about it. I mean he's clearly in love with you, and this whole agreement you have is just stupid."

"Marytn, he agreed to fake this with me for mum's sake he gets awkward and anytime I do more than hold his hand," he shrugged, "I can't keep being disappointed, it's time I just get over myself."

Martyn raised his hands, "Alright, all I'm saying maybe you two should have a serious talk."

"I- don't know how." He sighed, "What would I even say ‘Hey Dan, so you know I'm in love with you, but you haven’t thought we were worth a shot, any wiggle room on that?’" He said sadly, tracing the edge of his pint glass.

Martyn pulled a face then ordered them both a strong shot. "I was thinking more like, ‘Dan I know you're in love with me too and you were too scared but we don’t have to be anymore.’"

Phil leaned on the bar as they waited, "And are you willing to be the one to pick me up again when his answer breaks me?"

Martyn pulled him in, "Obviously, that’s what I'm here for. Not that i'll need to." He handed him the shot and tapped his glass, "You need that."

"I need more than one." He laughed dryly, tipping the burning liquid down his throat.

Martyn grinned, "Then you shall have more than one." He ordered him three more.

Phil laughed and accepted each one as it came his way, downing them in a quick gulp. It burned is throat and his stomach, but it did make him feel a little better.

"Oi you two! Come on we're playing a drinking game!" One of Martyn's friends called over, Dan was sat with them in a loose circle on the ground.

Phil slung is arm over his brother's shoulders and led him over, plopping himself down on the warm sand. "What are we playing?"

Martyn slumped down with him, and the men shrugged. "Any suggestions?"

"I'm good for anything." He smiled, sipping the beer he had brought back with him.

Dan accepted his own form Phil, he was heavily tipsy by now, leaning into Phil's shoulder as he sat.

One of the boys sniggered, "Well we want to embarrass, Martyn right? So why don't we play truth and dare."

One of his friends scoffed, "What are we, 13 year old girls?"

Phil laughed and put an arm over Dan's shoulders, stroking his arm absently, "Well it's either that, never have I ever, or something else."

Dan leaned into his embrace easily. "Hell I wasn't say no, I was just pointing out the fact." The guy grinned.

"You can start then," Phil snorted, looking at Dan. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Alright then, Martyn you know the drill."

Dan nodded, smiling up at him and nodding, "Mmmhmm."

Phil smiled, "You're drunk."

Dan shook his head sluggishly, "Nope."

Martyn sighed, "Truth."

Phil shook his head softly, "You are, if you need to go just let me know okay?"

"How many women have you slept with?" One of them asked with a sly grin.

"Nooope, wanna stay."

"Okay, that's when I'm out." Nigel stood up, "I'm a little drunk but not enough for that." Martyn grinned, "Night dad."

"Okay, okay." He chuckled softly and pet his hair gently. "Probably wise, goodnight dad." He chuckled.

Dan hummed at the soft touches and once Nigel and Cornelia’s dad had left Martym finally answered, "I'd say five."

Phil continued to softly pet Dan's curls, "Only five? You were such a player, I expected more."

Martyn shrugged, “I fooled around with more, but actually didn’t sleep around much.”

Dan sniggered, “Wait wait, so Phil has slept with more people then you have?” Phil chuckled, shrugging one shoulder, "My count is 8 so far. I'm finally beating him at something!"

“So far? Careful how you phrase that in front of your boyfriend man.” One of Martyn’s friends laughed, his name was Maybe James? Dan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Phil snorted, shit he hadn't forgotten all about that. "No I didn't mean like that, it's just the way I phrased it." He looked at Dan, "You knew that right?" Dan pretended to consider then chuckled, “Yeah I know.”

"See?" He laughed and pat Dan's head. "But yeah 8." Dan swat at his hand at the pat.

“Ayyy Martyn your little brother is a better player then you!”

“Hey! It’s about quality not quantity.” James chuckled.

Phil grinned, "I just have better game and had more experimenting to do." He smirked, then pretended to be offended, "Are you saying my boyfriend isn't quality? Wow."

Dan looked over at the guy, “Hey man, guarantee I suck cock better than you’ve ever had.” Martyn choked on his drink, “Oh my god, Dan I don’t wanna know.”

"Dan!" Phil snorted, shaking his head. "Okay, no more drinks for you. Someone else go." Dan looked up at him with a cheeky grin, “What? It’s true.” Okay he was pretty drunk.

A couple of the other men began throwing questions and dares at each other until an alarm went off on Phil’s phone.

Phil hopped up with a wolfish grin, "Okay everyone up, I have a surprise!"

Dan whined when Phil’s warmth left his side, and he pouted but smiled again when Phil helped him up. Martyn stood, “Oh god what did you do?”

"Nothing, you'll like it, promise." He grinned and took Dan's hand, leading him back over to the main little area and bringing him back into his side. He whistled over to the side.

Dan curled into his side, pleased. He was always a clingy drunk with Phil. A man and a woman, both beautiful, scantily clad and carrying two chair walked out to meet the circle of guys and everyone started hollering as the music changed and they set the chairs back to back in the middle. 

“Okay, where’s the groom?” The woman asked, smiling when Martyn’s friends shoved him forward. “Oh wonderful, my friend will take good care of you.” You could see the shock on the very drunk Martyn’s face as the man got him in the chair. The women looked across the other men, “Where's the best man?” Phil snorted and was mid-video when he looked up, shocked. That wasn't part of the plan. Phil tried his luck, pointing at one of Martyn's friends. "Him. Definitely him."

“Oh no!” Martyn’s friends weren’t having it. Dan was laughing hard, took his phone and continued to video as Phil was manhandled into the chair by Martyn’s friends.

“Someone give us some music.” The woman said with a grin, circling Phil’s chair. He looked absolutely terrified and it was hilarious.

Phil tried to school his expression into something more neutral, but it seemed his face wasn't having it. He looked bewildered and slightly terrified.

This would be hilarious - for Martyn, not him!

“Oh why do you look so terrified honey?” The lady purred. Dan was sniggering into the phone as he filmed, “Yeah Philly why?” He called out.

"I'm not- I'm gay," he laughed, flipping Dan off.

The woman shrugged, “Well then you’ll have no trouble keeping you hands to yourself will you?” Everyone was whooping as the music started and both put on a show for their individual Lester brother. Dan called out comments as the woman undressed; “Woo, Yeah Phil get that side boob. 

”Phil loosened up after a while once it was clear he wasn't getting out of it. What was the harm anyway? Eventually he was smiling playfully, the woman was really beautiful and she was very good at dancing so he could enjoy that at least. He was gay, not blind.

Dan stopped making jokes about the time the woman climbed into Phil’s lap. Martyn was still being whooped at as he was grinded on but he was laughing about it. But Dan felt something ugly bubble in his chest as Phil smiled at the woman. It was stupid, really really stupid, because Phil was even gayer then he was so really he had nothing to worry about. It wasn’t his right to worry anyway.

Phil grinned up at the woman as some of Martyn's friends whooped at him and she laughed warmly, grinding down on his lap.

She smiled at him as he grinned, taking his hands and putting them on her waist, which only made the men whoop harder. Both she and Phil seemed more amused by their drunken antics than anything else.

Dan felt the muscles in his jaw tighten but he really tried to reign it in, Phil was just playing along, he didn’t like women and even if he did he wasn’t the type to… just run off with a stripper. For Dan the song felt like it lasted an age and when it ended she finally stood up. 

“You’re adorable sweetie, shame you’re gay, I’m going to help my friend with your brother now but thanks for the ride.” She winked and turned her attention to Martyn, who by now was very, very drunk and giggling uncontrollably.

Dan was still tense, filming Martyn when he felt arms encircle his waist.

Phil rested his chin on Dan's shoulder, watching Martyn now being lapdanced by both dancers through Dan's screen. "Why so tense?" He hummed, sounding a little drunk but more cheery and relaxed.

Dan glanced over his shoulder, “I need a drink.” He was thinking, drunkenly thinking.

Phil raised his eyebrows, he seemed off. "Course, I'll grab you one." He unwound his arms from around the brunette and crossed to the bar, ordering him a drink.

He whooped over at Martyn while he waited, both the male and female strippers in his lap. "I knew you swung both ways!" His cheeks (already pink from the alcohol) flushed even pinker when the male stripper looked over his shoulder and giggled at his joke.

Dan narrowed his eyes a little and came to a very very stupid decision in that moment.

Phil smiled back at him, and brought the drink over to Dan. "I got you some wine."

Dan accepted it and turned to face him, he was sitting in the sand now propped up on his free arm and knees bent. “Why thank you, care to join me?”

"Sure!" Phil smiled and sat down, "Are you having fun?"

Dan turned to lean his back against Phil’s chest, letting his head roll back onto his shoulder and looking up at him. “Mmhmm. You certainly seemed to be.” He kept his voice playful, finishing the wine in one long drink.

Phil softly wrapped his arms around Dan's middle, smiling down at him. "It was good, I mean- I don't think it had the usual effect, but it was still good. She's very pretty," he smiled, watching him drain the glass curiously.

Dan set it down, “Yeah she’s pretty. I don’t like her though.” His mind was suitably fuzzy now, the kind of fuzzy where he made silly mistakes.

"Why not?" Phil frowned, holding him steady. "You sure you're okay?"

Dan nodded slowly, “Because I don’t like it when pretty people touch you.” He twisted a little until he was draped across his lap, arms around his neck, legs kicked out across the sand.

Phil squeaked in surprise, looking around. Someone must be watching?

"Don't be silly, she's just doing her job- and uh- she's a girl?" He chuckles a little, unsure what to do.

Dan’s fingers found their way into his hair, and he pouted. “I don’t care. You’re my friend, my… just mine.”

Okay, Dan was a lot drunker than Phil had first thought. He had to force his traitorous head not to press into the soft touches. "I know, I'm your best friend, promise."

Dan cuddled in close, “Not just my friend, my soulmate.” He pointed out, “Don't want to be around anyone else.” One hand was tracing Phil’s jaw, surprisingly steady given in Dan vision there seemed to be two of them.

Phil cuddled him in, rubbing his back carefully. "I know, best friend, soulmate, companion through life right?" He said softly, "We have to be around people silly." He closed his eyes for just a second, this wasn't fair.

Dan’s hand smoothed over his jaw, eyes locked on Phil’s. “No! Open them they’re so pretty.” Phil reluctantly open his eyes, meeting Dan's warm brown ones. “Dan..."

Dan was leaned in close to his face. “Your eyes are so pretty,” he repeated.

"Thank you, your eyes are pretty too." Phil said quietly, instinctively moving back a touch. He went to gently lift Dan from his lap, "You should get some sleep."

Dan shook his head, “Want to stay close.” He squeezed him to show what he meant.

"Then I'll sleep too," he said, unable to move with how Dan's pressed him back down adamantly. Dan let his hand brush through Phil’s hair, eyes half closed, moving in so close his curls tickled Phil’s forehead. “Don’t wanna sleep yet.”

"I- don't know what you want, Dan." He said quietly, gently holding his waist, he wasn’t sure if he was talking about this moment or more generally.

Dan brushed his nose against Phil’s almost gently. “Neither do I.”

Phil softly brushed his nose over Dan's smelling the warm alcohol on his lips and the expensive aftershave. He couldn't really remember who kissed who, but when his eyes opened again his lips were moving just barely against Dan's.

As soon as the kiss started Dan responded enthusiastically, kissing him back and wrapping both his hands in Phil’s hair, turning to properly straddle his lap.

Phil made a low noises, completely taken aback by Dan's behaviour. What had gotten into him? He didn't have the willpower to resist him. Dan hummed against his lips, parting them to let him do as he pleased.

Phil tentatively slid his tongue past Dan's plump lips, one hand coming up to softly sink into the mess of curls at the back of Dan's scalp, and suddenly they were making out like a pair of teenagers in the sand, both far, far too drunk.

Phil's mind had seemingly given up on him because he found himself investing in the make out session as if it were his lifeline. He had no idea how long it had even been going for.

“Oi Martyn! I think your brother misunderstands how to order a sex on the beach!”

Phil jumped at the sudden voice and leaned back, looking over Dan's shoulder with red cheeks. "Shit- sorry!"

Martyn was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Jeez Phil, I don’t wanna watch.” Dan was clearly too pissed to give a shit, pulling Phil back to him insistently and trying to resume what he’d been up to.

Phil nodded, and let Dan pull him back for a second before he stopped him. "We should head back, it's getting late."

Dan pouted, “Are you coming too?” His weight was firm in Phil’s lap, clearly reluctant to let him go. 

"I'm coming too, someone has to put you to bed." He realised the only way he was going to get Dan off this beach was to carry him. So, he reached under him and picked him up as carefully as he could when his head was this fuzzy.

Dan’s eyes widened then he giggled, “Phil! No m’heavy.” It was amusing to see, Phil trying to hold what currently amounted to a very big dog who thought they were a lapdog.

Phil rolled his eyes, hiccupping, "I'm strong, I've got this." He only partially had this.

Dan clung to him, too drunk to realise how much he was struggling.

Phil called goodnight to Martyn and carried Dan back to their part of the Villa. Thankfully it wasn't far at all.

Dan was giggling by the time they got back up their stairs to the balcony. “You’re like a fireman, so brave and rescuing me. ”Phil set him down on the balcony and pulled out their key, He chuckled once he got the door open, "Fireman Lester, here to save the day as always."

Dan was leaning against the balcony and pulled in giggling. “How can I ever repay you,” he purred. Phil looked down at him, he knew this was a dangerous game they were playing. But it was just flirting, so it was okay, right? "Just doing my job for a pretty boy."

Dan pulled him in. “You meme.” His lips found Phil’s jaw, “What if I want to make it up to you.” Phil made a soft noise, just barely shaking his head. "We shouldn't."

Dan turned his head to kiss him properly again, pushing him slowly back towards the room., the soft yellow curtains billowing out in the gentle breeze as they passed through them.

Phil kissed him back and took a hold of his waist, because when it came to Dan he would always be weak. "Dan-"

Dan kissed down his neck, pushing Phil back until he was forced to sit on the bed, then straddled his lap again, never did his mouth leave his skin.

Phil moaned lowly, tilting his head back and curling strong hands around Dan's hips. He was demanding tonight it seemed, but- why?

Dan hummed against his mouth finally pulling away to give him a mischievous look, “I really love these shorts on you, did I ever tell you that?” Phil swallowed, shaking his head, "I don't think so, m'remember you saying there were a nice colour."

“Well they’re hot, they make your ass look amazing.” Dan had began shuffling subtly back in his lap, lips traveling down his neck and fingers lifting his shirt up.

Phil groaned, dropping his head back. "Didn't think you made a habit of looking at my ass."

Dan lifted his shirt over his head, fingers grazing down his chest. “I do, but not as much as you stare at mine.” His eyes were sparkling as he slid off his lap an kneeled between his legs on the plush carpet around the bed.

Phil flushed at having been caught, "Sue me you have a fantastic ass." He panted softly, lifting his head to look down when he felt the loss of Dan's weigh. "Shit."

Dan’s hands hand moved to Phil’s thighs, spreading them and letting his palms push the bottoms of his shorts up. “I do, evidence infers you really enjoyed that.” He was hard and he knew it, he wasn’t about to deny it. "Dan- we shouldn-"

Dan tilted his head leaning one cheek against Phil’s shoulder. “Awh Philly, please?”

Phil went tense when he heard it, it sounded so much like-

*2012*

Phil panted as he looked down at Dan between his thighs. The brunette wore only his pressed white shirt, hanging open around his thin, young frame.

He himself was still wearing his jeans, though that didn't stop Dan tugging them open and pulling out his cock, which now lying hard and red against the abrasive denim.

"Awh Philly, please?" Dan whined, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

He knew he should say no, that this was unlikely to end well. But then, he never could say no to Dan Howell...

*Present Day*

"N-no," he said weakly, "Love, we can't."

Dan looked taken aback for a moment. “But-“

"I want to, fuck believe me I want to." He said quickly, "But- the last time I said yes, and I got my heart broken."

Dan swayed a little on his knees, “Pwil, please.” He pouted, clearly trying a new tactic and climbing into Phil’s lap again. Phil saw then just how drunk his best friend was, stopping him by gently standing up and catching him as he stumbled. "Dan, we can't." He pressed his curls back, "You will regret this, you know you would." He said almost sadly.

Dan shook his head. “Nope. Wouldn’t.”

"Dan, you would." He said softly, guiding him towards the bed. "You should sleep."

Dan let himself be guided onto the bed then pulled Phil down after him, attempting to look smouldering, “Never.”

Phil smiled at how adorable he looked, "What if I make you a deal?"

Dan tilted his head, hand creeping down Phil chest again. “Hmm?”

"Sleep now, and if you still want this tomorrow then we can talk about us. You just have to tell me." He says softly.

Dan seemed to think, hand pausing at Phil’s belt, he pouted a little. “Tomorrow? You promise?”

"I promise, all you have to do is ask." He leaned down and kissed his pout.

Dan kissed back smiling, “Okay.”

Phil smiled into his lips, he wished they could be really be this easy. "Thank you."

Dan giggled, “Love you Philly!”

Phil's heart clenched painfully, "Love you too Dan."

Dan smiled at him cutely, then settled himself into the sheets, still completely dressed.

Phil had his shirt off, so he gently removed Dan's and spooned him from behind at Dan’s instance so his warm chest was pressed to Dan's front. "Goodnight."

“G’night Philly.” Dan said sleepily, drifting off in his arms with a warm smile.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. Martyn and Cornelia’s rehearsal dinner is upon the ‘couple’.

Dan’s head was pounding and he groaned into his pillow. “Oh my god I’m going to die.”

Phil was already awake but had stayed still, his arms still around Dan's waist and pressed softly to his back. "You're not going to die."

Dan leaned into the touch, “I am definitely going to die.”

Phil shook his head, leaning up to pass him a glass of water. "Sip this."

He watched him, he hadn't jumped from the bed or demanded to know what was happening, so Phil assumes that meant he remembered the previous night. Or at least most of it. 

Dan rolled onto his back but not out of Phil’s arms and swallowed the water. “I’m sorry about last night.” He said quietly and he finished the glass.

Phil frowned, "Why would you be sorry?"

Dan shrugged a little, turning to face him. “For being… persistent.”

"Oh but yo-" Phil's stomach flopped then, Dan remembered that much, but still he didn't mean it. He really had to stop being hopeful. "It's no problem."

Dan saw his face fall and looked confused. “What? Are you okay?”

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, unwinding his arms from around Dan. It didn't seem appropriate now. "I should get you painkillers."

Dan felt cold when Phil moved away. “Oh, okay thank you.”

"You're welcome." He stood up and lifted his shirt from the ground, pulling it on. Why did he keep making such a fool of himself? He went to his bag and got out a box of painkillers, passing Dan two. "Here we are."

Dan’s head hurt too much for this, he swallowed them down and sat up, noticing that he was still wearing his clothes. He shuffled to the edge of the bed. “Thank you for last night.”

"You're welcome." Phil smiled softly, if a little sad. "Are you gonna be okay to go for breakfast? It's okay if you want to lie in." Dan nodded, “I think the activity would be good for me. And I really want coffee.” He stood up and stretched.

"Okay, I think it's likely gonna be just us and the parents, if that's okay? Martyn was in no state to see this side of lunch." He smiled a little.

Dan laughed too, although everything after the strippers was a bit patchy for him. “Yeah that’s fine, I’ll try not to look too dead inside.” He headed into the bathroom, “So Phil...” he called from inside.

Phil cleaned up a little around the room and opened the balcony to let some air in. "Yeah?"

“What- did we...” Dan found himself hesitant, because Phil was acting a little weird and he had patchy memories of long heated kisses, fingers trailing over skin and looking up at Phil from his knees. But that was all.

Phil gave a sad sort of smile at the bathroom door, "No, don't worry."

Dan nodded a little, so why was he acting so weird? “Oh. Okay.” He turned in the shower and cleaned up quickly.

Phil cleaned up the room and got changed, he would shower later before the rehearsal dinner. Right now he just wanted breakfast done so that he could start setting up for tonight. It was time he focused on what was important.

Dan came out in fresh clothes, feeling quite a lot better. “Ready?”

"Ready." He grabbed the key and led Dan out and down to the little dining area where his parents were already sat sipping coffee. "Morning."

“Oh you two are up early” Nigel chuckled.

"Yeah, I wasn't too bad and Dan's head feeling like a jackhammer probably woke him." Dan pulled a face, “It’s still there”.

Kathryn pet his hair softly, “Sit down honey, let me get you some coffee." She smiled and pat a chair. Dan sat and smiled warmly at her, “Thank you, it’s not too bad now.”

"I can imagine it would be sore when you woke, you were very drunk Daniel." She tutted playfully.

Dan blushed, “Yeah I was pretty... did Nigel tell you embarrassing stories?” He asked realising there was no way she should know how bad he was ."Oh no I saw you honey," she giggled. "I was on my way in from putting Cornelia to bed and I saw Philip carrying you in, you were cuddly and very loud."

Dan went even pinker, “Oh! I...don’t remember much of getting home honestly.”

"I would imagine not, my Phil here carried you from the stag. You seemed to be cuddled up to his neck-"

"Mum, come on it's-" Phil mumbled.

"Oh don't be embarrassed! I remember he called you a brave fireman, though I did leave rather promptly at the suggestion of ‘making it up to you’," she giggled.

Dan looked like he wanted to die, “Oh, uh. Sorry.”

"It's quite alright, you looked very happy, I was young and in love once. I remember that feeling of being all o-" Phil cut her off again, "Do you think they do pancakes? I'm starving."

Dan saw that Phil looked as embarrassed as he felt, and that made him feel a little better. He smiled. “Want me to check for you babe?” The word slipped out before he let himself think about it too much.

"Uh-" Phil looked a little surprised, "Yeah please if you don't mind?" He smiled shyly, sipping his coffee. Dan nodded and hopped up to go ask.

“Daniel has always been such a good boy.”

"He has, he's great." He nodded, looking rather sad until he heard a grunting coming from the direction of bedrooms.

Dan came back over as Martyn walked (more like shuffled) in. Dan sat beside Phil again, “They do, it’s in its way.” He laid his hand over Phil’s casually, without really thinking about it.

"Thank you," He smiled warmly, and linked their fingers. He sniggered at Martyn, "Hey Martyn, you look rough."

Martyn accepted a coffee gladly, “Man I feel rough. God. How much did I drink?”

"I stopped counting somewhere around the third keg they brought in." Phil sorted, thumbing softly over Dan's knuckles. Dan smiled, “You were wasted, truly. I was proud.”

Martyn groaned, "Jesus, some best man you are, letting me get so wasted."

Phil grinned, "You're a big boy, you make your own mistakes."

Nigel pat Martyn’s back, “It was his job to get you wasted, I’d say you did a good job Phil.” Dan smiled at the waiter in thanks as their pancakes arrived.

Phil grinned, proud of himself. "Thanks dad." He poured syrup over his pancakes. Martyn hummed, sitting down beside them. "You two look really cosy." He gave Phil a look and Dan flushed, focusing on his own pancakes,

“Oh they have been the whole time honey don’t pry.” Kathrine scolded him.

Phil looked at his plate, how was Martyn sober enough to remember the bar but nothing else?

"I'm not prying, it's cute." He smiled warmly, "Oh, Phil? Can I talk to you when you're done, it's about the rehearsal dinner."

Dan felt Phil tense and looked at him with curiosity. Was he missing something? He felt like he was missing something. "Yeah of course," he nodded, smiling at Martyn. "Want some?" He offered him the pancakes.

Martyn got up from the table, "Nope, just- I'll be over there." He quickly shuffled over to the window. Phil smirked.

Dan nudged Phil, tilting his head in a silent question only his best friend would understand. ‘You okay?’ Phil smiled, giving him a little nod that said ‘I've got this.’

Dan accepted that and went back to eating, but he still felt like there was something he wasn’t getting.

Phil ate quietly after that, making polite conversation now and then but otherwise it was a quick breakfast. When they finished, Phil's parents decided to take a walk on the beach before getting started on the rehearsal decorations.

Dan stood, “So what’s the plan?” Martyn was giving Phil a look again.

"I'm gonna see what Martyn wants and after that, how about we head over and start on the tables?" 

Dan smiled, “Okay, out under the awning yeah? I’ll head over there now.” He waved at Martyn, “Hope you’re feeling better!” And disappeared, Martyn waved back then waited for a moment before turning to Phil. “Okay spill. Because I’m a little annoyed at you.”

"Me? Why are you annoyed with me?"

“Because you literally told me what happened last time you slept with Dan, both wankered, he was upset and you broke your heart, then right after telling me you go and do it again?”

“I didn't sleep with him!" He sighed, shaking his head. "I couldn't do it, I was scared."

Martyn softened, “Oh. Oh. Right We’ll then I feel like an ass. Sorry.”

"No don't, you're right. You're always right." He nodded, "I told him I couldn't do it, but he insisted that he wouldn't regret it, so I told him if he wakes up and still feels the same about us, all he had to do was tell me." He shrugged.

Martyn looked up, “And?”

"He apologised for last night and for being so persistent." He nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Martyn frowned, “Oh… well it’s unlike Dan not to give you an explanation?”

"He gave me one 10 years ago. I'm the idiot who keeps thinking things are gonna change," He hummed, pretending he was fine. In a way, he was. He knew what he was getting into.

Martyn didn’t look convinced. “I don’t know man, he was very drunk...”

"Exactly, the only times he's ever been interested he's been drunk. Everyone seems to think we'd be good together, everyone but him." He sighed, "I should have never asked him to do this. I've just made things so much weirder."

Martyn sighed, “Look I’m going to be straight with you Phil. I think you’re wrong, but it’s your life, so just come give me a hug.”

"I don't know what else to do, I can't keep being the only one making an effort." He went to him gladly and hugged him. He didn't care how old he was, Martyn was still his big brother.

Martyn gave him a squeeze, “Well… maybe you just need to prove to him that times have changed? Get him to realise love is worth it. God that was cheesy.”

Phil sniffed, looking at him, "Do you think that would even work?"

Martyn smiled, “I’d bet everything I have on it.”

"You have too much faith in me," he mumbled.

Martyn messed up his hair, “Yeah probably, off you go do preparations then.”

"Okay! Now don't come peaking, I better not see either of you again until 7pm, understood?" He smiled widely.

He chuckled, “Course not, once Corn is awake we’re going for a tour somewhere else in the island, her parents paid. Should be fun. We’ll be back for rehearsal.

"Good, now shoo. 7pm, be there." He grinned and walked off, he couldn't wait for tonight.

\----

By the time the rehearsal had rolled around Phil, along with others, had barely left the rehearsal space only to change for the night. He was incredibly proud of how it looked, and that wasn't even half of how the actual ceremony would look.

They had lain huge, beautiful tablecloths all over each table with handwritten place cards for each guest. There were little jars of fair lights fitter around and vases of fresh flowers around the tables, and hanging from the overheads. It was stunning.

Phil hadn't gone full suit and tie for the rehearsal. He picked out some sharp smart gray suit pants and a black collared shirt, that he left open at the top, and opted for his glasses and smart black shoes.

Dan was dressed similarly accept with (rather brave) white dress trousers and a slim fit black shirt. “You look sharp.” He helped flattening Phil’s hair.

Phil smiled and sat patiently to let him, Dan had admittedly always been better with his hair than he had. "Thank you, you look great. White is your colour, even if you refuse to wear it."

Dan chuckled, “It’s the only formal clothes I had other then my full tux, but thanks.”

“You're welcome,” he laughed and moved a curl from Dan’s eyes. “Oh wait, I got you something. There’s actually for the wedding but it's kind of like a thank you for all of this.” He smiled, crossing to his case.

Dan blinked, “Oh?”

Phil came back with a small blue Tiffany's box and handed it over, "Thanks for doing all this for me, I just wanted you to know I appreciate it."

Dan blushed, “Oh thank you. You didn't have to.” He accepted it and opened the box, eyes lighting up at the pretty white earrings. “Oh they’re perfect!” He took them out and immediately put them on.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You've been looking at them for ages," He chuckled and softly tapped one as he put his watch in, "Stunning as expected."

Dan was grinning, “Oh Phil they’re perfect.” He kissed his cheek in his excitement.

Phil smiled brightly, pleased with himself. "As are you." He offered arm, "Shall we?"

Dan took it, “We shall, lead the way handsome.”

Phil smiled and led them over to where the reception area broke off into their rehearsal dinner. Everyone was already there except the bride and groom who would be arriving any minute.

Dan smiled warmly as people greeted them and they took their places at one of the tables. Phil took his hand nervously as everyone in the room continued chattering excitedly.

Dan squeezed it, “It’s alright, you’ll be great!”

"I hope so. I hope they like it," he whispered.

Dan smiled, “Hey I loved it, I'm sure they will too!”

"You're too cute." Phil smiled sweetly.

Martyn and Cornelia came in and the group erupted into cheers and applause.

“Alright alright guys let’s get this thing started!” Martyn grinned, clearly he felt a lot better now.

Phil grinned and nodded, "Lead the way!" He hugged Cornelia carefully, "You look beautiful."

She grinned, “Awh thank you!” There was a lot of mumbling and chatting for quite awhile before they managed to settle everyone, first concerning everyone’s meal order for the wedding, then one for that night.

Phil ordered the chicken for both nights, going around with a little pad and helping take orders. Once that was settled, they started to do a walkthrough of the ceremony. Phil was paired with the maid of honour, she was a short woman of maybe 30 with long blonde hair, and very bubbly. They led the bridal party down the aisle, making small adjustments to timing and such as they went. Dan was chilling for the rehearsal, mostly just helping serve drinks and keeping everything flowing.

Phil had prepared a little speech to give as a test run for his speech tomorrow, and he was really nervous. But Dan had taken his hand as he spoke and helped him through it, and by the end of the night it had left his chest feeling warm and fuzzy as he sat with him at their table, watching others dance.

Dan leaned his head on his shoulder, “The rehearsal went well.”

"Really well. Roll on the big day, eh?" He smiled and softly smoothed Dan's curls. "Did you have fun?"

"I did, the wedding is going to be wonderful. You've done such a good job."

He smiled warmly at the praise, stroking Dan's fingers softly. "Thank you."

Dan smiled, "You deserve it. So what's the plan for the evening."

Phil looked around, the others didn't seem like they would be leaving anytime soon. "Come watch the sunset with me before bed?" He stood and offered his hand.

Dan took it, something that had become very normal for them over the last couple days. "Sure." And let Phil lead him out.

Phil walked them down into the sand, it was cooler now as the sun started to set over the ocean. And yet he felt very warm, his head running over what he was trying to do right now. Initiate a discussion? Romance him? Honestly he wasn’t sure but Martyn had motivated him to at least try. 

Dan smiled, oblivious to his inner turmoil, "It's so beautiful here."

Phil smiled back cutely, "Not as beautiful as you." He commented, trying to lay the groundwork. Martyn said to be cheesy.

Dan's cheeks went pink and his eyes widened in surprise, he stared at Phil, wondering if he was drunk. "Thank you?"

Phil cringed, "You're welcome." He said hurriedly, leading them as they walked along the edge of the water. 

Dan was still holding his hand and gave it a squeeze as they walked. He decided it was just the heat. It must be getting to him.

Phil squeezed back, "You're awfully quiet cutie, is something on your mind?" He asked, instantly regretting it. He couldn't pull off cutie.

Dan pulled a face, "Ew never again Phil, it's just us you can chill. No not really, just peaceful." That was in part a lie but honestly he was feeling pretty pleasant right now.

"I know it's just us, I just mean it." He squeezed Dan's had, swinging them softly. "Peaceful looks good on you."

Dan wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he just smiled, “It feels good too.”

Phil nodded, "Can't believe the big day is tomorrow."

Dan shook his head, “Me neither!”

"If I cry you're not allowed to take photos of me to show people," he chuckled, tapping his knuckles. "I have an ugly cry but you just look cute." He needed to stop, he was much smoother than this he was just so nervous.

Dan threw Phil a side look but didn’t comment, “No promises, but I’m mostly hoping to get photos of Martyn sobbing uncontrollably.” Phil snorted, "That's what the wedding videographer's going to be doing! I just want you to have fun and enjoy the day. You deserve it."

Dan smiled warmly, “I will still want some of that sweet blackmail.”

"A man after my own heart." He grinned playfully.

Dan smirked a little, “You have no idea.”

"Hey! When I say cute stuff you're meant to blush and pretend to be cute, I mean- you're always really cute but-" he flushed pink.

“Awh baby you're blushing, is something making your heart work harder?” Dan flashed him a wicked smile, brushing the blush on his cheek. He really wasn’t sure what Phil was up too but their friendly banter (banter not flirting) was comforting.

Phil slowly rubbed his neck as they walked, "You always my heart work harder, but your worth the effort." Dan smiled a little at that, “For someone who doesn’t like cheese you’re literally spewing it right now.”

"I am not! Just- trying something." He laughed and shrugged all awkwardly. "I can't help it if you make me act funny."

Dan giggled a little, “Yeah I always wondered if you were little weirdo to everyone or if it was just me.”He tilted his head, “What you trying?”

"It's just you." Phil laughed softly, and shook his head awkwardly. "Nothing, doesn't matter."

Dan nudged his shoulder, “Well. Let me know if you figure it out.”

"I'll try to be more obvious next time." He laughed, nudging him back. He hated how cringey he was being, he was never like this. He was usually so smooth.

Dan squeezed his hand, “How about sex on the beach?”

Phil squeaked, voice going high. "What?!"

Dan pointed at the bar on the beach, eyes wide in fake innocence. “Oh you’re not thirsty?”

"Oh- I- yes please." He cleared his throat shyly. "Let me, you shouldn't have to pay." He said, heading over quickly.

Dan shrugged, “Okay. Are you okay? Are you catching something? You’re very warm.” He put a cool hand on his forehead, still biting back a smirk.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just uh- really warm that's all." He blushed, 'don't lean into the touch, don't lean into the touch'. He leaned in, of course he did.

Dan smiled hand trailing back into his hair and ‘fixing’ it. It had been perfect before. “Okay.”

Phil nodded and quickly made for the bar, he enjoyed Dan's fingers in his hair way too much to act cool about it.

Dan leaned against a tree as Phil walked off, his small smile slowly fading as he stared out to sea. They were walking a really dangerous line right now and he knew that. But he couldn’t seem to stop.

Phil ordered two sex on the beach cocktails and brought them over, handing one to Dan. "To Martyn and Cornelia?" He said sweetly.

Dan clinked his glass with Phil’s, deciding it wasn’t worth thinking about just yet. He’d save his crisis for later. “To the happy couple.” He took a sip of the cool sweet drink and hummed, it was nice in the fading but still hot sun.

Phil smiled and sipped his, leaning on the tree too and watching the sea. He took out his phone when Dan wasn't looking and snapped a photo of him in fading glow of the sun.

Dan peaked an eye open, “Did you just creep shot me? Is it cute?”

Phil smiled affectionately, "Yes. Of course it's cute, it's you." He turned the phone around to show him.

Dan gave it a critical look but admitted it was cute. “You always take the best Photos of me.”

Phil smiled, "I've been watching you for years, of course I know how to get a good photo of you." He said absently.

Dan glanced at him, eyes a little soft for a minute. “Yeah. Guess I hadn’t thought about it.”

"Sometimes you don't think very much at all when it counts." He hummed softly, tucking his phone away.

Dan thought about that. Yeah he guessed so, “Maybe I should more.”

"You should." He smiled and took his hand again as he sipped the drink.

Dan let their fingers curl together. Oh is that what Phil was trying to do? Get him to re-think their whole… thing? Dan looked out over the waves and wondered for the first time in years if maybe he was wrong. Maybe things had changed enough. But then he never was a decisive person, he needed to debate this in his head for a while.

"We should get back, it's getting late." Phil said gently.

Dan nodded, “Yeah. Come on then.”

Phil led them back, fingers still slotted comfortably through Dan's even as the climber the little staircase to their room and he looked for their key.

Dan watched him, mind now thrown off, so Phil was trying to… what? Woo him? He found the idea faintly amusing given how hopelessly in love he was with the man. But also interesting, he wanted to see where this would lead. It might be nothing.

"Dan?" Phil asked with a sweet, amused smile from inside the room as Dan still stood on the balcony. "Everything okay?"

Dan followed him inside and smiled, “Yeah, just lost in my head for a moment there.”

"Not in the bad way, right?" He asked worriedly.

“Just in the usual way.” He smiled, “I guess it’s just been a long day.”

"Yeah, I mean- just one more day and then we can relax yeah?"

Dan nodded, “I’m not complaining just stating.” He set his phone on the bedside table and began pulling off his smart trousers.

"No I know. But it'll be nice to have some downtime with no stress." He chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt and handing it over the chair.

“Oh definitely, and to explore the island.” Dan folded them neatly then swapped the shirt for his long cat nighty.

Phil hummed, stripping to his boxers and pulling on some shorts, "They do boat rides out to the smaller islands. We should take one." He yawned and laid on the bed, getting comfy.

Dan curled into his side, “Yes! See all the fish. Get some footage for the fans whilst we’re here.” Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders, "The fans would like that, if you don't mind? Little vlog style video."

Dan tried not to be surprised when Phil pulled him in to cuddle, deciding to just enjoy it. “I don’t mind, would be fun honestly.” Phil was pleased when he wasn’t immediately shoved away. It seemed like growth. "It would be, I can't wait." He sounded genuinely happy.

Dan hummed, “Pretty sure they’re going mad right now, all they’re getting is us occasionally in the background of Cornelia and Martyn’s stories and those two are being careful we look platonic. ”Phil chuckled softly, "I checked, they are! I mean it makes sense though, they just think we don't want to be open about this with the public."

“Yeah, not that we’re pretending to be a couple so your mum stops trying to marry you off.”

"Yeah, exactly. So I suppose we'll just need to be really careful what we film."

Dan shrugged, “Yeah well I suppose we just do the usual.”

"Yeah, business as usual, eh?" He said thoughtfully, closing his eyes.

Dan hummed, “Night Phil.”

"Goodnight Dan."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here and emotions are running high from all involved. Phil has to give a best man speech and realises the best thing to do is speak from the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Phil softly bat Martyn's hands away from his neck, "Right move, let me do the bow tie." He said gently.

Martyn removed his shaky hands, he looked great in his sleek black tuxedo but he was so nervous he couldn't get his bow tie neat enough. "Thanks Phil."

"What is the best man for?" He smiled lopsidedly, "How are you feeling?" It was a silly question, he knew his older brother must be excited as hell but a ball of nerves.

"I've never been this happy and simultaneously petrified."

"You're marrying the love of your life, of course you're nervous." He said fondly as he nearly pat the now perfect bow. "But you're going to be so happy, and this wedding is going to be perfect. Okay?"

Martyn nodded, “Yeah, you’re right it will.” They were stood outside the hotel, ready to make their way down to where the ceremony was ready and waiting. “Shall we then?” He asked nervously.

"We shall, go on down, and we'll be down when you're ready. We're all here." He smiled, clapping his shoulder as his bridesmaid came over.

Martyn nodded, “Right, Well then here we go.” And began leading them down.

Dan was sat next to Kath, he’d still been somewhat shocked he’d been sat in the front row with Martyn’s parents, but he knew he really shouldn’t be. The set up was gorgeous, out on the beach under a large, colourful tent to protect everyone from the sun.

There was an arch of flowers at the front where the priest waited for them, a local man who was smiling, and some friends of Cornelia’s friends were playing soft music in one corner. The chairs were wicker and covered in flowers, with a white carpet laid down the middle so the bride and groom didn’t have to walk down the aisle through sand. It was gorgeous, there were even fans set up so people didn’t boil in their suits and full length dresses.

Phil offered his arm to the maid of honour, Cornelia's best friend from back home. She looped her arm through, her soft pink dress perfectly matching the flowers pinned to Phil's tuxedo pocket, and his pale pink bow tie. Before long, soft sting music started and Phil nervously, though he wouldn't let his face show it, began to lead them down.

“You’ve really done an amazing job.” Dan said to Kath in awe, “It’s beautiful.”

“Why thank you! It really is, I just hope he doesn’t trip.” Dan laughed, “No guarantee there.”

Phil smiled proudly and started to walk down the aisle, beaming. He looked around as he walked, his mum had really done a good job. It was so... them.

Dan watched them, smiling broadly at Phil then at Martyn who looked so excited. When Martyn reaches the end the bridesmaids and groomsmen spread out on either side and Dan gave Kathrine a hug because she was crying already.

Dan turned with everyone else just a few moments later, as Cornelia, looking stunning in her white dress, started down the aisle, smiling widely. Her dad was at her arm and one of her younger cousins was spreading coloured petals. Dan was a little choked up when she reached the end of the isle and her dad put her hand in Martyn’s.

Phil was fully choked up, warm tears threatening to spill down his pale cheeks but he wasn't bothered. He was so happy for his brother. Dan smiled back at him then turned his focus back. They spoke their vows and they were smiling so wide they looked like they could split their faces in two. By the end, as they exchanged rings, Kath and Dan were crying into each other’s shoulders and even Nigel looked a bit teary.

Phil had been crying even harder as he passed over the rings and squeezed Martyn's shoulder, shooting them both a proud smile.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dan cheered loudly as they shared a sweet kiss and stood clapping with the rest of the family. The two separated, grinning wildly then were ushered down the aisle again as the group filed out behind them for photos against the backdrop of the ocean.

Phil grinned widely as he was ushered out with them. They took the couple's photos first before the bridesmaids and groomsmen were called on, and Phil grinned proudly.

The photographer beamed, "Alright can I get the family in now?"

Dan was watching them take the pictures, chatting to a smiling friend of Cornelia’s. He smiled at Kath and Nigel as they went up and turned back to continue chatting.

"Dan-"

"Dan-"

Phil looked at Martyn as both of them called out at the same time, his eyes warm and appreciative. Martyn nodded at him happily, and Phil put his hand out, "You're family."

Dan flushed, “Wha- Oh.” He hurried forward, cheeks pink as he took Phil’s hand and was pulled in with the rest of the close family. His smile in that photo was probably the brightest that had ever been captured.

"Beautiful! Now let's get the best man and his partner, then the maid of honour!" He smiled brightly.

Dan smiled as Kath gave him a kiss on the cheek as he backed away. Leaning into Phil side. Being called Phil’s gave him a brief moment of reality that he was lying about that to these people who really thought he was family and it made him feel a little awful. And got the cogs in his head turning again, asking himself why it couldn't just be true, the same internal debate he’d had for ten years now.

Phil could practically hear him overthinking, curling his arms supportively around his waist and holding him in front of him. He liked holding him. "Stop overthinking gorgeous. You belong here." He whispered, and he didn't just mean at the wedding.

Dan melted a little into his touch. It seemed that Phil had regained his ability to be smooth. So he just relaxed and smiled for all the photos he was in, getting one with Martyn and Cornelia separately, even one of just him and Phil.

\----

By the time all of the photos had been taken, the sun was just beginning to set and most of the other guests were seated.

A huge canopy had been set over the beach with long antique wooden tables set out under beautifully floral tablecloths. There were simple but stunning bouquets in each table and lace backing the chairs.

Phil curled his fingers around Dan's and led him in, with his parents and Cornelia's following. Once they were sat at the head table, the couple walked into the room which erupted in cheers.

Dan was cheering with them, Phil was right next to where Martyn would sit and he was on Phil’s other side so could see the whole room, Kath was next to him and he was glad, he’d found they’d been getting even closer over this holiday. The couple were still all dressed up, and smiling widely as they took their places at the table.

Phil was glad that the meal was coming first because he was incredibly nervous about his speech. He had woken up early that morning and re-written almost all of it to say when he really needed to say. But- he was worried it would be terrible.

Dan squeezed Phil’s hand under the table, the whole room was a buzz of conversation by now. “Hey, you seem tense. Worried about your speech again? ”Phil nodded, cheeks pink. "It's different when it's touring- there's are my family. What if they hate it?" He said quietly, rubbing his thumb over Dan's knuckles.

Dan nudged his shoulder, “They won’t! It was perfect.”

"It was." He flushed, and squeezed his hand. "Not long now."

“You’ll feel better when you’ve eaten.” Dan smiled.

"I hope so." He said shyly, as the food began to get dished out. "You look absolutely stunning, by the way. I didn't get a chance to say this morning."

Dan blushed and smiled widely, “You too, you should wear black suits more often honestly.” He let his eyes briefly look him up and down.

The starter was served on their table and everyone was eating and chatting with the band playing in the background, fairy lights made up for the light lost from the sun.

"You flatter me." He blushed, taking his hand again as he tucked into his soup.

Martyn turned to Phil as they ate, “I’m certainly excited to see what you’ve written.”

"God don't make it worse, I'm so nervous it's going to be terrible and cheesy and boring." He blushed, shaking his head.

Martyn was grinning, “Boring? I really doubt that. Cheesy I’m counting on. Everything you’ve done for this wedding is amazing Phil, thank you so much.” Phil grinned proudly, his cheeks dusted pink. "You're welcome Martyn, I just wanted you to have the perfect day. Weddings are so important and you've done so much for me, I wanted to return the favour."

“Well thank you, and trust me I’m going to make your wedding just as good.” He winked.

"I'm getting married? Nobody told me!" He joked.

Martyn rolled his eyes, “Someday I’m sure.” He looked over at where Dan was chatting with Kath.

Phil followed his line of sight, eyes softening. "That's the dream."

“You can make it happen you know.”

Phil smiled, “You haven't heard my speech yet.”

Martyn raised an eyebrow, “Something tells me you have a plan.”

Phil nodded his agreement, "I have a plan."

“Well then good luck.”

"Thank you." He smiled.

He could do this, he had to be bold.

\----

The speeches were to happen before dessert, and soon enough everyone had a glass full of wine and their attention on the head table where Martyn was finishing up a speech about his new wife.

Phil listened attentively, heart full as he listened. He knew he was next, so he took a deep breath and long swig swig from his champagne, and stood.

"Hello everyone, as I'm sure you'll all know I'm Phil, Martyn's brother and best man. Which unfortunately means for the couple minutes you're gonna have to listen to my voice, so sorry about that." He felt reassured with a quiet wave of laughter followed. "Martyn, Cornelia I wanna start off by saying congratulations. I've honestly never met two people who love each other as much as you do, and I've been so privileged to watch your love blossom and turn from something so sweet and tentative, into what we saw today at that alter, something so strong and unconditional and pure." He smiled at them, "Corndog, I'm insanely grateful you said yes to this idiot," he gently pushed Martyn's shoulder, "Because you're one of my favourite people, ever. You're smart and beautiful and there's just so much sass and wit packed into such a tiny human. I'm glad your my sister, because you're something really special." He smiled, and looked back out at the crowd. "I know you're probably all expecting me to make a speech that gently humiliates my brother or makes him cry, and I was going to. But now I want to talk about the reason we're all here, love." He smiled nervously, "Because that's why we're standing here right, love. In my life I've learned so much about love, from my wonderful parents who raised two boys through their own unconditional and time tested love, boys capable of being so open and honest about their feelings." He smiled at his mum, "I've learned through Martyn and Cornelia that love, true love, can be tested by time and distance but it won't ever break. I've learned from my family and friends that love is unconditional, and that it accepts everyone and can look so many different ways." He looked around the room, "And then I've learned through my own life a lot about what love is. Love is the best feeling in the world, love is a feeling of home. It can be cruel, and it can hurt you even when all you want to do is give your love away. Love will always make you wait, but my god is it worth waiting for. Love will test you, and try you and it will make you work a hundred times harder than you ever thought possible. Love will put its walls up, and try to keep you out to keep itself safe," he smiled, nervous. "But love is worth all of that. Because it's the feeling of coming home to a place you feel safe, it's holding someone close while they breakdown and it all seems hopeless, it's breaking down yourself but knowing that someone will always be there to hold you up when you can't anymore. It's stupid things like laughing at a joke nobody else gets, it's rolling your eyes at someone because you just can't deal with them but you know you always will. It's a feeling of hope, even when the years have tried to stop your hope surfacing. Love is knowing that you will always have someone's back, and they will always have yours." He smiled, lifting his glass. "Love is great, and love is what these two share. To Martyn and Cornelia."

Dan had been smiling at the beginning, then frowned a little when the speech changed from what he’d heard before. Slowly, as he stared at Phil and listened to the words that came out of his mouth his heartbeat faster and he was staring.

Wha- he’d never really heard Phil talk like that before.

He sat back in his chair, completely floored as he let the words play over and over in his head. And slowly he realised exactly how much this love was worth to him. How much he wanted… needed it. It was like he felt clarity in his mind for the first time in a long while.

Phil let out a heavy sigh of relief when the crowd applauded for him, blushed red when Martyn hit him with a him crushing hug. He's teared up and hugged him back hard, laughing softly as Cornelia punched his chest lightly, "My make up!" She was softly crying as she cuddled into his chest and he wrapped her in a protective hug.

Dan watched them with a small smile, eyes following him with a fond look. Kath and Nigel hopped up to hug him too, but Dan just smiled. Phil hugged him both happily, kissing his mum's cheek and softly dabbing her eyes. When he sat back down he was blushing, both relieved and shy. "Was that okay?"

Dan smiled at him, “It was perfect Phil.” He said quietly, as the bridesmaids started their speeches.

"Thank you." He smiled a little and finished his drink, nerves starting settle. He had done good, and was proud of himself as he listened attentively to the blonde woman.

Dan was quiet through the speeches, but his hand held Phil’s loosely the whole time. Soon enough they were over and everyone got dessert.

Phil watched him subtly from the corner of his eye through desert, he had gotten brownies and Dan had cheesecake. He smiled, squeezing his hand, "Wanna try some?" He said quietly.

Dan smiled, “Always.” He accepted Phil’s spoon, humming. “Oh, that’s amazing!”

"Isn't it?" He grinned, feeding him another piece gently. He didn't even mind, Dan liked them so he could have them. Dan hummed, “Here try mine.” He offered him a bite.

Phil took it, humming happily. "That's so good! Is it lemon?" He grinned, looking over at a flash, seeing the photographer taking photos of them feed each other. Dan flushed at being caught but just chuckled. “I think so.”

"It's nice." He smiled and leaned over to fetch two more glasses of champagne, passing one to Dan as he watched the staff start to clear away dessert plates. He held his up, smiling. "To a wedding well done?"

Dan clinked their glasses together, “An amazing wedding well done.”

Phil grinned, sipping from his glass. "Thanks for being here with me." He smiled as Martyn and Cornelia were called up for their first dance.

Dan squeezed his hand as he watched them, hearing the music stop, and then change to the one they chose. “You’re welcome. Thank you for bringing me.” Phil smiled and nodded, "I'll bring you everywhere I can. We're a team, right?"

Dan smiled, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Yeah, a really good team.”

Phil smiled, leaning his head on Dan's. "Best friends, soulmates and companions through life, right?"

Dan squeezed his hand, “Right. They look so happy.” He was watching them dance, smiling widely and holding each other close. It was sweet.

"They are happy. I'm so happy for them," he sighed contently, squeezing back.

“Hmm.”

“You boys coming?” Kath asked where she was now stood with Nigel at her side, “We need to outdo the bride and groom on their dance floor.” Nigel chuckled.

"You really don't want me up there I don't have two left feet, I have no feet. Right Dan?" He chuckled, surprised when Dan looked over and stood, taking his hand.

“Come on, don’t be a scaredy-cat” was Dan’s explanation as he began to lead Phil to the dance floor as the next song began to play. Phil chuckled and followed him, gently wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. "You know how awful we are at dancing."

Dan let his own rest over Phil’s shoulders, pressed close to his chest, not bothering to put space between them like he had before as they started to sway. “Hey, we can sway pretty well.” Phil smiled fondly and hummed, "We can definitely sway."

The song was slow and pretty and the dance floor now had a few couples on it. The sun had set, leaving them lit by fairy lights. 

“Your speech was beautiful.” Dan said quietly, watching Phil’s face.

Phil smiled softly, pleased. "I- changed it from before." He said back just as quietly.

“Hmm, yeah I know. This one was better.”

"I had to speak from the heart." He held his waist softly as the swayed slowly to the beat. Dan gave a soft laugh, “That was cheesy.” 

When Phil met his eyes, his own were unbelievably fond. "It's supposed to be cheesy."

Dan smiled, then slid one hand into the back of Phil’s hair and pulled him gently in, kissing him softly but with everything he had.

Phil eyes went from fond, to wide as he held him a little tighter and kissed him back.

Dan smiled into his lips, tilting his head and just enjoying this, it felt so perfect. And finally he knew what he wanted.

Phil smiled a little when he felt Dan smile, moving one hand up to cup his cheek. Dan had kissed him. They'd kissed before of course, but Dan had never kissed him.

Dan had no desire to move away, just swaying to the music and moving his lips slowly and lazily. He only pulled back when Phil did, because Martyn had catcalled them.

Phil’s lips were swollen and pink, his cheeks dusted with a blush as he looked over at Martyn. He flipped him off and gently held Dan tighter. Deciding to roll with the… development, and think later. This was all he wanted after all.

Dan smiled and laughed softly, one finger gently finding Phil’s chin and turning his head back to catch his gaze. “Ignore him and kiss me again.”

Phil’s heart fluttered and he slid his fingers under Dan's chin, tilting his head up and kissing him again. His arms curled around his waist when Dan kissed him back so sweetly and he pulled him in, leaning into the kiss with more confidence.

Phil could tell in that moment that Dan was happy, and that made his stomach jump. Surely it was a good sign, that Dan was happy? Not fake happy but genuinely happy.

When they pulled away Phil rested their foreheads together, saying nothing but letting their lips brush on occasion.

Dan couldn’t keep the smile off his face, letting out a soft sigh.

“I love you.”

Phil's heart nearly stopped right then in the middle of the dance floor, but there was no hesitation in his voice when he replied, "I love you too."

Dan gave him a huge smile, “Thank god.”

Phil smiled and softly brushed his thumb over that beautiful smile. "As if I hadn't made it obvious enough."

Dan blushed deeply, god he was so happy. So happy.

Phil touched his red cheeks and smiled lovingly, cupping them both and kissing him again. Because now he felt like he could, without any of the worry that went with it.

\----

They stayed on the dance floor for a couple songs, just enjoying holding each other. By the time they separated themselves to watch Martyn and Cornelia cut the cake, eat cake then dance some more but with various different people this time, it was getting late and some members of the party had already taken their leave.

Phil had managed to slip away somewhere between Cornelia dragging Dan to dance, and his mum tearfully squeezing his cheeks and telling him what a great son was. He needed a little fresh air so he could think, and found himself walking along the little wooden pier. He didn't know how long he stood there, leaning on the wooden railing at the end over the sea and watching it rise and fall slowly.

This- with Dan- was all he wanted, what he had put his heart out on the line to show. But- what if this was just another one of those things? What if hours later Dan decided he had regrets again? He didn't think he would, this felt different, but it was still possible.

“Hey.” Dan walked up beside him, “You left me at the party surrounded by people, which is mean.” But he leaned against the railing too, shoulder brushing Phil’s.

"Hey." Phil let their shoulders brush lightly, "I just needed a little fresh air."

Dan nodded, “It was getting hot in there. When I left last Katie was making your dad dance with her and that girl has waaaay too much energy. I thought you were bad.” Phil laughed warmly, "Yeah Katie is probably the only Lester who could out-energy me."

Dan hummed, the pier had little lanterns lining it and it was the only light they had. “This was a great wedding, they seem so happy.”

"It really was. They are happy, they've found the one." He smiled, listening to the water.

Dan leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder. “They fly off on honeymoon tomorrow don’t they?” Phil rested his head on Dan's curls, "Yeah, in the afternoon. They want to have breakfast with us first."

“I’m sure they’ll be getting up late,” he sniggered.

Phil laughed, loud and happy. "Lunch then. I'm sure my parents won't mind being stuck with just us at breakfast. Probably on the beach though, for the same reasons." He jokingly covered Dan's ears.

Dan turned to him laughing, “Well… we could make our own noise.”

Phil blinked, "Oh, we could?"

Dan hummed, leaning up and kissing him again, because he wanted to. Phil kissed him back softly, holding his cheek.

Dan was smiling when he pulled away. “It’s getting pretty late, I imagine the party will be wrapping up soon.”

Phil nodded, "Probably, Martyn and Cornelia are likely already gone." He fixed a curl from where it had fallen over Dan's eyes.

“Maybe we should too.”

Phil seemed only a little surprised despite the hinting as he met his eyes. "Together?"

Dan tilted his head, “If you’re comfortable with that.”

He wanted to take him in his arms and tell him of course he was. What he did inside was take his waist softly, "You kissed me."

Dan leaned his weight against Phil’s chest. “I did.”

Phil put a hand on the small of his back and held him. "You've never kissed me before."

Dan leaned up and kissed him again. “I hadn’t.”

Phil kissed him back, moving his fingers into his hair. "You kissed me for real." His voice was barely a whisper.

Dan ran his hands into Phil’s hair, “For real.”

Phil keened softly into his touch, heart beating a million miles a minute. He pulled back just a little to meet Dan's eyes. This was real, Dan really meant it. But he didn't want to get hurt again. He watched Dan's eyes, lips brushing the brunette's.

"All or nothing, Dan."

Dan’s own eyes softened. And he let his forehead rest against Phil’s. “All.”

That was enough for Phil, he pulled him and met their lips again. This time he didn't hesitate or pull away. He just enjoyed kissing him. Dan was smiling against his lips, “Let’s get out of here?”

Phil nodded, fingers sliding together. "Let's."

Dan let Phil lead him down the pier. But couldn’t help himself from stopping and pulling Phil into a kiss, a deep, needy kiss. Because he couldn’t wait even one more moment to get a taste. 

Phil was caught off guard but adapted quickly, catching Dan's waist and kissing him back deeply.

Dan hummed, letting his lips part encouragingly and Phil wasted no time pressed his tongue between Dan's lips, deepening the needy kiss slowly and teasingly. Fingers found Phil’s hair and he pulled him closer, so there was no space between them, responding to Phil’s teasing with a soft whine.

Phil liked that a lot. Liked that with just a teasing kiss he could drag that sweet sound from him. His hands found Dan's hips, sinking into the soft fabric of his suit pants. He deepened the kiss a little more, yet still slow and carefully.

Dan pushed his hips eagerly into Phil’s hands, nodding to encourage him as he nipped at his bottom lip. Phil made a quiet sound, pulling his hips in and catching Dan's tongue in his teeth, sucking gently.

Dan moaned outright that time, fingers pulling at Phil’s hair as they stumbled a little towards the hotel. Neither really looking where they were going as they stumbled through the soft sand.

It wasn't until Phil walked into someone, that he looked up breathlessly.

"Shit, I'm so sor-"

"Philip- honey you should b more careful!"

Kathryn's voice was amused in the dim light, she must have been on her way back to the party.

Dan quickly untangled his fingers from Phil’s hair, going bright red. “Oh! Oh god I’m so sorry.”

Phil didn't let him go, he couldn't. "Mum, I'm sorry I-"

She waved her hand, "Oh my dear, I've seen you and your brother parading in and out of my home with- romantic interests, before." She giggled, clearly a little tipsy.

Phil shook his head gently, ignoring the embarrassment when he recognised she was drunk, "Do you need me to hel-"

"No no, your father is waiting for me, I should go. He looks so handsome." she said dreamily, waving them off as she headed back for the party. "You boys be safe now!" She called back.

Dan watched her go then turned back to Phil, deciding just to overlook it. “Let’s get back to our room, I'm sick of being interrupted.”

Phil picked him up in his arms quite suddenly, "Me too," he whispered and kissed him again.

Dan was giggling as Phil picked him up. “You don’t need to do that. But I love it.”

"I like carrying you, having you in my arms." He smiled, kissing randomly as he carried him through the sand.

Dan was smiling cutely, “I like being in your arms, feels like home,” he said cheesily.

Phil grinned at that, laughing warmly. "I'll always be your home, Dan." He shot back, just as cheesily. He meant it though.

Dan hopped off to climb the stairs, not trusting Phil with that part, waiting impatiently as Phil unlocked the door to their room.

Phil eventually found the key in the pocket of his jacket, hurried as Dan poked his shoulder, “Phiiil hurry up.”

He laughed and unlocked the door, pushing it open. "There we go."

Dan slid in passed him and turned, walking backwards into the room. “Come here then.”

Phil followed him in, closing the door slowly behind him and stalking forward slowly. "You look gorgeous."

Dan stopped, letting him approach. “And you look hot. I really really like that suit.”

Phil stepped up to him, straightening his collar. "This suit?"

Dan hummed, eyeing him up and down. “Yeah that suit.” He took hold of his tie and pulled him in. Phil met his lips as Dan pulled him in, kissing him deeply. "I'll wear it again for you."

Dan hummed, “God yes.”

Phil nosed at his jaw, "You look so gorgeous in a tux and a cat eye." Dan bit his lip, “Why thank you.”

"You're welcome." He smiled, capturing his lips again.

Dan kissed him hungrily, pulling him close and of course Phil kissed him back, making a soft noise and backing him slowly towards their bed.

Dan let himself be guided, stopping only when his legs hit the bed and as Phil momentarily pulled away just a little eyes scanned his face softly, looking for any signs of hesitation.

Dan smiled, “Can I see you without the suit?” He asked lowly.

Phil licked his lips slowly, no hesitation at all. "Yeah, yeah you can." He pushed Dan's chest until he sat, then took a step back and slid the jacket down his arms.

Dan watched, following every moment, leaning back on his arms as he breathed a little heavily.

Phil let his jacket fall to the floor, before moving up and slowly starting to pop the buttons of his shirt one at a time.

Dan slid his own jacket off and dropped it to the carpet in response, it was far too hot all of a sudden. Well, it had been far too hot since the pier. 

Phil finally got to the last button and watched him as he opened the fabric up to reveal his chest. He’d been shirtless in front of Dan millions of times, but this was different.

Dan licked his lips, feeling the need to gratify him, “God you’re so hot.” Phil smirked softly, "You like this?" he slid off his shirt slowly and dropped it as Dan shuffled forward, fingers sliding over his skin, “I love this.”

Phil groaned softly at the words. "It's yours."

Dan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Phil’s tummy, fingers finding his belt, deft fingers slowly make a show of undoing his buckle. He did it quickly once it was open, then the button and the zip, looking up at him. “Can’t wait to see you.”

Phil swallowed softly, fractionally nervous, "Yeah? You wanna see?" He asked lowly. Dan was too sexy, it was official.

“I do.” He began tugging his trousers down with little care for the expensive fabric.

Phil was left only in his new Calvin Klein's.

Dan’s hands slid down and around his waist then down to his thighs. “God you’re gorgeous.”

"I am not," Phil rolled his eyes, fingers threading through Dan's curls. He liked this, it was needy and heated but nothing felt [articularly rushed.

Dan looked up at him as he kissed him through his boxers. “You are.”

Phil made a soft sound, cheeks flushed and warm. "Baby."

Dan liked that sound, feeling warm again, still in his suit. “Can I?” He asked, fingers tugging at Phil’s waistband.

Phil nodded, "Yeah baby, please. Just let me-" he dropped his hands and unbuttoned Dan's shirt, sliding it off to reveal tan skin. "Fuck, okay go ahead."

Dan let him, head dropping back a little as he did, then turning his attention back to Phil. He pulled his boxers down, groaning as one hand came to grip his hard cock. “Oh god you have an amazing cock.” Phil moaned lowly at the praise, breathing shallowly. "You think so?"

Dan nodded, letting the head run over his tongue as he looked up at him with eyes sparkling mischievously. “I really do.” Then slid the tip past his lips.

"God, I love you." Phil couldn't help it, biting his lip as his eyes felt on Dan's face. How was this even real? What had he done to deserve it?

Dan hummed, working up to a pace slowly, in no rush. He let his eyes close and just enjoyed getting to do this for him. It had been a while, he had to get back into his stride. Phil had no complaints about that. His fingers found their way into Dan's hair but he didn't push him, blunt fingernails moving over his scalp and just reveling in the feeling of Dans perfect mouth. Fuck. 

Dan groaned as Phil played with his hair, it felt so nice. He looked up at him again, going deeper with each dip of his head, determined to show him how good he could be. 

Phil held his gaze, blown blue eyes meeting warm hazel. He moaned lowly every time Dan inched a little deeper. "God you're so good, how do I even deserve you?"

Dan pulled up, he would do that again soon, as soon as Phil would let him, but right now he wanted more, needed more. He stood, kissing him hard. Phil kissed him back with equal vigor, lips moving eagerly with Dan's as his hands found the front of his suit pants, cupping him through the expensive fabric. He was hard, which made Phil grunt softly.

Dan whined against his lips. “Phil...”

"My baby," he whispered, swallowing his soft whines with more kisses. His fingers worked on opening his trousers, one hand finally slipping inside and freeing his cock, stroking it loosely.

Dan groaned, hips pressing into his hand. “I want you.”

"I want you too." He kissed down his neck, lips leaving a litter of small purple claims in his wake. "Take these off for me, yeah?"

Dan nodded, stepping back but he was blushing a little. He’d never actually been naked in front of Phil sober before and it gave him pause. Of course Phil caught on right away, and caught his wrists, swiping his thumbs gently over them. He said nothing more, instead, kneeling on the soft carpet and working his trousers down a little a time, pressing gentle kisses and small touches to every inch of appearing skin. "So so beautiful," he whispered.

Dan blushed deeply, just watching him, letting it happen.

Phil slid them off and traced his way back upward, showering his soft tummy and wide hips with kisses as he removed the brunette's boxers. He wanted Dan to know how loved he was, he didn't need to be insecure here.

Dan’s breath was uneven, “Phil...god come up here and kiss me.”

He obliged, standing and kissing him deeply. Dan pulled him in impossibly closer, backing to the bed again and pulling him with him down to the soft sheets.

Phil leaned over him, never breaking the kiss and he rocked down into him just a little. He couldn't help it, he hadn't felt Dan's skin on his for years.

Dan groaned as they pressed together, it felt so good, especially because this was Phil. He let Phil gently pushed one of his legs up, letting him roll their hips together easily. And god it felt so good, an unhurried rhythm of sloppy kisses and grabby hands.

Dan didn’t feel the need to hurry things along, giggling a little when he feet got tangled in the covers. Phil chucked, gently untangling his foot and panting as he tickled it gently.

Dan laughed louder, “No! Phiiil no tickling,” Dan was grinning, pulling him up to kiss him again now they were free of the sheets.

Phil kissed him gladly, pushing the soft sheet's so there was nothing between then . Dan smiled against his lips, a hand cupping his chin. “Top draw on my side.”

Phil's lips found his neck as he reached over, reluctant to let him go, and fumbled in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.

Dan let out a low moan as Phil sucked at his neck, one hand tightening on Phil’s arm, “Oh fuck-“

Phil likes that sound, so he sucked harder. He bright his lips up to Dan's ear, "Can I open you up gorgeous?"

Dan shivered, he had always wanted it to happen this way the first time and it made his heart ache with happiness. “Yes, Just be gentle.” He said nodding encouragingly.

Phil smiled and paused to tilt Dan's head back and kissed him slowly. "I promise."

Dan smiled, “I trust you.”

Phil leaned their foreheads together. "You always can."

“I always have.”

Phil kissed him again before he sat back on his thighs and popped the bottle’s cap, covering his fingers. Dan watched, cheeks a little pink as he let his legs fall open for him.

Phil pecked his cheek finally settling back with his legs between legs. He bit his lip, trailing his fingers over Dan's thigh. "You look so good."

Dan shuddered under the touch, biting his lip. There was a burning question in his mind he had to ask. “Phil?”

Phil looked up, stopping. "Yeah Dan?"

“Do you… remember that night?” He wasn’t more descriptive than that, Phil would know what he meant. "I remember." He nodded, leaning his head on Dan's knee and looking up. 

Dan’s hand came up to cup Phil’s cheek, “How much of it do you actually remember.”

Phil leaned his cheek into Dan's palm gently, kissing it. "All of it."

Dan looked a little surprised, but then nodded. “Can you do me a favour?” He asked softly.

"Anything."

“Pretend that this is the first time this is happening?” It was stupid, but in that moment it was important.

Phil’s heart softened as he understood, and he leaned up and kissed him slowly. “This is our first.

Dan pulled him in and squeezed him, kissing him with all he had.

Phil kissed him back passionately, holding the back of his head and his hip. "I love you."

“I love you too.”

Phil smiled brightly, nudging his cheek with his nose. His chest was warm and happy, he never wanted it to go away. Dan squeezed him again then let him go, letting his legs fall open properly this time.

Phil shuffled back and kissed his thigh, coating his fingers again but pausing. He looked up at Dan between his lashes, "You're sure- right?" His voice was quiet and soft. What if he wasn't good?

Dan nodded, eyes watching the shape of Phil in the dim room, heart racing. “I’m sure, so so sure.”

Phil nodded, tracing his rim softly with the pad of his finger before pushing in just a little to let him get accustomed.

Dan shuddered, letting his fingers curl into the sheets with a soft sigh.

Phil pressed little kisses to his tummy as he let the finger sink the rest of the way, teasingly avoiding Dan's cock. God was so tight, it made his cock ache between his legs.

Dan bit his lip, it wasn’t uncomfortable and he was fairly familiar with the feeling but he was still shaking lightly. In the best way, it was extremely intense. 

Phil looked up and smiled lopsidedly as he began to stretch him. A small part of him still couldn't believe this was happening. Phil held his gaze, whispering sweet praises and checking he was okay. He was always slightly insecure about his abilities, with anyone not just Dan, but he especially wanted Dan to enjoy it.

Dan could tell Phil was hesitant, and wasn’t really sure how to assure him he was doing fine, “You can add another baby,” he encouraged gently.

"Okay." Phil kissed his knee and added another, dropping his gaze between them and moving his wrist a little faster. He scissored his fingers slowly, changing the angle up a bit to go deeper.

Dan let his head drop back and figured the best way to prove to Phil he was doing good was to enjoy it. Vocally. He let the first soft noise past his lips when Phil’s fingers grazed his prostate. “Hmm there.”

Phil focused his attention there, working to move both long fingers just right to hopefully find-

Dan’s fingers gripped the sheets and he gasped, “Fuck Phil.”

Phil looked up, "Right there beautiful?" He whispered, gently adding a third to the mix and working them a little harder.

Dan nodded, “Yeah, yeah.” He whined a little at the stretch but he was horny enough at this point that it didn’t really hurt. Or Dan didn’t mind the sting too much anyway.

Phil shuffled up enough to reach his neck and kissed it enthusiastically, he knew he was weak there. "Just a couple more minutes Bear, I don't want to hurt you." He said lowly, twisting his fingers.

One of Dan’s hands found Phil’s hair and buried in it, groaning. “Don’t need much more, god I want you.”

Phil moaned softly into his neck, sliding his fingers out. "Let me take you?" Dan pulled him up to kiss him, “Yes, god yes take me.”

Phil kissed him hotly and grabbing the bottle. He spread some of the cold gel over his cock and fisted it loosely with a moan of Dan's name. Dan shuddered under him, hands splaying over his back, blunt nails digging in. “I’m ready, I want you.”

Phil nodded and lined himself up, guiding the head of his cock past Dan's hole. "Oh god." Dan was still so fucking tight.

Dan’s fingers tightened even more on his back and he took a long, sharp breath. Phil paused and relished the way Dan's fingers sunk into his skin, "Okay?"

Dan was nodding, “So Okay.”

Phil kissed his bruised neck softly and pulled back, then slid in a little deeper. He was slow building up, pulling out almost all the way before each time pressing deeper. He was teasing, and he knew it. But he was also making sure it was easy on Dan. Judging by the state he was already in, he was doing great.

Dan was a mess by the time Phil was only halfway. “Oh my god- Phil please just-“

Phil caught on and grabbed Dan's hip, snapping his hips forward until his hips pushed into his. "Holy shit- your ass," he moaned deeply, unable to help it.

Dan let out a long, loud moan as Phil finally filled him. “Oh- don’t stop fuck.”

"Are you sure?" Phil couldn't help but feel proud of himself for that, his insecurities fading a little.

“Phil so help me god if you don’t fucking move!”

Phil didn't need further instruction. He pulled Dan's legs up over his shoulders and started to fuck him with earnest. He was going to make him feel so good he couldn't possibly change his mind.

Dan dropped his head back into the sheets, jaw going slack. “Yes, yes, oh my god yes.”

Phil moaned and dropped his head back, snapping his hips. It was incredible, Dan was so tight but so eager, his body almost pulling Phil in.

Dan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as their bodies would allow, he just really needed him there. Their breaths intermingling when his let Phil’s forehead rest against his. Phil was panted heavily, their bodies pressed tight. He leaned back on his thighs and pulled Dan up into his arms, this way he was able to have Dan tightly in his arms, and fuck up into him.

Dan’s body sank deep onto him with the new angle and Dan groaned into his shoulder, gripping him tightly and beginning to rock his own hips in time with Phil.

"I love you, fuck you feels perfect on my cock." Phil's voice was low and silky, his hands gripping Dan's ass.

Dan moaned, hooded eyes finding Phil’s. “Fuck, I love you too.”

Phil held his gaze, looking almost a little vulnerable in the moment. "Tell me again. Please." His hips never faltered though.

Dan leaned his forehead against Phil’s, flushed. “I love you.”

Phil smiled warmly, "I love you too." He found one of Dan's hands and link their fingers, the other curled around his cock and started stroking him. "So much."

Dan bit his lip to bite back the low whimper as Phil finally touched him. “Oh god Phil.”

"Yes baby?" Phil purred softly, twisting his fist and softly thumbing his slit. Dan panted into his collarbone, “I’m close, I’m close.”

Phil nodded, he could feel himself also getting there, alarmingly fast. His stomach tight and his balls drawn up close to his body. "Me too, fuck, come for me beautiful?" He said softly, massaging the sensitive tip of his cock.

Dan’s fingers dug into Phil’s shoulders hard and he let a long, loud moan past his lips as his body stiffened and he came into Phil’s hand, shuddering lightly.

Phil moaned and kissed him heatedly, he worked him through it. "Shit- will I pull out, I'm gonna come."

Dan was slumped bonelessly against his chest now, eyes heavy he didn’t really seem to register what he said, still soaked in his own pleasure.

Phil didn't really have a choice, his body only registering the need to come and the warm weight of the man he loved on his chest. He came, spilling hotly into him.

Dan jumped a little at the feeling but he just let out a soft whimper at the sensitivity. Fuck. He looked up at him, cheeks pink and panting quietly.

They both remained perfectly still for a moment.

Eventually, Phil pulled out, but kept Dan pressed to his chest, needing to be close to him. He met his eyes, "That was-"

“Long overdue.” Dan finished for him into his skin.

Phil chuckled and eased them both back onto the bed, "I've wanted you for so long," he admitted tiredly, letting his guard down.

Dan curled into him, “10 years,” he said softly.

"10 years." He leaned his head on Dan's hair, taking his hand. "Thank you.”

Dan leaned up to kiss him sleepily. “No. Thank you for waiting for me.”

"You were worth the wait, Dan."

Dan cupped his cheek and just looked at him, because he could. “I’m not scared anymore.”

Phil looked down at him, "You're not?"

“No.”

Phil lifted a hand and gently touched his cheek, looking into his eyes. "I'm all in.”

“All in Phil, I promise.”

Phil kissed him softly, “It's you and me.”

Dan smiled against his lips. “Let’s still keep it low key though. Not deny it to the fans just don’t film in bed together or kissing or anything like that. That’s for us they don’t need to see it.”

Phil smiled, nodding. "I won't say anything, I'll be carefully I promise." He linked their fingers, "I waited too long to lose you over something like that."

Dan smiled and squeezed his hand, then shifted a little. “Need a shower.”

Phil pulled him close, "Share with me? Then we should sleep."

Dan nodded, “Hmm okay. Just showering though, neither of us are that young anymore.”

Phil laughed and shook his head, "I'm not a sex pest, don't worry. If you want to shower alone that's fine you know, I can go next."

Dan giggled then shook his head, “No I want to shower with you.” He let himself flop back onto the bed, legs still wrapped around Phil’s waist.

Phil laughed and watched him, shaking his head and poking his belly. "Can you be bothered showering at all?"

Dan swatted at his hand playfully, “No but I have to.”

"Let me just clean you off? Then we'll having a bath in the morning before breakfast?" He offered, leaning over him and kissing him sweetly.

Dan accepted the kiss but just laughed a little. “Phil… you came in my ass I can’t just not shower or it’ll be awful.”

Phil rolled his eyes, "I offered to pull out." He laughed and got up, offering Dan his hand. "I'll pick up condoms for next time if you want?"

Dan took his hand and winced a little as he stood, a pain in his spine. Worth it. “It was hot, but probably yeah.”

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly, rubbing his lower back. "I wasn't expecting it so I obviously didn't bring any."

Dan rolled his eyes, “Oh shush.”

"I'm serious." Phil laughed and lead him through and fiddled with the shower.

Dan followed, “As I said it was hot, I’ve never actually...let anyone do that so before and it felt good. Just messy you know? So maybe just reserve it for occasions.”

"You- haven't? Why did you let me?" He asked curiously, "Yeah, of course. Whatever suits you babe."

Dan shrugged, “Was too fuzzy to move.”

"Sorry, remind me to grab some condoms next time we’re out."

Dan hummed, “We can go to the market tomorrow.” He tested the heat of the water.

Phil chuckled, "That soon, you're eager." He teased, "But yeah we should, and we can explore the market a little too."

Dan stepped under the water, smiling back at him. “Hell yeah i’m eager, we have ten years to make up for.”

Phil was a little surprised, he didn't think it would have been good enough to make him eager. "That's a lot of sex." He teased, following him in.

Dan dropped his arms around Phil’s waist, pulling him in, “It is, think you’re up to the challenge?” He purred.

Phil let himself be pulled in, he liked that Dan was a little taller and liked to pull at him. "You're a challenge I'm always up for," he purred right back.

Dan smiled widely then kissed him, it was a little damp but he didn't care.

They cleaned up a little slower then intended, stopping every few minutes to kiss or splash water. By the time Dan shut the water off they were ready for bed and it was very very late.

Phil stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the wall before scooping Dan into his arms with it. "Bed time."

Dan laughed, it seemed Phil really was fond of picking him up. He cuddled the towel, drying off before Phil dumped him on the bed. “Okie.” He dropped the towel to the floor and climbed under the sheets.

Phil followed suit, spooning him from behind. "Goodnight."

“Night Phil.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wants to make their first official date special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Obviously, Dan and Phil are real people and we don't own them, nor claim to represent their views.

Phil slept much longer than he had planned that night. When he woke up he was in his own side of the bed, naked. He blinked his eyes open, only to be confronted with the bright sunlight, so he closed them again, making a soft noises of protest into his pillow, and turning over to pressed his nose softly into Dan's- hip?

He opened his eyes and looked up, finding Dan sitting up against the headboard, already awake. His heart was stopped with a flashback, oh- no, not again. No no no.

Dan glanced down, smiling and brushing a strand of hair from Phil’s eyes. “Good morning. ”Phil looked up tentatively, leaning into the touch and trying to keep the fear off his face, "Good morning."

Dan leaned down and kissed his nose, “I can hear you overthinking again.”

"I'm not." He was.

“You are.”

"The last time I saw you like this-"

Dan’s eyes softened and he shuffled until he was laying down again. “I was just a bit warm.” Phil looked at him with a soft expression, "Me too, can you open the balcony door?"

Dan hummed, “Yeah I’ll open it now you’re up.” He slipped out of bed wincing as he padded to the door and opened it, still completely naked.

Phil watched him, eyes trailing over his skin slowly. Dan turned to come back and caught his eyes, walking back to the bed and climbing back on. “You okay there?” 

Phil smiled, "Just admiring my sexy boyfriend." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

Dan hummed, climbing over him, “Well I want to admire mine too.” He peeled the sheets off Phil, eyes trailing down him then looking up at Phil in amusement when he found him half hard. Phil just shrugged, "Guess I'm not that old yet." He said playfully.

Dan snorted, “Oh shut up.” He climbed over him, kissing his jaw. “My ass hurts,” he mumbled.

Phil laid his head back and enjoyed the kisses, "I would say I'm sorry, but that was the best shag I've ever had, so I'm really not." He teased, but did softly massage bottom of Dan's back. "Plus my ass doesn't hurt."

Dan smirked, “Maybe we could change tha-.” There was a knock on the door and Dan hurriedly pulled the covers up over them. Phil looked eager, and clearly so was his crotch. But he hid quickly nonetheless, "Come in." The exasperation was pretty clear in his tone.

Dan didn't bother moving from where he was draped across Phil’s chest, but flushed a little when Nigel popped his head around the door. “Morning boys, was just wondering if you’d be joining us for lunch?” Phil wanted to say no but couldn't bring himself to, he peaked around Dan and smiled. "Yeah, we'll be out in a little while dad."

“Good good, haven’t heard from the married couple yet but I’m sure they’ll join us soon.” He waved as he shut the door and Dan glanced down at him. “Another time then.”

Phil pouted and leaned up to kiss him, "I'm gonna hold you to that." He pressed their hips together, "We have 10 minutes if you wanna..."

Dan groaned a little, “As tempting as that sounds I think I’m going to make you wait.” He winked, climbing out of bed and wincing as he stood. Phil leaned up on his elbows, "You're such a tease. It's a very big turn on." He winked, chuckling at his slightly stilted walk.

Dan picked up some boxers and through some at Phil. “So are you.” He slid them on, then his black ‘male romper’ because it was hot today. Phil stood up and pulled them on, stretching and grabbing his black shorts. "Damn, hello." He wolf whistled at him.

Dan gave him a little spin, “Yeah?”

"Yeah, a lot of yeah." He grinned and pecked his lips. "Know what would look really good with that?" He slipped on a yellow v neck. Dan tilted his head, helping Phil adjust his shirt, “What?”

"Little bit of that nude lipstick your brought, sets off your eyes." Phil smiled, letting him fix the buttons while he made sure Dan's earrings were facing the right way.

Dan hummed, “True, I’ll put some on later then.”

"Good," he smiled and popped in his contacts.

\----

By the time they'd washed up and headed downstairs, Phil's parents were chatting happily at the dining table that had been moved onto the back porch to enjoy the sun. "Hey guys."

“Good morning boys! You two slept in late.” Dan was limping ever so slightly, and Kath noticed, “Oh honey did you hurt your leg?” Phil spluttered around the coffee the coffee had just sipped and held his chest as he coughed.

Dan sat and did his best to not show any pain, “Oh! Um yeah.” He shot a look at Phil and pat his back.

She didn’t make any comment about the rather obvious line on purple bruises on Dan’s neck disappearing under the romper. 

Phil got his breath back and smiled a little, trying not to look both amused and mortified at once. "It was my fault." He said, once he had recovered. "I tripped carrying him up the stairs." Nigel snorted and Kath tutted, “Philip!”

"In my defence I had been drink-"

His mum whacked him with Nigel's paper lightly, "You should be more careful of that sweet boy!"

Dan blushed deeply. Nigel took his paper back, “Oh I’m sure he didn’t mean it Kath.” Phil rubbed his head but he was laughing, "I didn't!"

Kath pat Dan's hand, "Oh I'm sure he didn't too honey, but still." She smiled, "What have you boys got planned for today then?"

Dan decided to just quickly move conversation on, “We were going to head down to the market.”

"Yeah, we wanted to explore a little bit, and then I was thinking I might take Dan on a picnic." 

Dan smiled at him. “Oh that sounds lovely.”

“Sounds gross.” Martyn’s voice sounded from behind them. He and Cornelia has finally made it down for breakfast it seemed.

Phil took Dan's hand and slipped the fingers together comfortably. "It's not gross it's cute," he looked over Dan's shoulder at then. "And you full on ugly cried at least four times last night because Corndog looked so pretty so you're gross."

Martyn had an arm over her shoulder. “It’s my wedding I’m allowed to cry.” They took the remaining seats at the table.

Phil smiled, "I'll give you that one. It really was an amazing wedding, you two looked so happy." He grinned.

Cornelia blushed prettily, "Thanks Phil, and thanks for all of your work on it guys, it was everything that we wanted."

Kath smiled, “I’m just glad it went so perfectly!”

"And the videographer got it all on film for you so you'll always have that." He smiled as their food arrived.

“Along with a ton of photos.” Dan added, they all tucked into breakfast.

Martyn butted in, “Hey Dan what wild animal attacked your neck last night?” He said in amusement. Dan shot him a glare. Phil rolled his eyes and looked to his mum, “Tell him to stop bullying me!” 

“Honestly dear you should have been a tad more subtle. Unless he got them… falling down the stairs?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Dan’s face was bright red and Phil decided he had lost this round and it was best just to change the subject.

\----

They chatted a little on and off over breakfast. Afterwards they saw the happy couple off as they headed on their honeymoon. Phil hugged Cornelia tight and made her promise to call him if they needed anything, and while the redhead had cornered Dan in a crushing hug he hugged Martyn. "My speech worked," he said quietly.

Martyn grinned, “Oh I know, if the marks and Dan’s limp wasn’t enough of a tell then the noises coming from your room at an ungodly hour last night were.” Phil snorted and didn't even have the decency to look sheepish, he was too happy. "It was incredible, and he said he loved me and actually meant it."

Martyn just smiled, “I’m so glad.”

"Thank you!" He smiled brightly, "Now go have a fantastic honeymoon okay?"

“Oh I will.” Cornelia joined him after finishing her goodbyes with everyone else, “We best head, don’t want to miss the flight.” She linked her arm through his. Dan came back to Phil’s side, waving. “Have a safe trip.”

"Bye guys!" Phil waved them off then sighed happily. "To the market?"

Dan hummed, Kath and Nigel disappearing off to see to other relatives and friends departures. “Yeah.” Phil took his hand and led him along the little cobbled path that led into the mall village. "So... how are you feeling?"

“Good, really good. Also the ache is fading.”

"Good, I am actually sorry about that by the way."

Dan chuckled, “Don't be, I kind of like it.”

"Yeah? Feels good?"

Dan sent him a cheeky look, “It does. So where first?”

"I guess you can show me later." He was wearing the shorts Dan said made his ass look good. "Start at the stalls by the town and work down to the beach?"

Dan trailed his eyes down him and grinned, “I will. Yeah, maybe we end with dinner on the beach, oh! A picnic.”

Phil was grinning excitedly, "We can get food and blankets and stuff at the market." Dan found his excitement adorable. “Okay let’s do it then.”

Phil nodded and lead him into the market, looking around. It was really adorable. He put a little boomerang of it on his Instagram story: "Cute stalls in the Bahamas".

Dan smiled, “We should film tomorrow.”

"Yeah, I'll charge up the camera tonight." He took Dan's hand.

Dan curled their fingers together, he pouted a little. “Does that mean I can’t kiss you as much tomorrow?” Phil squeezed his hand, "Only if you don't want the fans to know." He pouted back, kissing him because he could.

Dan hummed against his lips, “I don’t, this is just for us.”

"Then we'll kiss off camera, because that's for us. But we won't deny us, or hide it. We just won't show the intimate parts," he smiled and pulled him in to his side.

Dan went easily, “Okay, yeah.”

Phil happily walked with him through the small lane of stalls. There was a lot of variation in the types of stalls they saw, some selling snacks, others selling soaps, jewellery, clothes- and everything in between. He had managed to pick up a cute blue blanket they could use for their picnic, and a wicker basket to carry the food.

Phil hummed, "You wanna find us some nice wine or something, I'm gonna pop into this little shop for something." Dan shrugged, “Sure, how about I grab food and put the camera on charge and meet you at the beach? In like half an hour?”

"Yeah, sounds good babe. Gimme a kiss first though," he smiled and kissed him.

Dan chuckled into his lips then pulled away. “See you in a minute.” And he headed off towards the hotel.

Phil headed off into the small chemist, looking down the shelves. He grabbed another bottle of lube, and a box of condoms and threw them in the basket. He also picked up a few candles from the drugstore and a lighter, taking them to the till and paying happily. On his way out he stopped at a little stall close to the beach and grabbed some cosy pillows, then from another an expensive bottle of wine and two glasses.

By the time he was donem,Dan was waiting for him by the beach near the hotel, a basket full of food ranging from various fruits and soft bread to dry meats. “Wow! That’s a lot of stuff.”

"I know, but it's all necessary trust me!" Phil grinned, finding them a nice little private spot under a swaying palm tree, very sheltered from the rest of the already empty beach. "Okay, you start on the food, I'll set up down here."

Dan nodded and began to lay out their dinner on a picnic blanket as Phil laid out the soft pillows then pulled the candles from the bags, starting to dot a few around and light them.

Dan smiled as he watched him, “That’s adorable Phil.”

"Thanks babe! I thought it would look cute for us, a proper little date." He smiled and set the bag aside, sitting down. Dan curled up next to him. “It’s perfect.”

"Like you." Phil smiled and kissed his head, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Dan blushed, “Come on, I'm hungry, let's eat.”

"Me too!" He grinned and pulled the food closer, happily watching the waves as they tucked into the food and the fancy wine.

“Are you happy with how the wedding went then?” Dan asked.

"Yeah, I'm so happy with it. Everything worked out so perfectly and I really think we gave them a day they'll never forget." 

“You did such an amazing job, really.”

"You think? I know I'm not a party planner or anything but I just knew what they're style would be. I wanted their wedding to be perfect."

“Well, it was so well done Phil.” He kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without your help."

Dan smiled, “So, we have what three more days here?”

"Yeah, then back to reality." He pouted.

Dan smiled, “Yeah, but we can make the moon room our bedroom."

Phil smiled up at him as they lay lazily on the blanket, Dan's arms around his shoulders and his head on Dan's collar. "I'd like that, the moon room always was my favourite."

Dan smiled warmly, “Yeah, it would be nice to share it with you.”

"Well fair warning, I'm a cuddler." He teased.

Dan giggled, “Oh perfect.”

"Oh please, I bet you love being cuddled."

Dan was smiling widely, “Ah you caught me.”

Phil smiled and hummed, happily leaning into his side. "You're such a dork, I love you."

“I love you too.”

\----

They relaxed in the sun until it started to go down, watching the sunset over the ocean. “I’ll miss these.” Phil hummed his agreement, the waves rising and crashing gently in a nice dark orange glow. "Me too. We should come back one day."

Dan smiled, “Yeah, we should.”

Phil smiled, "One day."

As the last of the sun dipped below the horizon Dan slipped out from Phil’s embrace. “How about a swim?” He pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Phil nodded sitting up, "Yeah good idea, I bet the water is lovely." He unbuttoned his flannel shirt and slid it off, standing up.

Dan waded into the ocean up to his shin. His eyes sparkled as he turned around, and shuffled out of his trunks, kicking them back to the beach with a giggle.

Phil laughed and watched him, shaking his head. He caught them and tossed them on the blanket before stepping out of his own trunks and heading into the water.

Dan stopped when the water was at his thigh and just watched him approach, admiring him in the moonlight.

Phil saw him watching in the dim light and he flushed a pretty pink. He knew he wasn't as good looking as Dan, and the attention made him flush.

Dan touched his cheek as he came in close. “Moonlight suits you.”

Phil blushed, "It suits you more, you're gorgeous."

Dan pulled him in for a kiss, then smirked. “I’m going to suck your cock in the ocean, then take you back to the beach and fuck you.”

Phil squeaked, he hadn't been expecting that but he definitely wasn't complaining as he kissed him back, his hands gently braced on Dan's surprisingly toned arms. "Really?" He tried to hide the need from his voice.

Dan nodded, “Try not to slip.” He said lightly, as he let his knees hit the soft sand, the water lapping at his chest. Phil nodded, "I won't." He said lowly, biting his lip. This was so hot.

Dan eagerly took Phil’s cock past his lips and Phil moaned Dan’s name loudly, fingers moving softly into his hair. “You look so good like that.”

Dan hummed, looking up at him and sinking down on his cock. Phil gasped, grabbing his hair. "Dan- like that." His whimpers where soft, his skin flushed. Dan hummed, beginning to bob his head as he watched him.

Phil closed his eyes after a few minutes of watching, moaning lowly and holding Dan's head gently. Dan stilled when Phil held his head, looking up.

Phil panted, licking his lips. "That feels amazing- don't stop." Dan continued his motions slowly, whining softly as Phil presses his hips forward. Phil panted, gently fucking his mouth with small, needy sounds. "M'getting close."

Dan moaned softly but shook his head no, which left Phil whimpering, "R-really? I'll try." He bit his lip and held the back of Dan's head, moaning. Dan was so good at sucking cock.

Dan let himself enjoy this until Phil’s thighs were shaking under his palms, then slowly pulled off. Phil panted, licking his lips and watching a string of precum join Dan's lips to his cock. "Baby that was incredible."

Dan purred at the praise, "I always was good at that, and as a bonus I fucking love doing it. For now though shall we get back to the beach?"

"Well, literally suck my cock anytime," He panted, "Yeah, come one," he offered Dan his hand.

Dan took it and let Phil pull him to his feet. He was also hard by now, achingly so actually. They hurried back to shore. Phil found Dan's cock between them, stroking him eagerly. "M'are you sure?"

Dan groaned, “Are you sure?” He asked back.

"God so sure, really want you to fuck me." 

Dan bit his lip, and they laid down on the blanket, “Did you grab the things we’ll need?” He asked, pushing things out the way. Phil nodded and leaned up on his elbows, grabbing the bag eagerly. He pulled out the condoms and lube.

Dan smiled, leaning over to kiss him and taking them. “Can I open you up for me? Promise I’m very good at it,” he purred.

Phil held his cheeks with both hands and nodded, "M'please." He let his legs fall open invitingly. "Want you to."

Dan kissed him then knelt between his legs, putting some of the cool gel on his hand and warming it up. “Lay back and relax, touch yourself if it helps.” Phil kissed back and hummed, laying back. It had been a while since he had bottomed for anyone, but he wanted to get back into it.

Dan smiled, “I haven’t done this in a while.” He admitted softly. “Well the fingering part I’ve done a lot but… that was just for me.” He winked, “So I’m sorry if I’m not to good at-“ Phil cut him off with a kiss, "You're going to be so perfect." He leaned up and stroked his cheek, "if you don't wanna top with me you don't have to." He added softly.

Dan smiled then shook his head, “I want to.”

"Okay, if you're sure." He smiled affectionately, he didn't want Dan do anything he wasn't into. Dan gently eased Phil’s legs further apart and dipped his fingers between them. “Ready?”

"Yeah," he nodded shyly, biting his lip.

Dan slowly eased one finger into him, watching his face carefully. Jesus he was so tight, he was going to have to take his time making sure Phil would be okay.

Phil gave a low sound, closing his eyes. It had been a while and he knew Dan could tell, but he just needed to get used to the feeling again. He pressed his hand into his mouth to stifle any more sounds.

Dan changed his angle just a little and gently pressed in, hand going in slow rocking motions to ease into him. “Okay?” He asked when he got most of his first one in comfortably.

"Yeah, m'little tight but not too bad." He nodded, dropping his hand to loosely stroke his cock as a distraction.

Dan hummed, “You really haven’t done this in a while have you?” He asked softly, teasing his rim with his second finger as he worked the first in and out of him.

Phil moaned lowly, "Hmm nope, not since David." He looked at him with a playful smirk.

“David? Wasn’t that one of the ones at uni?” Dan paused his hand and began to ease the second on in slowly.

"Yeah, but I bumped into him again at the reunion like three years ago." He panted softly at the burn, spreading his legs a little wider and stroking himself faster.

Dan paused for just a moment at that admission. Then resumed. Once two were in he began slowly easing them in and out, whilst pressing the pads of his fingers against his walls, searching.

“Oh okay, didn’t know about that.”

"It was a one night thing, I was worried you'd think I was hoe." He laughed a little but then noticed Dan was jealous judging by how he was currently stroking his insides, "Wasn't even as good as I remember, didn't even get to cum." He pouted cutely, hoping to play on it.

Dan looked up at him, “Phil of course I wouldn’t have thought that. It’s not like I didn’t... anyway, I’m sure I can make this a much more enjoyable experience.” He was scissoring his fingers lightly now but still pressing with the pads of his fingers.

Phil moaned lowly, "I know that now babe, and you already are." He keened off the sand when Dan grazed his prostate, flushing red. Dan smirked, “There you are.” And he ignored stretching for a moment and pressed against that spot, making slow circles.

"Dan, fuck- don't stop." He whined grinding down softly into Dan's fingers while he stroked his cock. Dan slowly added his third finger whilst Phil was distracted, still working his prostate with relentless circles.

Phil was moaning Dan's name like a quiet prayer, feeling a warm heat slowly starting to curl in his belly. He hadn't even noticed Dan slipping the 3rd finger in.

Dan slowed a little as all three fingers began to ease in and out slowly, now just letting the tips of them brush his prostate with each push. “How’s that?” He asked lowly.

Phil moaned at the loss, but wiggled his hips a little to assess the feeling. He was still a little tight, but he knew if he took Dan now then the brunette would love the feeling. He decided it was worth it. "Feels good, want your cock."

Dan paused a moment, he wasn’t huge really but he was pretty sure it would still burn if he tried now. “Maybe a little longer baby.” He pressed against his prostate again. “I want you so close to coming apart on my fingers before I go near you with my cock.” He purred, knowing that after edging him twice it would be much easier for Phil to cum.

Phil let out a high whine, and he covered his mouth quickly, embarrassed. Dan was edging him, and it was so fucking hot. "Please baby-"

Dan shuddered at the sound, proud to have dragged it from him and eager to make him make more. “Soon.” He purred, starting those torturous circles right against his prostate with all three fingers.

Phil bit down on his lip at the shudder that coursed through Dan, and he couldn't help be whine again when he felt three large fingers massaging his prostate again. He let his head fall back prettily and moaned stroking his cock again.

Dan just watched him, enjoying the pleasure he gave him, he leaned in, pressing kisses over his thighs, “God I can’t wait to fuck you, you’re still so tight.” He purred.

Phil whimpered, inching his legs open a little more as he kissed. "Fuck me now, I can take it." He didn't care, he just wanted Dan inside him.

Dan leaned up to kiss him, fingers shifting from the small circles to long deep strokes. “How do you want me to fuck you?” Phil kissed him back, though it was sloppy and needy. He imagined this must be how Dan looked when Phil fucked him. "On m'knees, but I wanna be facing you when you come." He panted. a little demanding.

Dan groaned softly, “Alright baby.” His free hand was fumbling with the lube now.

Phil sat up and grabbed the condoms with shaking hands. He managed to get one out and bowed his head, taking Dan's cock into his mouth for a few teasing seconds as he fumbled with the foil packet.

Dan’s breath hitches and he groaned, his hand slipping free as he braces himself on the blanket. “Fuck.” Phil liked that sounds, pleased he could dragged it from him. He sucked eagerly for a few minutes before pulling off with a pop and quickly rolling the condom over him.

“Hands and knees baby.” Dan said, slicking the condom with lube and groaning.

Phil was quick to oblige, propping himself up on his hands facing the ocean. Dan ran his hand over his skin, "God you're gorgeous." he pressed the tip of his cock against his hole, causing Phil to moan softly under the reassuring praise. "Show me how gorgeous you find me."

Dan groaned, pressing carefully forward, fuck he was tight.

Phil dropped his had down and looked at the sand, breathing shallowly. It burned but in a good way. Dan slowed down, "You okay?" He panted softly.

Phil nodded, looking back over his shoulder. "Just need to get used to it again. Your cock feels so good."

Dan nodded and stilled, "Want me to wait?" His voice shook a little. Phil shook his head no, "Fuck me, I want to feel you baby."

Dan groaned, slowly sinking forward a little further. "Fuck Phil." He hadn't felt this in a long time and jesus he hadn't realised he'd missed it. Phil held steady, relishing the burn. He could just tell from Dan's voice and his controlled actions that he was enjoying it. "Feel okay for you?"

Dan nodded then realised he wouldn't see that. "So good baby." He let himself push forward slowly until his hips met Phil's ass.

Phil gripped the blanket in his fingers, "Fuck that feels good." Dan was holding his waist, completely still. “Yeah?”

Phil nodded, leaning up and little and looking over his shoulder to hold Dan's gaze as he ground his hips back and let small whines escape his lips until he got used to the feeling. Okay, maybe he was teasing just a little.

Dan’s hands tightened, “That’s mean.” He groaned, letting his hips rock shallowly. Phil shot him an innocent smile, "Maybe you should teach me a lesson."

Dan laughed softly, “Kinky.” He said playfully. Then slowly pulled out and pushed all the way back in, his own jaw going slack.

Phil giggled but broke off in a long moan, fucking hell that felt good. He caught Dan's eyes needily, "Don't stop.”

Dan was shaking a little because fuck that felt nice. He nodded, “No problem there.” And did it again, and again, slowly getting faster.

By the time he had built up a steady rhythm Phil was a moaning mess under his hands, gripping the blankets in both hands and pushing his ass back to meet Dan's hips.

Dan cursed quietly, “Fuck Phil.” He leaned back, one hand finding his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Phil moaned loudly, hips torn between shoving back into Dan's cock's or forward into his fist. So he did both, groaning loudly when Dan found his prostate. "Oh god, I don't know how long I can last. Your cock feels amazing."

Dan was panting into his shoulder, “I can’t either baby.” Phil whimpered, “Flip me, m’wanna see you when we come.”

Dan pulled out and flipped him, wrapping his legs around his hips and slowly sinking back into him as he lay their foreheads together.

Phil moaned and wrapped his arms around Dan's back, fingernails gently sinking into his shoulders. He looked up and met his eyes as their rhythm started back up. Dan was panting over his lips, hand working his cock as he watched him. He was close but he refused to come first again. 

Phil whined grabbing his forearm and looking up with wide eyes as Dan fucked against his prostate, "Dan I'm-" He didn't finish as he spilled heavily over Dan fingers and across his own stomach.

As Phil came undone under him, Dan finally relaxed and letting himself follow behind just moments later, thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

Phil wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him down onto the blankets with him tiredly. He tucked his head into Dan's neck, "M'love you so much, was amazing."

Dan nodded into his neck. “Love you too. How about a quick rinse in the ocean?”

Phil hummed, nodding. "Yeah, then can we head back and cuddle?" He yawned.

Dan nodded into his shoulder sleepily. “Yes please.”  
Phil waited for him to pull out and take off the condom, sitting up and wincing. "Ow- fuck."

“Are you okay?” Dan asked quickly. Phil nodded, face red. "Yeah... just my ass really hurts." He snorted.

Dan giggled, “Well now you know how I feel!” He stood and offered his hand which Phil took and giggled back, "Worth every bit. I'm sure I'll get used to it in time!"

Dan helped him to his feet then headed to the ocean. “It was good then?”

Phil nodded, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. "It was incredible! How did I not know you could top like that?" He laughed.

Dan blushed, “Good. I... thank you. I don’t do it often, but then again I didn’t have sex very often either.”

Phil smiled and pecked his cheek, "Well you don't have to with me if you don't want to, you know? I'm more than happy to top.”

Dan smiled warmly, “I’m not saying I don’t want to,” he said cheekily.

Phil smiled and kissed him as they waded into the cooling water, "Good. Because you're mine, and I'm yours."

Dan kissed back with a smile, then splashed him with water. Phil giggled and splashed him back and they ended up spending a while just floating in the sea and playfully splashing each other.

By the time they had packed up and made it back to their room to collapse into bed together, the sun had fully set and the ache in Phil's lower half had faded to a pleasant, dull ache.  
Dan curled to Phil chest with a sleepy hum. He’d decided this was his favourite place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters
> 
> Check us out on tumblr!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the boys last day in The Bahamas. Vlogging happens, Phil plans a romantic date and promises are made.

Phil sat on the edge of the short pier with his feet dangling in the water, camera in hand. Dan was showing off in the water below him diving down amongst the corals and pulling back up. "Show off." He called fondly, zooming in on him under the clear water.

Dan popped his head up, “Are you filming me?!” He asked, sounding amused.

Phil grinned behind the camera and nodded, "Yep, just showing the people that you actually do get a healthy dose of vitamin D from time to time."

Dan smirked, “Oh I get plenty of vitamin D, I don’t need sunlight.”

Phil snorted and pushed his shoulder with his foot, "Shut up, this is a PG channel. Dan giggled, “Don’t listen to him, he’s worse than me really.” Phil turned the camera on himself and gave his cutest Phil smile, "Come on your guys know me, I'm an angel. Dan climbed out of the water, snorting, “Whatever you say Philly.” Phil laughed and passed the camera over, getting up. "Shush, what should we do now?" He looked around, "There's snorkelling, boats, even some jet skis!"

“Ooh let's go snorkelling! We have a waterproof camera.”

"Ooh yeah! Come on then," he grinned and took Dan's spare hand off camera, leading him over as Dan filmed the island, making comments about various things as they went.

Phil smiled and watched him, happy to let him give the fans a tour as he headed over to sort their equipment. He felt a little shy being on camera in just his trunks, but Dan assures him he looked good.

“Come on Phil you look great.” Dan pouted as his boyfriend hid.

Phil laughed shyly and held his hands over his stomach, "Easy for you to say Mr male model over there!"

Dan lowered the camera a little, “Phil.... I mean it, really.”

Phil rubbed his neck cutely and lowered his arms, "Okay.” Dan smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly. “They’ll go crazy about this.” He teased Phil kissed him back softly, "They really will baby.” Dan grinned, “Okay, so ready?”

"Ready, time to see some cute fish." He grinned and helped him get his snorkel on.

“And probably get stung by some jellyfish!” He did an exaggerated thumbs up. Phil snorted, "And knowing me, probably drown!" He grinned over exaggeratedly.

Dan sniggered, “You won’t catch me giving you mouth to mouth.”

"Wow, rude. So you'll just let me die?" He laughed happily. Dan shrugged, "I'd finally get some peace and quiet!"

Phil faked cried, "Wow, guys this is over. Bye!" He pretending to storm away.

Dan shrugged into the camera, “Such a drama queen honestly.”

Phil laughed and slid on his snorkel, "Come on dumbass, let's see the fish."

Dan followed, setting the camera down to get all the kit on and listen to instructions from the dive instructor. Phil listened too, asking questions now and then to be sure. They could time lapse this in editing anyway.

\----

Before long Dan was strapping the GoPro to Phil’s head. “Hold still!”

"I am holding still." He laughed, and jokingly shook his head. Dan pouted, “There! Finally. You’re head is shaped weird.” "My head is shaped weird?" He snorted, "That's a very strange insult."

Dan stuck his tongue out and they were interrupted by the dive instructor, a bored looking woman who was maybe 25. “If you two are done flirting...” Phil rolled his eyes and took Dan's hand. "Let's go."

Dan chuckled, “We were holding everyone up Phil.”

She led the small group into the water. "They're on holiday, what's the big rush?" He laughed, looking around is feet into the clear water as the waded further in.

Dan chuckled, he supposed. The water was very warm. “Is the camera on?”

"Yeah! Hopefully we see some fish because this will be a boring vlog otherwise." He laughed.

Dan snorted, "I mean we should right?"

"Yeah, just don't get stung by anything because I'm not peeing on anyone." He stuck out his tongue as he ducked under.

Dan splashed water at him but it was too late. Instead he dived down after him.

Phil grinned at him and swam around carefully looking at the small fish. It was kind of beautiful, actually. Dan swam up behind him, giving the camera a thumbs up and pointed at all the little fish. Phil smiled and turned enough to get him in focus as he swam alongside some cute yellow fish. They swam around together for a while, swapping between playfully shoving and splashing at each other and just floating along admiring the sea life on the waterbed.

Later, as they floated on the surface Dan grinned at him, “It’s so gorgeous here.” Phil smiled as he looked at him fondly, clearly watching him not the view. "It is."

Dan flushed, “You’re cheesy.” He loved it.

Phil grinned and pulled him in, "And you love it."

Dan kissed him happily, “I do.”

Phil smiled happily, kissing him back. When he pulled away he was smiling adoringly. "I'll edit that out."

Dan looked up at the camera, “Yeah I think that’s best. They couldn’t handle it.” Phil smiled and chuckled, "They'd combust." Dan giggled, “Would be pretty funny.” Phil chuckled and took the camera off, turning it on them both cutely, "That's because you love chaos." Dan sniggered, “Oh I do.” Phil kissed his head, "I love a dork, this is what my life has come too." He teased.

Dan stuck his tongue out at him playfully, “Come on, let's get back to shore I’m hungry!”

"Funny you should say that, I made lunch reservations." He grinned, swimming with him back to shore. Dan gathered both their towels, wrapping Phil’s around him then wrapping himself in his own. “Oh?” Phil let him, smiling and moving Dan's curls from his eyes. "Mmm. Follow me," he offered his hand. Dan took it and followed him back up off the jetty.

Phil led him along the sand and back to the large pier, helping him up. They walked down the long, warm wood and stopped at a private boat.

Dan raised a brow, they were dry now, but still dressed in swimming shorts and a t-shirt. “What’s this?” "I got us a boat." Phil smiled like it was nothing, "You can hire them out, so I did. Thought we could have a late lunch on the ocean and sail around the island."

Dan’s eyes widened, “Wait- really?!”

Phil grinned, that was the look he had been hoping for. "Yeah babe! Had to do something special for our last day." Dan gave him a crushing hug. “Phil! This is awesome!” Phil hugged him back happily, squeezing him. "Anything for you! Now, let's hop in and get out on the water, shall we?" Dan nodded excitedly, hopping onboard. “Wait who's driving it?” Phil hummed, pointing through the little compartment. "Driver." He grinned, "I got all the food made to order and brought on board, so hopefully you like my choices."

Dan hurried with him into the cabin to look, eyes excited, “Phil this is awesome!”

"I thought you'd like it!" He grinned, videoing him as he explored.

"All the food is perfect! How long do we have the boat for?”

"The rest of the night."

“The whole night?”

"Yeah! So we don't have to rush, we can eat and relax and explore." He smiled happily as he took a seat on one of the benches.

"Oh my god you're amazing." He surged forward and kissed him.

"My pleasure baby." Phil caught him with a soft 'ooph', kissing him back.

Dan giggled against his lips, "I love you."

Phil chuckled back, "I love you too gorgeous."

The driver came out from his compartments a few minutes later, smiling warmly. "Good afternoon gentlemen. Welcome aboard, I'm Andrew I'll be your captain this evening. As soon as you're ready, we can set off."

Dan shook his hand but couldn’t get the stupid grin off his face. He glanced at Phil, “Is there anything else we need?”Phil shook his hand too, "Nope, we're good to go whenever. Anything we need I've brought on board." He gently squeezed Dan's waist.

Dan grinned, looking back at the captain. “Then I guess we’re good to go!” The captain grinned at them, "Alright then, just sit back and relax gentleman, and I'll take us off. Your husband has picked out a wonderful little spot for you two to dine, so please, relax and enjoy the view." He said cheerily, before heading back.

Dan flushed, “Oh we’re not-.” But the Captain was gone.

Phil kissed his temple, "Sorry love, he must have just assumed. I can correct him when he's back."

Dan smiled a little then shrugged, “Don’t bother, it doesn’t matter.” Phil rubbed his side, "Okay babe." He sighed happily as they pulled out of the bay, and headed into the water.

“So where are we eating?”

“There's this little spot out between two small islands in the ocean, I thought we could bring the food out here and eat while the sun sets?"

“That sounds amazing.”

Phil smiled and played with his hair, "Perfect."

\----

Phil took his hand across the table as they ate, watching the sunset over the ocean. Dan looked adorable, watching the ripples of the water. "How's the food?" He asked softly.

Dan smiled across at him, “Perfect. It’s been ages since I’ve had fish this fresh.” Phil nodded, "Just caught today, I had a feeling you would like it."

Dan leaned on his elbow, “When did you even plan all this?”

"Last night while you were sleeping," Phil smiled and leaned his chin on his palm, "I figured you could use a date to remember, so when you were sunbathing this morning I snuck off to fix it all."

Dan blushed, “How are you so perfect.”

"I'm far from," he smiled, "but I do want to see you happy, so I try extra hard."

Dan’s eyes were soft, “Well don’t worry about that you always make me happy.” Phil smiled and took his hand, "Well then, I am very happy too."

“So what’s for dessert!”

"Guess." Phil grinned and kissed his hand before getting up to clear the plates and get dessert.

Dan leaned back to think. “Hmmm fresh fruit and cream?”

Phil brought if a large bowl of fresh fruits, picked just that day. "You're really good at this game." He teased.

Dan giggled, “I know you too well.”

"You do, I'll need to be more mysterious." He chuckled and sat down, scooping some cream into a strawberry and holding it out to him.

Dan leaned forward, holding his gaze as he bit into the sweet fruit.

Phil watched him, head tilted to the side. "Tease."

Dan swallowed it, eyes sparkling. “That implies I wouldn’t follow through.”

"You wouldn't, not here." Phil swiped his thumb over the corner of lips and licked the cream from it.

Dan followed the movement, “Don’t test me.” He said playfully, popping a grape into his mouth.

Phil stole one for himself, "Later then."

Dan grinned, “Mmhmm.” He glanced up at the island in the distance. “It’s so gorgeous here.” Phil nodded his agreement, "Isn't it?" He brought bowl over to the couch and pat his lap, waiting for Dan to settle against his chest. "I'll miss it when we go."

Dan was happy to wander over and settle in his lap, “Can we come back?”

Phil nodded, resting his cheek on Dan's head. "We can, maybe for a special occasion?"

Dan hummed, “What kind?”

"A birthday or anniversary," he stroked his arm softly, "or- it could be a honeymoon?"

Dan looked back at him, cheeks pink. He was trying to make his smile small, not splitting his face. “Could be.” Phil could tell, and it eased the anxiety in his belly. "If you'd have me."

Dan smiled and curled into him a bit, picking another strawberry. “I would.”

Phil's heart felt warm, as they battled back against the boat and watched the sunset. He stole a bite of Dan's strawberry cutely, "Then it's a date."

Dan pouted, just selecting another one. “Well, not yet you have a few other things to do first.” Phil chuckled softly, playing with some loose curls. "Oh I know that." He said happily, "You've not seen all my tricks yet, Howell."

Dan giggled, “Oh I haven’t?”

"Hmm, I mean it's not like I could plan a moonlit boat trip around a secluded island or anything." He hummed.

Dan glanced up at him, “No that’s like something from a movie.”

"When the protagonists says something really cheesy about how he can't live without her, and how his life is infinitely better because she's in it." He met his eyes softly.

Dan chuckled softly, “Yeah, like in every rom-com.”

"But that just doesn't happen in real life." He hummed, kissing his cheek. "In real life the guy fumbles on his words and forgets to bring a ring-" he took his hand softly, "but it all means the same."

Dan curled their fingers together, heart beating a little fast. “And it is accepted the same.” Phil held his hand a little tighter. "And then the guy cries, and goes to get a ring as soon as he gets to shore- I mean, gets a chance."

Dan leaned in and kissed him, “And the partner gets to help choose it because it’s 2019 and they are the one who will have to wear it.” Phil was smiling, heart warm and full as he kissed him back. “And the protagonist, in this story, will let him have anything he wants.” He said softly into his lips. “Because they're going to shape their future together.” Dan smiled, kissing him again more solidly. “I love you.”

Phil kissed him back just as firmly, "I love you too, Dan."

Dan picked up another strawberry, “You know I’ve always loved you. Right?”

Phil hummed, picking up a grape. "I know. And you know I've always loved you, I wasn't subtle."

Dan smiled, “You really weren’t.”

"My feelings for you never went away because we didn't get together. I wanted you to know you always had me, in whatever way you wanted or needed me."

Dan cupped his chin and kissed him, “Thank you so much for waiting for me.”

Phil leaned into the gentle touch and kissed him back. "Thank you for being worth waiting for."

Dan smiled, “I love you.” He repeated.

"I love you too." He smiled, taking his hand and looking out at the island finally that brought them together. "And I love the Bahamas."

Dan laughed softly. “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters
> 
> Check us out on tumblr!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years have passed and the newlyweds have somewhere special in mind for their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of An Alternative Bahamas Incident, set 5 years in the future!

The smile that Phil flashed at their driver as they pulled was bright and happy and genuine.

His sleek back suit clung to every piece of his body and made him look great. Also, his cock was definitely not pressed up tight to the fabric thanks to Dan's wandering hands in the back of the taxi. He was eager to get to reception, get his key and get Dan back to that room. ASAP.

Dan climbed out after him, his own tuxedo just as perfectly tailored. He shut the door and followed Phil hurriedly up the steps. It was late in the evening, dark by now and thankfully relatively cool as a result. Still a lot hotter than England had been just a few hours earlier though.

Phil thanked the cab driver and made no move to be subtle as he dropped a hand to grab Dan's ass. Dan didn’t even jump, just pressed back into his hand cheekily. Phil smiled at the receptionist, "Hey, Howell-Lester, party of two?" She scrolled through the bookings and found his name! "Ah yes, the happy couple! Congratulations!"

“Thank you!” Dan gave her a sweet, completely innocent smile. She stood, gathering a key, “Will you be needing help with your cases?” Phil shook his head, "That's quite alright, I've got a handle everything." He flashed her a grin and for Dan he punctuated the sentence with a firm squeeze. He pulled away to grab both case and Dan took the key. "Thank you," he led the way with quick, long strides.

She waved them off, having been told they were previous guest so would likely be familiar with the hotel. Their key was for the very top floor, the honeymoon suite. And it took a while for them to get themselves and the cases up there.

"Open the door then," Phil chuckled, his husband looked good enough to eat. And he would. Dan played with the key between his fingers, teasing. “Someone’s in a rush.” He purred, slotting the key into the door and unlocking it for them.

Phil didn't even bother to hide it as he slid up behind him, leaning into him. "Well you see, I have this husband who looks delectable in a suit." He purred right back. Dan pressed back into him, pushing the door open. “Oh? That’s funny so do I.” Phil pushes him inside, following with the two cases, "Has your husband been a cock tease from the second you stepped out of the wedding reception, until now?" He smirked, "Because mine sure has."

Dan turned to face him, not even taking in the room aside from locating the huge queen size bed and backing towards it. “Not so much, I think he’s a little too wound up. But that’s okay, he loves it when I play with him.” Phil smirked and pushed the cases into the room and left them discarded to the side. "Mhm? What makes you think he enjoys being able to look and not touch?" He purred, moving until Dan's until his knees hit the bed leaving him with nowhere to go.

Dan just smirked at him, “Because it always winds him up, sometimes I can turn him into a begging mess, all for me.”

Phil smirked and threaded his fingers through Dan's belt loops, yanking him closer. "I bet you like being a little brat and winding him up. Or making him beg." Dan let himself be yanked, hands finding his chest as they were pressed together. “I do.” Phil tilted his head up, "It's fucking hot." Dan had been teasing him, but honestly he had been just as bad. Dan leaned in until their noses were brushing, “I know.” Phil was done waiting. He leaned in and kissed him hard grabbing the back of his head gently. Dan groaned against his lips, but didn’t relent quite yet, tongue battling Phil’s. Phil let his tongue wrestle with Dan, he loved this intense heat that came between them sometimes when they fought for dominance, usually over who would top.

Dan’s fingers curled in Phil’s hair, tight. He loved this, it was insanely hot, and even though he was definitely in the mood to bottom tonight that wasn’t to say he couldn’t have Phil bending to his every whim.

Phil grunted and grabbed his ass, squeezing it. He would happily bottom for Dan another time but tonight he wasn't letting up, he wanted to fuck his husband. He pushed him back until he was bumping the edge of the bed, nipping at his lip. "God I want to wreck you tonight."

Dan let himself fall back, pulling Phil with him and then rolling so he was straddling Phil’s thighs. “I’m going to wreck myself on you whilst you lay there and watch like a good boy,” he purred.

Phil growled lowly, "Fuck- not a chance baby boy, I'm far too horny to lay here and look pretty while you ride my cock. Though that'll do nicely for later," he pulled himself up and kissed Dan's neck hungrily. "How about instead you roll over and spread your pretty legs like a good boy?"

Dan was tempted, and probably would have happily complied, but he was feeling playful. So his hands began hurriedly undoing Phil’s tux. “Hmm Nah I think I’ll stay here.” "You're feeling bratty tonight." Phil wasn't far behind him, hurriedly starting to undress him. They had made a pact not to sleep together in the days leading up to the wedding, and fuck had Phil missed it.

Dan leaned back and finished Phil’s job for him, sliding of the expensive suit jacket and shirt to the floor with little care. “I just want to watch you fall apart under me.” He said cheekily.

Phil grunted in appreciation, trailing his hands over Dan's tan skin. "And how do you plan to do that?" He pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside.

Dan then stood up and undid his belt, wiggling out of his dress pants. “I have my ways.”

Phil saw his opportunity and took it, pulling himself up as Dan was undressing and sinking to his knees. "Not if I suck all of the concentration out of you, Literally." He smirked and mouthed at the outline of his cock through the expensive fabric.

Dan jumped a little then sucked in air through his teeth. Oh that was unfair… and totally what he’d been planning to do. But hell, he wasn’t about to complain.

Phil liked that reaction, smirking and looking up at him with wide, blown out eyes as he pulled the boxers down just enough to release the head of Dan's cock, sticking his tongue out and lapping at it. Phil suckled at his tip, tonguing the slit as he pulled down Dan's boxers, freeing him properly. Dan pulled on his head lightly, “Don’t tease.” Phil moaned at the movement and did as Dan wanted, sinking down his cock and looking up innocently. Dan watched him with his jaw a little slack, gently encouraging him to move.

Phil closed his eyes and concentrated, bobbing his head earnestly.

Dan let him continue until it started to feel a little too good, then tapped his head. He seemed a little more compliant when Phil kissed him this time. Phil was pleased with himself, pulling him in. "You’re so sexy." Dan went with him, not really fighting this time, “God, you too.” Phil pulled him back to the bed, rolling him onto his back and reaching between them to undo his own trousers. "Can't wait to get my cock in you." He purred, close to his ear. Dan loved it when someone ‘innocent’ talked dirty.

Dan shuddered, hands finding his back and scraping his nails down the skin just like he liked. “God, please. It’s been too fucking long.” Phil moaned, pulling his trousers and boxers off and sucking a dark bruise on Dan's neck and pressing against his thigh. "A week is too long." Dan withered under him, panting. He really fucking loved when Phil gave him hickies, but he couldn’t often. “F-far too long, please.” Phil knew it, so he leaned into his throat and sucked a harsher one, and another and another. He'd be damned if he couldn't give his own husband a love bite on their honeymoon. "Mine." He grunted, tugging Dan down to the edge of the bed in front of him.

Dan whimpered, legs spreading to let Phil settle between them. “All yours, forever.” Phil moaned and kissed him deeply, grabbing his carryon to search for their lube and condoms. Dan painted as he lay and watched him, “Fuck the condoms I want to feel you, get back up here.” Phil moaned but gave into his demands because he always did. "What about the mess?" He pushed Dan's thighs open wide and licked his lips. "I bet you're so tight for me."

Dan shook his head, “What a shame we’ll have to have a shower after. Together.” He pulled Phil down for a kiss.

Phil kissed him, groaning. "We aren't leaving this room tonight because you are fucking perfect."

“Fuck me, please.” Dan groaned.

"Need to stretch you first baby." Phil groaned, spreading the lube across his fingers.

Dan nodded, fingers finding the sheets.

Phil pressed a kiss to his belly as he eased the first finger in, doing his best to be patient.

Dan’s back arched slightly, but Phil wasn’t met with much resistance. He’d kept himself entertained in the absence of sex.

Phil looked up with a smirk, pressing two fingers in and starting to scissor them. "Have you been keeping yourself busy babe? That wasn't the point of this little exercise."

Dan looked down at him with a smirk, “We said we wouldn’t get off, I never did.” Phil smirked and leaned up to kiss him "You're a fucking tease Daniel Howell-Lester."

Dan blushed at hearing his new name. He couldn’t get enough of it. “And you love me for it.”

"I do, it's one of my favourite things about you." Phil hummed and worked him open now with 3 fingers. "You blush when I say your new name. Wanna know something I kept as a surprise for you?" He purred into his ear.

Dan was shaking a little now from the pleasure, “Surprise?”

"Mhmm. I changed my name," he whispered, voices impossibly low and silky in Dan's ear as he massaged his prostate.

Dan groaned, “To- Ahh to what?”

Phil smiled, "Howell-Lester."

Dan pulled him in close. “God I love you.”

"I love you too." Phil purred, sliding his fingers out. Causing Dan to groaned at the loss. Before he could complain too much the Phil's slick cock was tracing his rim, the head catching then disappearing. Dan moaned, not even trying to hold his noises in. “Oh my god.” Phil couldn't help himself, he was too damn horny. He bottomed out in one rough thrust. Dan let out a shocked gasp, fingers gripping the sheets hard. “Oh fuck.” Phil moaned lowly, "Fucking hell you're so tight baby boy." He grabbed Dan's hips. Dan loosened his fingers and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Yeah?” "Yeah baby," Phil pulled him up so they were chest to chest and fucked up into him. Dan groaned, squeezing his shoulders. “Yes.” Phil caught his lips and kissed him hot, one hand cupping the back of his head as they moved together.

After a while Phil flipped them, holding Dan's waist. "You wanted to see me come apart under you." His eyes were warm and lustful.

Dan was loose in his grip, pretty out of it and he whined a little as Phil stopped moving. But he caught on quickly, rolling his hips long and deep.

Phil moaned, rolling his hips up to meet him. "So pretty." He purred, curling his fingers around Dan's cock. Dan moaned, then shook his head. “Don’t touch, I can’t last like that”. Phil let go and grabbed his bum instead, "Isn't that the point?" Dan laughed softly but didn’t let up, “Maybe, but I want to enjoy this a bit longer.” Phil hummed, leaned back on his elbows, "I'm not gonna complain about that." He dropped his eyes and just watched Dan bouncing prettily on his cock.

Dan braces himself on Phil’s chest, moaning lowly as he rolled his hips. “God I’ve missed your cock.”

."Mhm? Tell me how much baby, tell me what you want me to do."

“I’ve missed it so much, fuck I need it, wanna cum on it,” Dan bit his lip, thighs shaking.

Phil growled his name and rewarded him but grinding up into his prostate. "Good boy, more."

Dan’s legs squeezed Phil’s sides in his effort to stay upright, “I want to feel you come with me, I need to feel it.”

Phil noticed and sat up, planting his feet on the ground and his arms around Dan's waist. He was so close. "You gonna come with me baby, can you do that?" He knew could feel his cock twitch with the need to come, so he surged forward and latched onto Dan's neck. Dan moaned, cock pressed between them now and more than enough to have him shudder, then whine as he started to come. “Phil yes, ah fuck.” Phil moaned into his neck as the feeling made Dan clench around him, and suddenly he was coming too. Dan whimpered into his neck, panting softly as began to come down, slumping in Phil’s arms.

Phil panted and held him close, laying back lazily on the sheets. His fingers stroked Dan's back, "My baby."

Dan smiled a little, “Hmm.”

He leaned back and grabbed a handful of tissues, pulling out and cleaning him off the best he could. "We needed that.” Dan nodded, “Really needed it, it was hard to be all cute in front of you family when I just desperately wanted to sit on your cock.” "You were very cute, though I couldn't help but imagine you bend over that reception table with an ass full of me." Phil whispered smugly, mouthing softly at his neck. "You're welcome to sit on my cock whenever you want to, it is our honeymoon after all.” Dan hummed, “I’ll be taking full advantage.” He rolled to the side and finally actually took in the room. It was gorgeous, all white and silver and gold..

Phil swatted his bum and got up, "As long as I get my turn." He grinned, looking around. "Isn't it stunning? This is the honeymoon suite."

Dan chuckled, “You will. It is, did you pick it?”

"I did. I mean the room is beautiful, but there was one feature in particular that sold it to me. I know my new husband would love it."

Dan grinned at him leaning up to kiss him. “Well I do, What feature?”

Phil kissed him back, lifting him up so his legs were around Phil's waist. "Come see the best part."

He carried him to the front of the room, facing their bed, and opened the curtains to reveal floor to ceiling sliding doors with a balcony that showed panoramic views of the island.

Dan’s eyes widened. “Phil! This is gorgeous!”

“I knew you would like it."

Dan hopped up and walked to the window, peering out into the dark night sky, barely able to tell where the sea ended and the sky began. Phil came up beside him and smiled, "When the sun rises we'll be able to see it all. Where we had our first kiss, where my brothers wedding was, where we took the boat out to dinner, where we made love on the sand." He kissed along Dan's shoulder with each one he listed. "All of it."

Dan looked back at him it was so cheesy and so perfect. “Well… not our first kiss.

Phil blushed, sliding an arm around his waist. "Then our first kiss that brought us home."

Dan smiled and kissed him. “So, tell me what we have planned.”

Phil kissed him back, "Well tomorrow we have a tour of the island, seeing all the wildlife and nature. Then we have a boat trip too the day added," he smiled.

“Wonderful, we gonna go diving again?”

"We are." Phil grinned, squeezing his hand. "And anything else you want to do."

Dan leaned back into him. “I can’t believe it’s been five years since we were last here.”

"Five years, it's crazy isn't it? It seems like yesterday," he sighed happily, pulled his back into his chest.

Dan hummed, “And the new house ready and waiting when we get back.” He said excitedly.

"It is! Martyn is finishing off the last bits of furniture for the spare room while we're gone, so we can head right back to it."

"Did we thank him for that? He's been such a godsend the whole time honestly."

"I did, and he has. He's just so happy for us, and he really appreciates all the help with Amelia's birthday party." He sighed happily. Dan grinned, “Oh I didn’t mind that at all, she’s such a sweet kid.” "She is. She loved uncle Dan, like obsessed."

Dan’s eyes were sparkling, “Oh my god, I actually am her real uncle now!!” He sounded so excited.

"You are! And she is so excited about that, and so am I." he grinned.

Dan turned to cuddle him properly, “Lets shower.”

"Come on my love. We have the rest of our lives to reminisce," he smiled.

Dan followed him as they headed to the shower. “We do!”

"And I can't wait for the rest of our lives." He sighed happily.

Dan smiled, “Neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Written by @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters
> 
> Check us out on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters
> 
> Check us out on tumblr!


End file.
